


Here By My Side, An Angel

by CumberCollectedBabe



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: A chosen gets chosen, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, If you know the Black Dagger Brotherhood you shouldn't need other warnings., Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, WIP, Which means there's blood, but not what you might think, in the best way possible, needing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCollectedBabe/pseuds/CumberCollectedBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qhuinn is selected to serve Layla during her needing... but is it what he really wanted now that he has changed so much? What about John and Blay? What is an unworthy male to do? Well the Scribe Virgin has something to say about that. And little does he know that Blay will be helping... how in the hell will that work?</p><p>Takes place after shortly after Lover Unleashed (therefore doesn't follow the story line from the books that came after that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Qhuinn was sitting in his room, trying to figure out life, his place in the Brotherhoods home, John’s friend and _ahstrux nohtrum_ , Blay… yeah right! You’re thinking, right? Qhuinn thinking? About life? Ha! …

Well… believe it… he’s always been a thinker. Maybe that was part of the problem to begin with. He thought, about everything, all the time, and the reason behind everything he did. He always seemed to forget out those actions would affect him later, though. He never quite understood the expression that hindsight was 20/20… well, now he got it, loud and fucking clear… yippee.

He was changing though… had been for a while, had wanted to change for even longer, but couldn’t. he got rid of his piercings, he was letting his hair grow back in, he still had the chain that signified his place by John’s side, but that was his only piece of metal… not counting the pistols he always wore, of course. And he still preferred all black, just like all the Brothers and warriors, but he didn’t need to wear the leathers all the time. He wasn’t sure whether it was growing up finally, becoming the male he always wanted to be, but knew he couldn’t… or maybe… he was trying to be better for something, for someone in particular. He tried to carry himself better, and not come across as the uncaring, selfish asshole everyone thought he was. Well, maybe not his friends, they always saw the real him… why couldn’t his family? It was hard to think about his family, the biological family he was born to… who thought he was an abomination and wanted nothing to do with him… wanted him dead. What kind of fucked up family does that?

He had eventually (took him long enough, too) come to the conclusion that they would never accept him, no matter what he did. It wouldn’t matter what his actions were, whether he was favored within the Brotherhood or not. It wouldn’t matter who he loved either, cause even if he mated a Chosen (yeah fucking right… no way he was that worthy) they probably wouldn’t accept him or want him back. He wasn’t still grieving for the loss or for the fact that they tried to kill him, but it still pissed him off. And back then, before that whole thing with Blay and Sax… just thinking of that, them, got his adrenaline rushing and made him want to go fight, kill, attack… or… go to the person he loves and tell him he loves him and that he doesn’t want anyone else. How fucking poetic. The one person he wants was the one person he had never had and for all intents and purposes was celibate. Well, not technically… cause celibates didn’t jerk off, and there was no way in hell he was giving up that, at least not while living with other people.

If he couldn’t have Blay, he didn’t want anyone. No one measured up to that anymore, and his last fling, oddly enough with a red head, proved that. It was the wrong red head, but what he felt then, was closer to what he wanted than any of the other women, threesomes, and moresomes than he’d been in. Blay deserved someone perfect, someone loving, someone who wasn’t tainted inside and out like he was. Blay was beautiful, sensual, flawless, strong, brave, perfection… he deserved someone who would worship the ground he walked on… and not dirty the path with all the filth he was dragging behind.

He knew he hurt Blay with his last words spoken to him, but he had to do it. He had to free Blay from following him. Blay deserved to be truly happy, and even though his cousin was a player, he was suave, dashing, a gentleman, and beautiful… definitely more right for Blay than he could ever be. He didn’t care what he thought of himself, and he knew Blay didn’t care either… but he knew what people thought of him, and if he were with Blay, that would ruin Blay. Pushing Blay away was the hardest thing he’d ever done.

That night Blay went out with Sax… it killed him. His cousin had a reputation with males, just as Qhuinn did with, well, everyone, just with more class and sophistication. Sax wasn’t good enough  for Blay either, no one would be. That night, he didn’t know why he went to Blay’s room, he didn’t know what he wanted to say or do. He knew why Blay dropped his robe, he knew Blay still had a little hope that Qhuinn might come around. He had to have one last taste, a true goodbye. He knew Blay was confused, even though, just like that previous kiss in the training compound, Blay was open to all possibilities… he even said as much. He hated the thought of Blay being angry with him, hating him, never wanting to see him again… but he didn’t regret it, nor did he regret releasing his bonding scent… nothing could have prevented that anyway.

So he let Blay go… let him be happy… let him be with someone that worshipped him and wanted him and only him. Although Qhuinn might be able to give that up now… he couldn’t help but think that Blay couldn’t possibly want someone like Qhuinn, not after everyone he’d had, how he had them, how often. Blay was too good for him, much too good. He didn’t deserve someone like Blay. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a better person. Even if it wasn’t for the person he wanted to be with, John deserved a better _ahstrux nohtrum_ , not that he had any problems protecting and defending John. He would, without a second thought, but he could try and be better, an even better fighter and warrior than he had been. The Brotherhood deserved it, too. Everything they had done for him, given him; he wanted to prove that he was worthy of the respect the Brothers already showed him.

He still fought with the Brotherhood, and of course with John. He missed when it was the three of them fighting, though. They worked so well together, flowed together, moved together, thought as one, fought as one. It was so hard not seeing Blay, hard not fighting side by side. Not knowing if he was injured or not, if he was okay, hoping that whoever he fought with would watch his back. Oh, he knew the Brothers, and they would, but not like he would, never like he would. There was that one time Blay was injured and Sax took care of him… what he wouldn’t have given to be the one to sooth his wounds, comfort him, feed him… god, just the thought!

But he couldn’t think that… Blay deserved Sax far more than he wanted Qhuinn. Blay couldn’t possibly want someone like Qhuinn. He knew Blay would see Sax for who he was and that Sax would be the best he could be for Blay, and that’s what Blay needed.

Qhuinn had even completely rearranged his schedule so that he was never out with Blay… whichever of them were out the other was in. That’s the way he wanted it. It couldn’t be any other way. Seeing Blay every day now, would have been just way too hard to handle without confessing exactly how he felt… and he couldn’t do that to Blay. He did get updates, he kept his ears open and he would occasionally ask a subtle question or two, just to make sure that Blay was doing well, completely healed and back on rotation.

The only thing he didn’t want to know was anything about Sax. He didn’t want to know when the male was there, when he left, how long he stayed, where he stayed. Whatever the fuck Sax had done for the King made him a guest that could come and go, but he still had to have clearance each and every time, just in case. He just hoped that Sax was making Blay happy… and he did not want to think about how that happiness might occur. He also sincerely hoped that Sax never hurt Blay. He didn’t want to kill his cousin… but for Blay, nothing was off limits.

Although, he didn’t really want to know if Blay was really happy either… that might hurt worse. To know that Blay wanted to be with Sax, to be taken by Sax, he would smell like Sax… fuck! He hated feeling this way, but he couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop it. In a way, he didn’t want to, his love for Blay, his self-sacrifice for Blay’s happiness, it reminded him he was alive, still fighting, still here. As long as Blay was in the Mansion, so would he. He knew he was here for John, too… if Blay ever left… that he refused to think about, he couldn’t. He would have to follow, but didn’t know how… but he would have to…

His thoughts were interrupted when he sense something, or rather, someone in his room. Which was weird because he hadn’t heard a knock or the door open. He turned from his position on his bed to look… and almost jumped and fell out of bed.

“Holy shit!”

A small black robed figure with a subtle glow under the robe… stood? Hovered? Before him… holy shit!

“That is far from the standard greeting customary to who I am to you and your people warrior. On the other hand, the Brotherhood has seemed far too content to forget their position in relation to me and never greet me appropriately.”

Qhuinn responded as fast as he could, drawing on what he’s heard, and what Blay has taught him. Although he wasn’t dressed appropriately either. How the hell did you dress appropriately to meet the Scribe Virgin, the mother of your race and people?

He knelt on the floor, head bowed in respect, hands behind his back, hoping that his choice of boxers and wife beater were okay… rather pleased suddenly that at least he had something covering himself.

“Well, a different outfit would have been preferable, but I have often caught the Brothers in worse, or nothing at all… some ceremonies require nudity, so that is also acceptable, at times. However, your position is very acceptable and makes up for your original expletive.”

Shit, he forgot about that; but he couldn’t help it, he had been sneaked up on, by someone that was… he wasn’t even close to worthy enough to be in her presence. What could she possibly want from him?

“You need not be fearful, Qhuinn, son of Lohstrong.  I will tell you when I choose, and I commend you for not asking all the questions running through your head. You could teach the other Brothers a thing or two about not questioning me.”

But he wasn’t a Brother, she was treating him as such… he couldn’t be a Brother, either. No way was he worthy enough for that. He knew that, that was part of what made him who he was, what he did, he wasn’t even…

“Warrior… I treat people as I see fit. Is my presence meaningless? Would I appear before someone not worthy of my presence? And need I remind you, you are in the Brotherhood’s mansion. Brother or not, at the moment, you have been granted the option of living here. Do not make me regret my decision for approving you living here.”

His head shot up. “You approved… *bows down, abruptly* sorry, no questions, right. I apologize Scribe Virgin.”

“Hmm… I could strike you down for that warrior, but you corrected and apologize quickly enough, you are forgiven, for that. Let’s see if you remember better than the others.”

He nods in understanding, then thinks about a comment she just made. She said Brother or not, at the moment… did that mean? It couldn’t though…

“Very good warrior, you are beginning to learn. But I will not explain to you. I have no need to explain myself.”

“Yes, Scribe Virgin, thank you, then, for… well, everything, I guess. I admit I am very nervous in your presence. You said to not be fearful, but I am afraid I do not know what to do, or say.”

Thank the Scribe Virgin for Blay, if it weren’t for that male’s manners and stories and advice, he’d probably be dead… long before now, too.

“Now there is a male who knows how to properly address me. It has been rare in my time in dealing with warriors that I have been treated with such grace, gratitude, respect, and adoration, as Blaylock does.”

Qhuinn tried to hold back the comment that came to mind right then, but couldn’t.

“He is truly a male of worth, I mean warrior… he is truly a worthy warrior.”

“I know what it is you mean warrior. I am also very aware of your feelings and his for you as well, such as they are.”

“You are… shit! Sorry… you can…”

“Silence!”

Of course she knows his feelings, and Blays, and probably all of creations. That would be a hell a lot of knowledge, so he could understand why she hates questions. It would get very tiring, very quickly to be constantly bombarded with questions by everyone wanting the answer to every stupid little question… this is our life, we have to figure it out on our own. And what would it matter if she knew how they felt? Life is a fucking hard journey, but one they still had to take, alone.

“Such a remarkable warrior you are. Not many have understood my hatred of questions, or picked up on it so quickly. Actually Blaylock was one of the few. Then again, he understands quite a bit more than most, accept when it comes to love.”

“Love can make fools of us all.”

He didn’t mean that to be out loud, but what followed that comment was the most beautiful sound to behold. The Scribe Virgin’s laugh… it was a choir of angels that could raise someone up from the deepest bowels of hell… although he was pretty sure that Blay’s laugh might be close. It had been so long since he heard it… any laugh, for that matter.

“You are truly a unique warrior, Qhuinn. You deny yourself love, in the name of love, because you feel you are not worthy, yet he felt you were worthy, but that still didn’t matter.”

“No, Scribe Virgin, it didn’t matter. He only thinks I’m worthy, he deserves someone so much better than me. I know you said I am worthy… but Blaylock… I am not worthy of that male. Forgive me if I offend for being forward, but he cannot be mine.”

“No matter how much you want him to be?”

He looked up at her, at that moment, he couldn’t stop himself. He knew he shouldn’t, he lowered his head back down, in contriteness, but he was still shocked.

“Why shocked warrior. Think you not the first male to want another male?”

He had to bite his tongue at that.

“Or female from wanting a female, for that matter? It doesn’t happen as often as it does among humans, but it happens. My children deserve happiness and love, whoever that partner may be. Mind you your bodies are designed to feed and survive and reproduce with that opposite sex, but that is easily overcome for allowing love to flow through you, to another, and receive in return.”

He had no idea… does that mean that? No… he couldn’t think that… Blay still deserved someone better than what he could give.

“Would you ever hurt Blaylock?”

“Never Scribe Virgin, I couldn’t.”

“Would you be unfaithful, were he yours?”

“I don’t want anyone else, there is no way I would look for someone else if I had him.”

“Would you trust Blaylock?”

“With my life Scribe Virgin.”

“What about your heart?”

“What… I don’t… after all I’ve done, I doubt he would want it.”

“Answer the question warrior.”

*sigh* “Yes, Scribe Virgin, I would trust him with my heart and soul.”

“Could he trust you with his heart?”

“With every fiber of his being, Scribe Virgin.”

“What would you do if he left you?”

“It would be a hurt more painful than being tortured by my enemies for all eternity, but I would allow it, were Blaylock to choose someone else. I could never stop him from being with someone he chooses.”

“Except you.”

A question and accusation was on the tip of his tongue, but didn’t unleash it… and wait… he hadn’t thought of it like that.

“No, you had not… for that is precisely what you are doing. You are hurting him and causing him pain by pushing him away and not allowing him to be with the person he wants.”

He felt ill, horribly and painfully ill; he didn’t know he was causing Blay such pain. Was the pain Blay was in anything like the pain he was in?

“I think you did know warrior, but you acted irrationally and let your brain befuddle the matters of the heart, based on what you thought others would think. And you will not be sick, that would be an interruption and I will not have it.”

He wasn’t sure whether he should be scared or laugh. Who knew the Scribe Virgin had a sense of humor.

“Very few actually. To create life and care for life, one has to have infinite patience and incredible sense of humor… and in my position, a merciful, but unwavering rule.”

He had no idea how to respond to that.

“No response is necessary warrior…. And certainly better than a question.”

He had to chuckle at that, a little. But, boy that was creepy, he wasn’t even speaking… although it would have come handy when dealing with Blay all those years… and definitely useful when dealing with John. Well except for when he was thinking of Xhex.

She chuckles her beautiful laugh again. “You are amusing warrior, and it is a gift that is also a burden, but one I must bear.”

If Blay was here he could probably say something complimentary and beautiful, but “you go girl” seems hardly appropriate for his races deity and protector and advisor.

“I think that says it perfectly, but I am not the protector, in a sense, merely the counselor to the protectors… who are the Brotherhood… and those warriors they deem worthy to fight with them.”

That made sense, he guessed. He wasn’t going to think or respond to the whole worthy thing though.

“Very smart decision, warrior. Now… I will tell you why I am actually here. You will listen and do as I say. You will not question and you will not doubt… for you know what I am about to say is true, if you can remember.”

Well that sounds foreboding.

“That’s all a matter of perspective.”

He nods, accepting, his perception was of foreboding, but he waited, nervous, anxious… and would do what she said.

“As you may know our race is decreasing in size and the Primale didn’t quite fix the situation as planned.”

You could say that again, thinking back to what he remembered about that whole period.

“Indeed… our race is still in need of growth, and the sooner we start the better. And I have decided that one of my Chosen is going to go through her needing shortly, and I have decided who shall service her.”

Uh oh…

“You assume correct Qhuinn. Layla has been ready for some time, but has yet to service anyone, and remains unused. She will come to you soon. Everything will be ready, and you will provide the first Chosen with a child, outside the Primale, in many an age.”

Holy fucking shit, this is… he … he can’t even sensor this… holy fucking shit!

“I can see all the questions and doubts that fill your mind. Picture Layla in your head warrior… what do you see?”

He imagines Layla, all the times she’s fed him. The first time he pleasured her, but couldn’t use her. The many times she had asked but he couldn’t. The times she would feed him and Blay… He couldn’t think of that. Suddenly he remembered a vision, if you could call it that… a little girl with blond hair and two bright green eyes.

“I knew you would remember… you see Qhuinn… you already know, your body will know what to do as well as hers. Mating need not be necessary, for your mind nor heart will allow it, but your body was meant to provide your race with this child, if not more. You are a great warrior for your race, a credit to the Brotherhood, as it stands, and you will do as I command.”

Holy shit… but he was still imaging that little girl, and … he could see that… being a father… accepting her, no matter what, being 100, no, 1000 times better than his father had ever been.

“That was most unfortunate your family could not see your inner strength and goodness warrior.”

Oh my god! Or wait… dearest Scribe Virgin… she just… not even Blay complimented like that, well, he did, but this…

“Blaylock saw the real you warrior, long before you saw yourself. I have chosen you for this task, warrior. Layla is thrilled as well as terrified. I expect you to treat her as reverently and carefully as she deserves. I realize during the needing it is easy to be not so careful and gentle, I do not expect you to fight your base needs and how your body will respond, but treat her right warrior. Make sure she is taken care of, and you will have my blessing to be with whom you choose, warrior.”

His breath caught at that.

“You may look upon me warrior.”

He looked up and stilled, she was beautiful, radiant, magnificent, he was filled with awe and splendor.

“You have changed warrior, and not just outside, although I prefer this look. You are yourself, not hidden, more proud of who you are and what you want to be. The outer change you have made reflects your inner changes. And you heard me correct warrior.

There will come a time when you are forced to make a choice. It will not be easy, for it will not be an obvious choice. At that moment when hope seems lost and doubt starts to cloud your thinking, listen to your heart and follow your heart.”

And with that she was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed… how much time he had no idea… he hadn’t moved right? That had actually happened?

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there… actually, kneeling… good thing too… shorter distance to the floor should he pass out.

Somewhere his mind registered the sound of a knock… a few knocks… loud knocking… pounding… but couldn’t connect the noise to anything or if he should do anything about it.

Then he heard a voice, a very powerful voice, a presence… different than what just left, though.

A door opened… his… but he didn’t open it… had he?

“What’s doing, son?”

Wrath, the Blind King… that’s who that was… hey, he was already on the floor, kneeling. He’d laugh if he could.

He looked up to see the huge male standing near him. Long, really fucking long pitch black hair, falling way past his ass. Jesus, even when he’d seen long hair on other males, it wasn’t anything close to that long. He never could figure out why it was that long.

“That’s between my _shellan_ and I, son, and I’m not going there.”

His first thought was oh… followed by oh yeah! Then… goddammit, another person who can read his fucking mind.

“I’m not here for the same reason as that… well, I won’t disrespect her in front of you… but I know how fucking disconcerting here little convo’s can be,” he sneered. “I’m the King, I have to consult with her, and I’m still getting used it.”

Yeah, made sense the King would be familiar with the 1-800-Dial-a-psychic, and you wanted your money back.

Wrath laughed at that. In any normal male it probably was supposed to be a chuckle, but in this 275 pound, six foot eight male predator, it sounded only half amused, half menacing.

“So you’ve obviously just been paid a visit by our lovely Scribe Virgin,” he said with a hint of sarcasm. “Based on the position I can feel you in, and the scents you’re throwing off as surprised, stunned and annoyed, I’d say you accepted what you probably didn’t have a choice with anyway.”

Qhuinn would have laughed if he could, again. Somehow he knew that refusing the mother and deity of their race would not be wise, and would be futile. But what surprised him was not only what she said, but that he wasn’t looking forward to it. When he first transitioned, maybe. Although he still didn’t feel worthy of any Chosen, any female, or male, for that matter. Although, for one male, based on what the Scribe Virgin said… maybe.

“Qhuinn, you are a worthy male, otherwise the Scribe Virgin wouldn’t have chosen you for this. Nor would I have chosen you for John’s _ahstrux nohtrum_. I’ve always said we have more than enough worthy and honorable warriors, there’s no reason only Brother’s can breed with the Chosen, and there’s no reason that any warrior of worth couldn’t be a Brother. The whole Primale thing didn’t work out quite the way it was supposed to, but there are more than enough Chosen here who will go through their needing eventually, and probably be with a warrior. Regardless of the Scribe Virgin, I can sense that change, too. You can do this, and we will be honored to train your son, or should you have a daughter, she will be raised by the Chosen on the other side, or here in the mansion. All the females love watching and taking care of Nalla, that is when Z leaves her side,” he chuckles.

Qhuinn is still floored this is all happening. He didn’t think he was good enough for Blay, his own family didn’t want him, the _glymera_ never accepted him, probably wouldn’t accept his young either… Christ! Young… he was gonna have young!

“I normally wouldn’t say this in front of anyone but my Brothers, but the _glymera_ can go fuck themselves with their traditions and beliefs and old world values. If it was up to them I wouldn’t King, I would be dead, there wouldn’t be a safe house, and Lash would have been a great role model.”

Qhuinn had to hold back a growl at the mention of that fucker… and that the _glymera_ did approve of that mother fucker over him, or John, or even Blay… if there wasn’t a worthy male like Blay, he didn’t know of one.

“Easy there son… I’d say lay down, but since you’re on the floor…”

“Are you giving him a hard time, my _hellren_?”

Qhuinn sensed Wrath’s whole presence change. Oh, he was still a very proud, strong male, and was definitely King of the race… but his face softened and there was a new peace and sense of pride that actually wasn’t there before.

“ _Leelan_ … you know me.”

“That I do, my love… everything okay Qhuinn? Are you alright?”

The love, devotion and respect shining from Wrath’s face when he watched his _shellan_ , their Queen. What he wouldn’t give to have that with someone.

“Wrath, would you mind if I took over here? I’ll take care of your warrior and you can go finish what you were working on so we can finish what we had started.”

Wrath’s face changed again at Beth’s offer to care for his warrior… that was one of the first things she did that made him fall in love with her. She was always caring for his warriors, his Brothers, and he didn’t care that one of those warriors was here right now, because he was so honored that she chose and accepted him.

However, his face, and whole demeanor changed the moment Beth finished that comment. Qhuinn got a blast of Wrath’s bonding scent, a beautiful, throaty chuckle came from the Queen. Wrath grabbed Beth and kissed her hard. He saw the King’s pants tenting… holy shit! And he thought he was big. He tried not to look, but how could you not. Regardless of what that meant, you just had to notice and practically pay homage to that. In some deep recesses of his subconscious he wondered if it got bigger as you got older as a vampire, I mean Wrath was… Holy shit!

Wrath released a breathless Beth with a wicked, but oddly sexy smile and left, his long black hair twirling and billowing behind him as he moved.

Beth took a deep breath, relishing Wrath’s bonding scent, very much looking forward to later, and of course admiring the view, taken back momentarily to the first time she saw his back, that long hair and perfect ass as he was pulling on leather pants before she knew anything about this world, or the man… that was now her male, her King, their King… her mate, her _hellren_.

She was about to counsel one of Wrath’s warriors about having a child, well, being told he was to provide a Chosen with a child. She couldn’t imagine… then again, she remembered Wrath’s thoughts and feelings when he thought he was giving her up, and even now, before her needing, knowing full well all the complications.

“Hi Qhuinn, how you doing seems a silly question, so answer however you want, with whatever comes to mind.”

Qhuinn marveled at Queen Beth. She was beautiful, mysterious, dark hair like Wrath, yet nothing like Wrath… so open and sweet. Surprisingly tall for a female, and he tried not to think about this, but couldn’t help it, she had a perfect body. Ridiculously long legs, long elegant hands and fingers, and insanely huge Saturnine Ruby ring on her finger, and … well, he won’t get into what else was perfect.

“I, umm...” he wasn’t actually embarrassed, nor was he turned on, but no male, human or vampire, could not help but notice her beauty. And then she shocked the hell out of him by sitting in front of him, then she reached over to his bed and grabbed his robe, which happened to be sitting there, and put it over his shoulders “you looked a little chilled,” she said. Then she moved beside him to rub his back.

“Breathe Qhuinn, it’s okay… tell me what’s on your mind, you can say anything, I don’t mind.”

“You mean other than you’re the Queen and you shouldn’t be down on the floor with me and I shouldn’t need comforting like some weak scared little male.”

She chuckled, and it sounded almost as beautiful as the Scribe Virgin’s.

“First of all, I am Queen and can sit wherever I want, which also means I can comfort anyone I want. Second, weak, little and scared do not come to mind when I look at you. I see a strong, powerful, fighter, who happens to be self-conscious and maybe confused. You are a worthy male and warrior who might become a father. That’s scary no matter who you are.”

“But, I’m not ready to be a father… look at who I had as an example… that fucker… sorry.”

“Oh please, I’ve heard worse, much worse… I was Queen and lived with the Brotherhood before any of them had _shellans_ … and I’ve seen them all at their worst.”

Holy shit… “I couldn’t imagine, that must have been… come to think of it, I don’t want to imagine it. Did all the Brothers live together?”

She chuckled at Qhuinn’s comment, and then decided to answer his question.

“Yes, I lived with all the Brother’s. When Wrath first asked me to become his wife… well, technically he said _shellan_ and I had no idea what he was asking… it was Wrath and I, but all the Brothers were there: Tohr, Phury, Zadist, Vishous, Rhage, and Butch… but that was before he knew what we were, and as it turned out, what he was.

“I remember being so fucking scared – see,” she said with a wink, “when Wrath first introduced me to the Brotherhood… they took out their daggers, got down on one knee, plunged their daggers into the floor and pledged their lives for me. It was stunning and so moving, yet I had no idea what they were doing, and all I had on was a silk robe, and had just gone through my transition… I wasn’t sure what was going to happen.

“They are all such worthy and amazing males; intelligent, fierce, powerful, magnificent, and strong. For as hard and dark as Z can be, he was the most protective of me, outside of Wrath of course. Then when each of them found their _shellan_ … and everything each one of them had to go through. They can be loving, sweet, romantic and sensitive. And through it all, they protect the entire race against the _lesser_ society and all the Omega throws at us.

“You want to know something interesting and stupid… the _glymera_ can’t stand the Brotherhood, Wrath, what they do, or the decisions Wrath makes. And yet, when they need something that they have to have the King’s permission for… they immediately bow down and beg.”

Queen Beth really was amazing. She must compliment Wrath brilliantly when handling all of their royal duties. He took a deep breath, processing everything and tried to form a response.

“The Brothers are all very worthy males, and their _shellans_ are a credit to their races, and Wrath… he’s been amazing as King and done everything for his people. There’s no way I can measure up to that, any of that.”

“You think so, huh? You think the Brothers never have problems? That they never make mistakes? You think Wrath never made mistakes or bad decisions, without regards to thinking how those decisions would affect others? I’m not gonna go into details. The Brother’s stories are theirs to tell, and issues between Wrath and I are private, and we’ve moved past them… they all have made up for whatever grievances they had. No one is perfect, everyone makes mistakes, and… absolutely no one is ready to be a parent or what it takes to be a parent or mate… and no one is asking you to mate.”

Qhuinn struggles to process all this – he couldn’t imagine mating – he hadn’t even thought about it. Well, he could, not Layla, though, not a female, only one person he could think of…

“I think you would make a perfect mate and father.” She sees Qhuinn’s looks of protest and disbelief, but continues, “we don’t all have a great example of parents. If you heard some of the Brother’s stories you’d be horrified at what their birth parents did to them or what they went through. And look at Z, I don’t think you’d find a more devoted father.”

Qhuinn had to silently agree to that, he’d seen Z with Nalla.

“We females go through our needing throughout our life. I have yet to go through it, but I was here for Bella’s… and I’ll say the same thing to you that Wrath told me. First, in centuries past, wherever the female going through her needing was, all males responded, it had the potential to be awful and horrific... The female is so absorbed in sensations that she doesn’t care who is there and the males who are can end up fighting and killing each other to have her. All males respond, no matter your preference, who you love or not, whether you are mated or not. It’s our biology, at the most primal level. Second, while the male is absolutely drained and used, no male has ever complained to my knowledge.”

Qhuinn is having a hard time imagining what it must have been like for females when society was more primitive, he can’t imagine it. Then thinks of being used that way…

“I’ve never really asked or wondered about the needing, but… how long does it last and exactly what does it entail?”

He couldn’t believe he felt so comfortable talking about this with a female, much less the Queen, but the longer you talked and listened the less Queen like she was, and the more best friend and sister that you always wanted. And somehow, it almost seemed easier talking to a female… the kind, good, worthy females could talk about anything, and always make you feel comfortable with any subject.

“It lasts several hours, possibly one or two whole days, and, like I said, the male is drained. The female feeds and demands a male’s body… continuously. She almost literally drains him dry of blood and … another fluid.”

Qhuinn chuckles and slightly blushes from that.

“A long time ago, this could be one male or a number of males. If a couple is mated, then it obviously is the male of the couple, and the couple can make sure they aren’t bothered during her needing. Even now, depending on the situation and place, the couple still may travel and be away from everyone else. When Bella went through hers, here, every male reacted.  Wrath and Rhage were the only mated males, so they had a release… and what a release it was… or should I say releases,” she says with only a slight blush and a throaty chuckle. It’s easy for Qhuinn to tell she had no problem with Wrath’s responses to Bella’s needing.

“That was a long, and exceedingly pleasurable day for Mary and I… and Bella, of course…. Now from what I’ve heard, within reason, I’m not going to go into detail, Bella didn’t really know what was going on because it was her first time. She wasn’t mated, but she and Z loved each other even then. During her needing she didn’t care who the male was, but after, once they came out of the daze they’re in, and wake up fully after the needing passes… they are very aware of who the male they were with, and it makes a lot of difference then.”

“I don’t love Layla, and I mean, I admit if I were to take a female mate, Layla would be perfect, but, I don’t know if you know about my activities, but there’s no way I’m worthy of a Chosen. I’ve been with, I mean, I’ve had… I, well…”

“Qhuinn, it’s okay, I understand,” she says, seeing the doubt in his eyes, “do you know about Z’s past? Vishous’s past? Even Rhage’s past?”

“I know a little, the bands on Z’s arms and neck, I know what they mean. Vishous, no, not really. Rhage… yeah, he was more than happy to share those stories with anyone that listened.”

“Not one of them felt worthy of the females who are now their _shellan_ s. Z couldn’t stand the thought of contaminating Bella with everything he thought was in him. Vishous had some unusual activities that he was very ashamed of and a past that no male should be made to go through, and Rhage… I’m not sure he was ashamed, there was a reason for what he did… but once he met Mary, none of that held any interest for him anymore. Do you consider them worthy males?”

“Of course, they all are… I don’t know the details of all their stories, nor do I know their past that well, but they are all worthy males and worthy Brothers. The way they are with their _shellans_ , and the way Z is with Nalla.”

“Exactly, they changed for their _shellan_ s. Z changed even more for Nalla. It didn’t change how lethal they are when fighting, nor did it change how deadly accurate they can be… but it did change them, mating changed them, falling in love changed them, and being a father, in Z’s case, changed him. And I think all for the better. In fact I know that mating has probably even improved their fighting ability, because they have even more to fight for now.”

Qhuinn thinks about all of this. He doesn’t want to mate Layla, he can’t imagine himself a father, or a good mate. He would never in a million years compare himself to any of the Brothers, but he can’t argue with the Queen either… he can see her logic and knows why she is sharing all this.

“Qhuinn, you’ve changed… your look, your attitude, how you carry yourself. I may not be able to read minds or pick up emotional scents like Wrath, but I am good at reading people, and I can sense change, for the better. Like I said before, no one expects you to mate, and it’s up to you and Layla where the young is raised, if Layla even gets pregnant. On a simplistic level, I think once Layla starts the needing, it won’t matter who she is, or who you are, you’ll be compelled to respond, as will all males here. Fortunately, most males here are mated, so it will be very quiet for that time period around the mansion… just not in the bedrooms,” she laughs at her own joke. She remembers all too well Wrath’s response when Bella was here. It wasn’t quiet in their bedroom at all… and she was looking forward to another day like that. Not that they couldn’t do that without the needing, but with the needing, Wrath couldn’t concentrate on anything else, and kept Beth practically pinned to the bed, or wall, or shower, or floor. She absolutely loved every second of it.

Beth notices that Qhuinn doesn’t seem to be fighting too much anymore, but there’s one more thing she needs to say. He looks naked, emotionally speaking, struggling to comprehend all this, but he also looks like he’s more accepting and concerned than before.

“Now, that leaves only 2 males here that aren’t mated.”

“Two?” he asks… but doesn’t want to think, doesn’t want to go where his mind seems to try going.

“Yes, two… there aren’t any guests coming and going like there have been at times, for those few days around then, the mansion will be off limits to anyone from outside. Those mated males who would choose to go somewhere else aren’t even going anywhere, Wrath wants all his Brother’s here, because should anything happen out there… no one here would be able to respond, and this way is much safer. No one outside this mansion will know of Layla coming here, either. That could leave any civilian open to attack, no one outside this house can know of it, for various safety reasons.

“Now, Layla has requested you for this, and while the Scribe Virgin doesn’t say a lot, I get the feeling she didn’t give Layla much choice in this matter. With some of the events that have happened over the last couple of years, since Wrath assumed the throne and officially became King, she has changed a bit and has a more open mind and perspective than before. Back during Bella’s needing, some of the Brother’s thought of offering their blood to Bella, but Z wouldn’t have anyone else in there. He was so drained afterwards, they really thought he should have accepted, but since they were close enough to being mated, Z wouldn’t hear of anyone else in his room with Bella, needing or not. That being said, apparently, whatever conversation took place between the Scribe Virgin and Layla, she has requested that in order to take care of her Chosen well, both you and Blay will be available to feed Layla should she need it.”

Holy fucking shit! What the fuck is Layla thinking? She knew how Qhuinn felt, they’d talked about it… she… had to be on purpose… that little f… she can’t do this…

“Yes, she can.”

Qhuinn looks at Beth stunned, “you said you couldn’t read minds.”

“I can’t… you spoke out loud.”

“Oh… umm… I don’t think that’s a good idea, I mean… fuck!”

“Don’t apologize,” she says smiling softly, “and she has a right to request that. She may be a Chosen, but she is a fully aware female and knows what she wants, and given that she is a Chosen, we would like to honor her request… and if it helps, I told you, you are a worthy male and warrior and you will make a wonderful mate, eventually, to whomever you choose, and I think Layla knows what she’s doing more than you do.”

“What… what do you mean… I mean we’ve spoken, she knows, I … my Queen, I…”

“Beth.”

“Huh?”

“No need with formalities at the moment, call me Beth. And Layla knows what she’s doing. Better than you do at the moment, although love can be that way,” seeing Qhuinn’s confusion and fear and worry, she continues, “yes, I said love, and I know you know what and who I’m talking about. I don’t want you to feel guilty and I hope one day you’ll feel as confident in who you are as the rest of us are. I know how you feel and I know how confused you might be. I may not have had anything close to the night life you had…”

Qhuinn actually blushes at that. Not only the thought, but who’s saying it, and that she actually knows and is saying something, and being completely open and non-judgmental.

 “But I do know what it’s like to be missing something, to want that part of you that longs for belonging and acceptance and love – to find it… and it’s usually never where you look or expected to look. As much as I love Wrath and am glad he found me, more than you can ever know, he’s not the only one I’m talking about. He originally found me to tell me what I am and who my father was. And to learn that even though he was killed...”

Qhuinn had a pained look on his face – he heard about Darius, as a Brother, and after Beth had been found and became Queen. Some he overheard from his father complaining about the primitive Brotherhood, but a lot from John after he moved in with Tohr and then at the mansion. Beth placed her hand on his.

“That he followed me though all the orphanages and foster homes and schools and jobs – to know that even though I had never met him, to know I was important, to be loved and accepted and wanted – it was powerful and life changing. Course by then, I realized I was totally in love with Wrath, even though it took him a little longer, and my transition, to realize he loved me enough to marry me, he loved me enough to take his rightful place as King to his people in order to be with me.”

She was trying to hold back tears at this point, remembering the mating ceremony, how magnificent and gorgeous he was, his willingness to be everything to her and for her, and what they went through after that night and the pledge, again, by the Brothers, by Z.

“There is no reason you should deny yourself that love, and to feel that love returned to you by the person you love – it’s truly the greatest feeling you’ll ever know. Although I’ve heard being a parent is the only thing that might equal or exceed a mated love. I know if I were ever to have a child, he or she would be the only person more important to me than Wrath. And at the moment, I can only think they would be similar, but different, because Wrath will always come first.”

“I can’t even… I mean, it wasn’t until just a short while ago I decided to change, and I haven’t even come to terms with the reason behind that change. I’m not sure if, well, it all seems too much, too quickly. I will honor the Scribe Virgin’s and Layla’s requests, but it’s so much… I …”

“Qhuinn… when I was in those orphanages and foster homes, I might not have been one of the fortunate ones to get the loving adoptive family – although with all this maybe that was for the best,” she’s glad to get a chuckle out of him, “but those families do exist. There are wonderful people willing to take in, care for and love a child that wasn’t actually theirs, and I see that potential in you, in the way you work and fight with the Brothers, in the way you protect John, the honor you feel and derive from being his _ahstrux nohtrum_ , and I see the honor and pride you get in defending your friends. I know I keep saying you don’t have to mate Layla, and you absolutely don’t… your race, our race, has been having young for centuries outside of mating – as is the nature of the needing and of our age. You are too young to worry about mating. And whether Layla stays here or the Other Side, if she becomes pregnant…”

“Here, if she’s carrying my young, she stays here, where I can protect her and take care of her.”

Beth looks both shocked and proud, at the sudden change, but the unerring truth and depth to that statement. She knew he had it in him.

Qhuinn was shocked at that thought, but it sounded right, felt right, and based on the pride he’s seeing on the Queen’s face, he knew it was the right thing to say.

“Well, that settles that. But either way, she’ll be pregnant for almost eighteen months, that’s 1 ½ years, more than enough time to accept and worry and fret and think and plan and wonder. Whatever happens after that we can work out then… I am proud of everything you’ve done, who you are, and what you do. I am honored to have such a worthy male in my home.”

Her home, but… of course, she’s Queen, so yeah, it’s hers, but Wrath’s and Brother’s too.

“I see you’re surprised by that. Were you given the formal tour that Fritz loves to give when you first came here?”

“John told me a lot about it, but the first time I was here was in the training facility when I was injured, and then again when I was made John’s _ahstrux nohtrum_. He didn’t really mention why this was here and where it came from though, if that’s what you mean.”

“Ah… do you know who built the mansion?”

“I know it was a Brother, and it was built for the Brotherhood…”

“That’s true, a Brother did build it, but it took almost 100 years, the builder’s death, and the King’s official return to the thrown to become the Brotherhood’s official home.”

Qhuinn thinks about that, then get’s it.

“Darius… he built it? That means…”

“My father. He had this built and decorated, as one of his homes, but he meant it for the Brotherhood, because he knew one day, Wrath would take the throne… so you see… when Darius died… I inherited everything, and while I would never take this away from the Brotherhood, it is mine, in my name only. Wrath never changed it. With my permission, and at my suggestion, which they all gladly agreed upon, all the Brothers chose to move in here with Wrath and I, for better protection, safety and communication. Of course, Fritz willingly came, too, I insisted he come with us and work for us and live with us like he did for my father. It’s also close to the hollowed caves where Brotherhood ceremonies are performed and the _lesser_ jars are stored.”

Qhuinn was speechless, almost more so than when the Scribe Virgin had told him about Layla, and Blay… almost. This was the Queen’s house, not the Brother’s, oh it was the Brotherhood’s mansion and training compound, but this whole property belonged to the Queen. Not to mention he’s still stunned and trying to recover from her pride and appreciation of everything he’d done… and now it suddenly seemed more meaningful.

“I know you said you don’t need formalities, but thank you my Queen, for everything. For allowing me to stay here, for letting me be a part of this wonderful, but odd family, and for this talk. It’s … it has helped and while I’m still incredibly nervous, I guess I’ll get through it somehow and hope that things are okay.”

“You’re more than welcome, and sometimes, our family… our true family… isn’t who we were born into, while I am technically with those I was born of, my mother left me, Darius couldn’t care for me, but Wrath found me, after a long time in families that supposedly chose me. It’s who we choose, who accepts us, flaws and all, and see the good in us and the potential, even when we don’t see it in ourselves.”

Qhuinn has a flashback, a memory, a moment he’ll never forget. _“What is wrong with you that you care so much about me?” – “What is wrong with you that you can’t see why I would?”_ Qhuinn was fighting back the tears.

“I do know everything will work out… just remember, we’re your family now – all of us – you have a huge support group for anything you need. One last piece of advice, even if you have more advice than you can probably stand – I’m aware of how the Scribe Virgin works – if there were any words of wisdom, suggestions or advice she gave… heed them, she’s usually right about everything, and even when she’s wrong, it’s usually us that have the timing wrong, and she’s still right.”

Beth stands and extends her hand to Qhuinn.

“I know you don’t need help up, but when someone offers help, there are times to take that help, without questioning it or reading anything into it other than just someone caring for you who just wants to help.”

For a moment Qhuinn thinks of previous times where someone offered him help and he always turned it down thinking they thought he was weak. But she’s not doing that, well, not to mention, Queen here, you don’t refuse the Queen’s help.

He lifts his hand to put it in hers, and was fucking stunned when she pulled him right up. Clearly his face showed his surprise because she laughed.

“I may be female, but I’m still a vampire and I get more than enough ‘exercise’ with the races strongest, most powerful male.”

She really is the Queen of their race.

“I… can I ask you… something, maybe a little personal?”

“Always, just don’t always expect an answer.”

He thinks she’s serious till she chuckles.

“Why… why are doing this? Helping me? Why me?”

“Haven’t you figured that out yet?”

“Figured what out?”

“Qhuinn… Darius was my father, as I told you. So all this,” she moves her arms around indicating the mansion and probably it’s property, “is mine. If something should happen to me, this all goes to my family. I may be Wrath’s wife and Queen, but by law, that means kin… my brother… John.”

Holy shit… she can’t be saying what he thinks she’s saying.

“Should something happen to John… as his _ahstrux nohtrum_ , it would become yours to manage. Being the Queen’s brother’s _ahstrux nohtrum_ makes you basically part of the royal family.”

Oh my fucking god! Qhuinn thinks… he’s … not sure what the fuck to think.

“Not to mention I like you,” she chuckles again, “you don’t have to worry about that for a long time to come, I just thought you should know, not only why I was helping, why you were chosen, why I think you are a worthy male… not just anyone is chosen to be in the royal family. … And with that, I believe I shall take my leave. I probably have a very anxious _hellren_ who is ready to attack me as soon as I walk in the door.”

Qhuinn looks horrified for a brief second before Beth’s face takes on the look of, not Queen, but a female who is very much looking forward to being ‘attacked’ by her male. She even chuckles a throaty little laugh that, were he honest with himself, is a bit of a turn on, and were they in a very different situation, and it was several months ago, well, he’s not going there.

“Everything will be fine Qhuinn – follow your heart and it will guide you.”

She leans over and kisses him on the cheek before walking out, her long dark hair billowing behind her as she moves, hips swaying a little more than they were before, a gleam in her eyes knowing where she was going. And for a brief moment, he’s almost tempted to ask the Scribe Virgin if any Chosen look like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Fair warning though: this is not a finished story, I'm still working on it. Unfortunately life can be crazy and my muse is fickle, so I don't know how quickly I can update. I will never abandon a story, but sometimes I take long enough to update it might seem like that. If you stick with this and keep going, you'll be rewarded. Hope you enjoy what I continue to add. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be short, but there's more after this.

The next few days went by in a blur. He had meals delivered to his room, he didn’t talk to anybody, and when he knew that most of the males were fighting, patrolling or with their _shellans_ , he would go down to the gym. He figured some rigorous exercising for hours at a time might just make him… stronger? Work off energy? He didn’t know what he was doing, but pumping iron, running at crazy fast speeds, and listening to loud music at least prevented him from thinking… and when you looked at his track record with thinking… not great.

He noticed Fritz walk in with a bottle of water and a towel, for him. That was unusual, not Fritz doing things for anyone, but specifically for him, and crazy good timing, too. Fritz usually had the most bizarre timing that always seemed to work really well. Fritz bowed a little, definitely weird, he wasn’t used to being bowed to. He stopped lifting, turned off the music, pulled out his ear buds and looked at Fritz.

“I apologize for interrupting, but his majesty requests your presence, sire.”

Again, weird… really formal. Then again… he was, like part of the royal family… weird. Then he thought about why he would want to see him… shit! This was it.

“Where at?”

“The throne room, sire.”

He should have figured that. “Now?”

“Yes sire, he has a message for you and wanted to deliver it in person.”

Of course he did, can’t exactly text ‘go 2 prple rm and get bzy wth chosen.’

“Thanks Fritz, I’m on my way. I’ll take a shower and…”

“I apologize again, sire, but the King doesn’t want to be kept waiting, and if I may say so sire, the King is no stranger to sweat and exercise, he would not be offended at all.”

Qhuinn sighed in resignation, but accepted. He knew from previous experiences you didn’t keep the King waiting, it never worked. 

He knocked on the big door and heard Wrath’s powerfully deep “come in” and did.

***

“This isn’t a formal meeting, so make yourself comfortable wherever. Just thought I’d say this in person. Layla will be coming tomorrow night, not sure when the whole thing will start, but we’ll be all set up. Anything you need son?”

“I suppose asking for a couple more years is out of the question.”

“Ha! Fraid not Qhuinn.”

“How about, and I don’t want this to sound mean, but I don’t want Layla coming to my room. I mean, I like my room being mine, and I’m not sure about all this yet, so I’d like my room staying mine.”

“I understand Qhuinn… did you have a room in mind?”

“How about the lavender room? I don’t know if it has a name, but it’s all purples and lavenders and it seems to be popular with the Chosen that have been here… I think Layla would like it.”

“Very well, it will be taken care of, and ready for you guys. Anything else?”

“Ummm… it’s supposed to, umm, drain the male, right? So could you… have someone standing by, for when it’s over, so…”

“That can absolutely be arranged. Other females aren’t affected by the needing, so we can have one or two Chosen come here the following morning. And I’ll arrange for Fritz to be standing by with a whole bunch of food, trust me, you’ll need it.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Qhuinn can’t think of much of anything else to say.

“You’re free to go now Qhuinn.”

He nods, still in a daze.

“Qhuinn?”

“Huh?”

“You’ll be fine son, it may seem weird, or new, or like there’s no way you’re ready, but your body will know what to do. No matter what you feel or how you think you’ll react, our biology is a powerful force. You won’t hurt her either, the body knows what to do and how to respond, you won’t even need your brain for most of it. You won’t be able to deny it… and Qhuinn? The needing makes all males respond on a primitive level, designed solely to reproduce, so I know you’ll be fine. And you are a worthy male. You’re one of the best warriors I’ve seen fresh from his transition, we chose you to be John’s _ahstrux nohtrum_ , Layla chose you, and you put your heart and soul into everything you do. Do right by the Chosen, respect her and take care of her, and I know you will because it’s who you are. By the time your services will be required you won’t be worrying or thinking or concerned any more… you’ll just do, and that’s perfectly normal. You’ve never lived through a needing, never experienced the pull it has, you’ve never had to recognize exactly what’s going on. So while you might be confused as to why you’re body responds to seemingly nothing… you will be curious, and anywhere in the mansion, once you get close enough… it’ll hit, full force, and your body takes over. I’m telling you this to prepare you, not to scare you. … One more thing… get plenty of rest till it hits, you’ll need it. If you need something to help you calm and sleep ask Fritz, he’s got this funky tea and some weird smelling candles that actually work really well. And no I’m not telling you how I know that.”

He’s still dazed, but somehow that does all help, just knowing… if Wrath thinks he’ll be fine… and he was a newly transitioned male once, he had to know, by now, what a needing was like.

He thanks Wrath one more time, eliciting an amused chuckle from him, and turns to head back to his room… to do… who knows, sit, sitting would be good… shower, no… bath, even better. Hot bath, soaking… sounds perfect, maybe he’ll call Fritz when he gets back to his room, see if the _doggen_ has anything for frazzled nerves of a male who actually doesn’t want to take part in a needing. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you you would be rewarded. This is not only a long chapter, but it's also what you've been waiting for... wink, wink, nudge, nudge, know what I mean? (And I hope you get that reference, but if you don't, there's smut!) Enjoy!

Layla was here… fuck! Layla was here. He didn’t know when to go in, if he should go in, when it would start. Would he know when the fuck it started? Why was he so nervous about this? All the times he’d ever been with anyone kept running through his head. All the males and females, human and civilian. It was… it was sickening, that’s what it was, that’s what the problem was.

That’s why he was out in the hallway staring at the goddamned door… like a coward, scared of a female. No, he wasn’t scared of the female… what was he scared of? He still thought he was unworthy… but you didn’t turn down the Scribe Virgin down, did you?

He knew what he was scared of… it wasn’t failing… it was succeeding. He was scared of what might happen if everything was right. What if he wanted to mate her? What would happen to him, to John, to Blay? What if she got pregnant? Sure he’d be worried about her and the baby, but what if… what if everything was okay? What if he became a father… fuck! He couldn’t handle this.

But he couldn’t go anywhere else either. He didn’t even want to be in the hallway, but figured he needed to see her. Hell, he was gonna be, well, having sex with her sooner or later, you kind of want to start with hello before it’s wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am. Although, he wouldn’t do that, he hoped. He still wasn’t sure how this worked… he knew what to do… he’d done it enough… although Layla was much too good and pure… and was a _newling_. He couldn’t take her, fuck her like all the others. She didn’t deserve that, she was too good for that. Huh. That’s the same thing he told Blay, god, it seems like a lifetime ago, now. Great, now he was thinking of that, and getting hard. Well, ironically, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing based on what was coming… bad pun, Qhuinn, he thinks.

What he wouldn’t give for a little support right about now, but how do you ask for support for this? Everybody was safely ensconced in their own rooms, knowing what was coming, ready for the impending erotic wave to rush over the mansion… at least that’s about how it seemed. He was still waiting to feel it. Actually he wasn’t waiting to feel it, somewhere inside his mind he was hoping the Scribe Virgin was wrong and got the wrong month, or year, or something.

He wasn’t even sure anyone could provide support right now. He didn’t know if anything would help anyway. Everything was taken care of, everything was ready. He did see Layla when she came over, he greeted her before she went to rest. She looked tired and like she didn’t feel well. Apparently that’s what happened right before the needing started. So it could be any minute now.

He had even taken a shower, a bath, and soaked in the hot tub in the gym. He wanted to make sure he was clean as possible, too bad he couldn’t clean the inside. What was really weird though, normally a shower or bath is a perfect excuse to jerk off… but this time? Nothing, he didn’t want to do anything, he wasn’t even interested. Maybe that’s what worried him, he was worried he wouldn’t be able to get it up. Although, that thought about Blay a moment ago…

Great, he thought, while he’s been hand selected to breed with a Chosen, he just had to think of another male, one he couldn’t have, then he’d be able to have sex with Layla. Fucking brilliant… god, he was so fucked up. Even with all the change, being clean, being told he was worthy, no more metal, appearing as normal as possible for Layla… and at the moment, he didn’t have any, well, he had his chain, that didn’t come off… it felt weird not wearing the holster and having his pistols. He even had a clean outfit, nothing fancy, no special robes, just something different than his usual all black and leather. Dark jeans and a Hanes black t-shirt, it felt different, almost normal… like back to right after his transition when he would come to school in jeans and a t-shirt. All he needed were tennis shoes, John and Blay by his side, and no baggage and he’d be set.

Fuck! He was thinking about Blay… again. On one hand he wondered if he’d ever stop thinking about him, on the other hand, he never wanted to stop thinking about him. Then he remembered what Layla had requested, and the Scribe Virgin… that Blay should be used to feed Layla. That was almost enough to make him go in there and confront her about that request. The one male in this place that didn’t need to be here… on the other hand, the thought of Blay not being here, and anything happening while none of them could do anything, feeling almost trapped… he would never forgive himself.

He looked up and realized he was sitting on the floor, staring at her door. No one coming, makes sense, no noise at all… unnerving. He could see his door, and John’s door. He could see Blay’s door, and what was Phury’s door before moving to the mountains for the other Chosen who were over here.

He looked at Layla’s door again. Yeah, he should definitely go in, but he couldn’t make his feet move. He heard the faint sound of footsteps, but for some reason couldn’t look away from the door… his fate, whatever way it went, lay beyond that door. The footsteps were getting a little louder, he wondered who would be wandering around. Maybe someone getting a snack for the coming whatever it was. He chuckled at that… that was a funny image for some reason… then he pictured all the food that they used to eat, and how that would look, to pig out before fucking, would you be able to fuck?

He didn’t want to be loud and cause anyone to worry, but he couldn’t stop laughing, as quietly as possible, biting his lip. Why the fuck was he laughing so hard? Oh, not laughing, he was crying. Why is this so fucking hard? Why can’t he do this? Why did he have to do this alone? Well, he wouldn’t be alone, but still… why couldn’t he have lived his life normally, had a normal family, grew up without worry or fear or rejection. Why was he making such a big deal about just having sex for hours on end?

God he hated feeling this way… he couldn’t stop the tears if he wanted to. He buried his face in his hands and let the tears come, crying harder than… ever, actually, he didn’t think he’d ever actually cried. And now he couldn’t stop. Somewhere in his subconscious his mind heard a gasp and the footsteps stopped, but he really didn’t fucking care who was there, he just… then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in shock and looked up fast to see who it was.

He froze, couldn’t move, didn’t know why, but just… couldn’t… Blay… his Blay… right there… those deep dark blue eyes, that silky soft curly red hair, impeccably dressed, as always. Perfect skin, perfect, full, rosy lips… he knew exactly what they tasted like, god, he remembered that. His vision was blurring, why, it wasn’t fair… oh, right, tears. He stood up, awkwardly, fumbling for balance a little, while wiping his eyes with his hands.

He opened his clearer eyes now and saw Blay… still standing there, looking, well… kind of pissed, maybe, but more… concerned? Shocked? He didn’t know what Blay was thinking, and that almost started him crying again, he used to know exactly what Blay thought. He thought he should say something, but didn’t know what.

“Hi… I… sorry, I don’t know what came over me. Stress I guess… I mean, the Scribe Virgin demands your presence and service and you gotta accept, right? When did life become so damn hard? I don’t know what the fuck I’m saying, ignore me. I’ll… I’ll be alright, probably, hopefully… who the fuck knows.”

He’s rambling, staring at anywhere other than those blue eyes that… if he stared longer… he knows he’s rambling, but he doesn’t know what else to say, so much comes to mind, but not right now, later, maybe… he’s not sure , though. Blay’s still standing there staring at him, like he’s an alien or something.

“Sorry you had to see that, I … you okay?”

He hopes Blay will answer this time. He’s not sure if he wants an answer, but he knows he wants to hear Blay’s voice, he… how long has it been since he heard it? Not in anger? Too long, far too fucking long! Then again, maybe with where he’s at, hearing his voice isn’t gonna help.

“You… you look different.”

Okay… that wasn’t what he thought Blay would say at all.

“What do you mean, different?”

“What do you mean, what do I mean? You… the piercings, they’re gone… you…why?”

Great, now he sounds angry. Damnit, why does he always seem to bring out the worst in people?

“Oh, that, did that a while ago, don’t really know why, just tired of it, I guess.”

“You were tired of it, and just decided to remove it… and apparently let your hair grow back.”

“Yeah, wanted a different look, simpler, real, me, I guess… although … who knows who that is.”

“Don’t you know? You’ve always known who you are. Always been so sure, more than happy to tell everyone else who you are, what you are, what you aren’t.”

Still angry… he might have known. What he wouldn’t give to have at least a little peace between them. Maybe honesty might help, who knows, but no time like the present, he’s so tired of hiding.

“No… I don’t think I’ve ever known. I was always trying to be something I’m not, be someone I’m not. Always trying to fit in and be accepted. My own family tried to have me killed,” there’s not much emotion to his voice, and he’s not really looking at Blay, but he knows Blay is listening intently. “I wanted to be cooler, tougher, prove I was something, prove I had what it took to do anything, take anything, but… it got so old, so tiresome, I’m done with that. I wanted a change, and the only way to change, is to change yourself and start within, so that’s what I’m doing. Hopefully anyway… who knows what will happen after today, but at least, well, I hope I’ll be a better person.”

“What do you mean you’ve never known, you could have fooled me. You didn’t have to prove anything. And how could you not know what comes after today… you know Layla is in there,” Qhuinn detects the venom in Blay’s voice, although he’s not quite sure why it’s there, he’s pretty sure he does, though.

“Yeah, she is, and if… she, you know, becomes pregnant, then I’ll want her to stay here, Wrath already said that was okay.”

“Of course he would… where else would she be but with you?”

Qhuinn detects something else in his voice now, hurt? Rejection? Fear? He’s not sure, but if that’s there, at all, because Blay still wants him, then maybe that’s not such a bad thing.

“We’re not mating, or anything… the Scribe Virgin... you know she wants young, like now, so she chose me, or rather, Layla chose me, still haven’t figured that out yet. Although it’s not like the other Brother’s she feeds could do it. They’re all actually mated.”

“What do you mean you haven’t figured that out yet… of course Layla chose you. Layla always chose you.”

“I know, I mean, no, I do know, it’s just we’ve talked about this a lot, and we came to an understanding. She’s not in love with me, just the idea of being in love. And I’m definitely not in love with her, but, well, I guess after our last conversation, I can understand why if the Scribe Virgin told her to take her pick, she’d choose me. She already knows me and would know that I really didn’t want this either, but we at least know each other’s thoughts and feelings.”

“You’ve talked… and understand each other? What the hell does that even mean? And you’re not mating…  and... you’re not in love with her.”

It wasn’t quite a question, more a statement, a dumbfounded statement. Did Blay actually think he was?

“Did you think I was? I’d never said anything, I mean she’d, you know, asked about things, and I showed her some things, but she’s still, I mean I never, we don’t… shit!”

“Qhuinn…” Qhuinn has to hold back a moan at hearing his name from Blay’s lips, Blay’s voice. He’s been controlling himself so far, with no real urges for anything, but hearing that… he’s almost hoping the needing starts soon to avoid what might be inevitable the longer he stands near Blay.

“I don’t understand… you… you made it sound like you were gonna mate Layla, and I thought, that this… was, the start of that.”

“No. I don’t… I mean, I’ve figured a lot out lately, and while there’s a lot there that can’t happen, I’ve come to terms with myself and whatever happens, happens. I don’t look forward to this, but…”

“You’re not looking forward to sex… after everything you’ve done.” Qhuinn hears the underlying hate there, and can’t help but flinch, a little, hoping Blay doesn’t notice, but he does, but doesn’t say anything.

“Honestly, no, I’m not, I… well, I think John was the only one who knows this, but I haven’t… not since… well, I mean I changed that last night, I couldn’t do it anymore after that… it was, well, it was right after the last time we spoke.”

Blay stood there stunned, speechless for a moment. Mouth hanging open in a gasp… god Qhuinn wanted to run his thumb along those lips, taste them again, lick them. Shit, not what he needed to be thinking about. He turned away from Blay suddenly and closed his eyes.

“What is the matter with you… I mean, you’ve obviously changed. And I don’t know why. And now you can’t look at me?”

Shit, Blay sounded pissed again… how to explain… should he explain… yes, he should, not knowing when he was going into Layla’s room, or when he would be needed in there, maybe now was the perfect time to tell Blay, tell him everything. But could he bring himself to do that? What would be the point of saying anything… great now he sounded like he did when he first told Blay to ‘take care.’ God, why did he have to do that? Why did he have to do this?

“Qhuinn, either tell me what the fuck is going on with you, or … or… go in there… where we both know you want to be.”

Qhuinn takes a deep breath, but can’t speak very loudly. He forces himself to whisper an answer. He’s afraid if he talks to loud it’ll open up the flood gates and everything will come out.

“I can’t… can’t tell you… and I told you, I don’t really want to go in, but I know I have to. You know it’s funny. After everything I’ve done, as you said, you’d think this would be easy, but… that, all of that… it meant nothing… it was a release, it was a validation that I could do something, be something, proved I was wanted… but this… this will actually mean something, there’s no going back, no other choices. I…”

He had to stop for a sec, gather his thoughts, chance a glance at Blay, although he wasn’t sure he wanted to see what he might see there.

Blay’s not looking at him, but he hears him, loud and clear, even though it’s only an equal whisper to his, “you were always wanted.”

Qhuinn doesn’t know how to respond to that. He, well, he knew, sure he knew that Blay wanted him, but there was a trace of something in his voice that sounded like he was still wanted. Certainly Blay couldn’t still want him, not after everything he’d done and said.

“Blay…” he doesn’t know how to finish that… what do you say to someone who means so much to you, when you’re about to be with another… and he knew Blay’s thoughts about him being with Layla… he could see it in his eyes last time Blay saw the two of them together.

Suddenly a wave of energy hit; it was a powerful, strong, knee-buckling surge. Both males’ eyes turned toward the door, where a moan was heard from the other side. Not the kind of moan Qhuinn might expect though. That wasn’t a pleasurable moan; that was a moan of pain. Qhuinn frowned at that… how could she be in pain?

“Don’t you know?”

Qhuinn looked at Blay, shocked that he answered that… “did… did you just read my thoughts?”

“What? … No, you said that out loud... why are you surprised?”

“I, well, this whole thing was, well, kind of explained,” he looked down at himself, “clearly the biology part of the lesson was right,” he said begrudgingly. He had honestly been hoping his body wouldn’t know what to do… clearly it knew what it wanted to do. And as another powerful wave surged through them, he was finding it very hard to ignore. Huh… apparently the King and Queen were both right.

“Kind of explained,” Blay sounded doubtful, and … strained, like… well, they said all males, clearly the needing didn’t take into account sexual orientation. “She’s going to be in pain, until, well,” he sounded, and looked, almost embarrassed, of course he did, this was a proper, worthy male who didn’t speak of such things in polite company. He bit back a laugh at that, he was hardly polite company. Blay continued, “until a male, finishes… inside her… the female’s body… releases powerful hormones that make the needing possible, but it hurts to have that much energy and chemistry flowing through the body… and only the balancing hormones and energy from a male can help.”

Okay, if this had been a couple years ago and they were sitting around with John talking about transitioning and sex he’d give Blay a hard time for making sex sound boring. Damn! Maybe thinking about hard isn’t such a good idea.

“I didn’t know it would hurt… I just thought… that must be what Queen Beth mentioned about the female not caring cause she’s so out of it.”

Another wave hit, followed by a deeper moan, oh, that didn’t sound good at all. They were both leaning against opposite walls, fighting the call their bodies had. Although if Qhuinn had to guess, Blay didn’t look like he was struggling as much as Qhuinn… so maybe orientation did play a part in it. Not that he had much time to think about that right now. He already knew he was bi, or, whatever he was… he went from sexual to abstinence, what was he? Oh, right… father-to-be… with a Chosen… had to go attend to her first, though. Fuck!

This was hard enough facing this… but with Blay standing there… his body was responding all right… to the next wave that came from the room hitting his body and sex drive hard. But also the other male standing there… shit… if… he was wondering what being here for Bella’s needing was like… if he and Blay had been here, then… maybe that wouldn’t have been a good thing… then again…

Qhuinn took a step to the door, and another, it was like an invisible rope had been lassoed around his cock and pulling it toward the only thing it wanted… to fill that need that was beyond that door. No longer connected to his thoughts or feelings. Oh, sure, he could still wonder why the fuck was he moving, but he couldn’t control the moving anymore. He opened the door… aware of Blay, but couldn’t look at him for fear of what his reaction to that male might actually be at the moment… and was hit with Layla’s scent, which, oddly enough, was actually lavender, and vanilla and citrus… he knew that scent well, he’d smelled it before, but this was so much fucking stronger, his brain and body couldn’t figure out if he wanted to take her now… or run screaming.

Layla moaned even louder when he opened the door… like his being there made it change, made it… worse. She didn’t even look in his direction. Her legs scissoring together, gripping the sheets, wet with sweat, dripping… probably more than once place was dripping. Long blond hair cascading over the pillow case, some of it damp with sweat, a flush covering her whole body. Even with her dress on, he could tell.

Her breasts stood straight up, perky, even though she was laying down. Jesus! He could see her nipples through the dress… she was stunning, beautiful, so ready. He realized he could do this, he wanted to do this, not as her male, but as a male relieving an exquisite female… that someone so beautiful and perfect and pure and innocent would choose him to be with her, take her, fill her… he was suddenly honored and humbled and knew… he would be here, he would help, he would be whatever she needed.

With a clarity, and calm and sense of direction he had never had before he looked to Layla seeing his present, he remembered his past and could let it go… then he looked over at Blay… and saw his future. Another wave, and painful groan, rolled from Layla through him, through Blay… and Blay looked up, maybe not meaning to, but he did. The Scribe Virgin’s words repeated in his head. “ _There will come a time when you are forced to make a choice. It will not be easy, for it will not be an obvious choice. At that moment when hope seems lost and doubt starts to cloud your thinking, listen to your heart and follow your heart.”_ That’s all Qhuinn needed.

The moment their eyes met, he let go of the door, turned a little, grabbed Blay by the front of his shirt and drug him to him, crushing his lips to Blays. Oh so fucking sweet… so soft, so right. Blay moaned into his mouth… oh god! He could learn to live for that sound, this feeling. He wrapped his arms around Blay and pulled him closer… their proud, thick erections grinding into each other. Both groaning at the contact, growling like they finally had their prey and fuck anyone else who wanted it, this was his, Blay was his… and with that his bonding scent flooded out of him.

Layla moaned in agony at that… such a powerful scent, strong musky dark spices… making her feel things she’d never felt. So much pain, not realizing the needing would be this way. She had learned all about the females and males body and how they combined and why. But she had no idea there would be this much pain, and she didn’t understand how on earth being with a male could possibly ease this pain. It hurt so much… and she knew Qhuinn was there… and someone else… Blay she thought. That made sense… maybe they were both going to ease her. She wanted just Qhuinn… but knew Qhuinn, maybe this is the only way he could be with her, was to be with him, too.

She fought through another wave of pain, even though it consumed everything, nor could she feel anything… she was on fire, so hot, and her body was covered in wetness. She knew she was wet somewhere else, too… that place between her legs where Qhuinn made her feel exquisite before, and this… this was nothing like that… not even close to that.

She fought with all her will power to look over at Qhuinn and Blay and gasped. They… wow… they were beautiful together. Part of her was jealous that the two of them had this, something she was so desperate for, and yet a part of her was happy for them. They looked so right together, like they belonged with each other.

Then she saw Blay pull back and stare at Qhuinn, they had stopped kissing, but were struggling to breathe, and their grips on each other hadn’t loosened. Blay looked confused, although she wasn’t sure why… she knew how Blay felt, it was obvious. Qhuinn might have told her before that Blay didn’t know… but certainly he must. She had seen them look at each other, and after she got over the disappointment of not mating with Qhuinn she thought back to all their times together and she knew Qhuinn and Blay were meant for each other. But the Scribe Virgin told her she had to do this and she had to choose, and Qhuinn was the only male she would want for this. Suddenly her path was clear, she knew what had to happen. Qhuinn was meant to be with her, she was pretty sure the Scribe Virgin knew it was supposed to be Qhuinn, too. But no one said anything about Blay… and she knew that for Qhuinn to be okay, he would need Blay here. And she was pretty sure that Blay would need to be here.

As another blast of energy surged out of her, she was powerless to do anything other than moan again at the pain. Closing her eyes tight, gripping the sheets harder, trying to breathe through the pain and this… this wave of energy and heat that she knew not how to stop.

Qhuinn and Blay parted and looked into each other’s eyes, both wanting to say something, not sure what to say. Their lips were equally swollen, eyes dilated and darkening with need, each of their bonding scent coming off in waves towards the other, not able to stop, not able to let go, not knowing what to do next. Both males holding back moans of pleasure at the contact of both of their erections, throbbing and pulsing within their now very tight pants, knowing what they wanted to do, yet, it hardly seemed appropriate, and what shitty timing.

When Layla groaned again, even louder, not only did Qhuinn feel very guilty that he hadn’t done anything yet to help, but that would mean he would have to let go of Blay… and he suddenly thought that if Blay left, they’d never see this through. He didn’t know how he knew that, but he did. Only one thought, one word, crossed his mind.

He looked back into Blay’s eyes and softened his expression, as much as he could, standing in Layla’s room with her going through her needing, his nerves and sex drive running in overdrive, and muttered the only thing he could think, “stay.”

Blay’s eyes widened, he gasped. Qhuinn could see the disbelieving look, not knowing what he could want. Hell, he didn’t know what he wanted, but he knew he wanted Blay, needed Blay, couldn’t, he had to have Blay there, why he didn’t know, but he had to have him here.

He forced himself to let go of Blay’s body, but took his hand, because the thought of not touching him now was so painful, so horrible, he couldn’t even think it. He walked over to the door, closed and locked it, then turned to face Blay again. He pulled Blay over to the bed, still holding his hand, he smiled at Blay, really smiled. He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled, but the fact that Blay was still here, not walking away, not running away, not shouting at him. Just staring at him, stunned and shocked, he couldn’t help but smile. Blay’s eyes started watering, unable to stop the tears.

“So long, Qhuinn…”

He had to stop at that… “so long…what?”

“Your smile… so long since I’ve seen it… and now, without all the metal and your hair growing back… it’s,” Blay was struggling to breathe and trying not to cry, “so much like… when… I fell in love with you.”

“Are you still, Blay? Do you still love me?” He had to know… not the best circumstances to find out, but if they were going to do what he thought they were going to do, and Blay was staying, he had to know.

Blay swallowed and cleared his throat and struggled to get out, “always, Qhuinn… I … always.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Because Blay… I love you, too… have for a long time, I’ve just been too chicken shit to say it, to admit it… and I can’t… I can’t deny it anymore.”

Blay would have wept, if he had the time or energy. Layla’s needing was growing stronger by the second and however much pain she was in, she was aware enough to know that whatever Qhuinn and Blay were doing, they had to do it before Qhuinn took her. She struggled to get this out, but had to get their attention, she wasn’t going to be able to let them have their moment much longer.

“Qhuinn,” she took a breath and gasped out the next word, “Blay.”

They both looked down at her… even more flushed, more sweaty, and more beautiful than before. She extended both her arms to the side, forcing her hands to let go of the blanket.

“I know… you two are meant… to be… but help me… Qhuinn… please.” She paused to catch her breath through the energy flowing through her and from her. “Blay… Qhuinn is right… stay… right thing… to do… only way… he will.”

And with that she was gone… she was still there, still conscious, still achingly needy and in agony, hoping that Qhuinn really could help, praying to the Scribe Virgin they would do something soon, but unable to communicate or respond to anything.

Qhuinn responded first by starting to get undressed, clearly that had to happen, it would be downright rude to do this dressed, not to mention uncomfortable. Blay sensed Qhuinn’s hesitation, not that he was anxious for this either, but… he couldn’t believe what Qhuinn had said, what he’d done, what they were going to do. He thought Qhuinn was, well, all the nasty, mean things he thought were never really his, just the manifestation of all his anger at Qhuinn.

He had an idea that Qhuinn felt the same way about him, but was willing to walk away from someone who couldn’t accept who he was and be the male he loved. He honestly was shocked at the revelations Qhuinn had made in the hallway… and he could kick his own ass for not seeing all that sooner. And now they were doing whatever it was they were going to do. And as much as this whole Layla/Qhuinn thing bothered him before, suddenly he was completely accepting, and he knew how to see them both through this.

Blay started undressing the moment after Qhuinn did. Yes, he was feeling Layla’s needing and his body responded, all males did, but nowhere near to what Qhuinn was responding with. He knew that Qhuinn went both ways. No matter the reason for all the times he’d been with others, you still had to be attracted to who you were with, and he was okay with Qhuinn being into females and males… well, until he chose every male but him… but he wasn’t gonna think that now.

Right now Layla needed Qhuinn and, oddly Qhuinn needed Layla. He sure as hell wasn’t going to be doing that. That was for Qhuinn, he knew how Qhuinn felt about her. He’d seen him look at her before, and saw him looking at her now. No way did Blay look that interested… unless he was looking at Qhuinn. And looking at Qhuinn he was… it had been a long time since he’d seen him, even longer without clothes… back to the days of training, when they’d all showered together, and he tried not to notice. So now, not only did he notice, but he could look and appreciate. God, Qhuinn was beautiful, stunning, magnificent, handsome, strong, powerful, hard, muscles and strength and his bonding scent, and his beautiful, hard, proud cock. Never had he seen anyone as sexy as Qhuinn, nor would he ever again. And whatever came after this… he knew he would never need to look further than Qhuinn.

Qhuinn slowly started lifting up Layla’s dress, being so careful and reverent, Blay thought it was oddly beautiful to watch Qhuinn being so attentive and soothing. Layla truly was a female of worth and worthy of the Chosen she was a part of. He wasn’t attracted, but he could certainly appreciate the female form, and if this does lead to conception, a child born of her and Qhuinn would be a truly magnificent young and stunning male or female.

He could sense Qhuinn’s hesitation, along with the power flowing through Qhuinn’s body. Qhuinn was consumed by Layla’s needing, desperate to respond, yet not wanting to hurt Layla, or upset her. Blay was amazed at how suddenly attuned he was to Qhuinn’s state of mind and body. Although his mind wasn’t fully functioning, Blay could tell his body was on automatic. Qhuinn had removed Layla’s dress and was staring at her perfect breasts, they were hot, pink, nipples very hard and dark. Her core drenched and the aroma flowed through the room like a thick fog covering everything.

The needing so strong, the hormones so powerful that Qhuinn had to force Layla’s legs apart, almost crying in fear of hurting her. She was so far removed from everything outside her body she didn’t know what was going on other than she knew that something would happen soon, something that was supposed to help. Qhuinn reached out to touch that wet, bare part of her that he would soon be entering. It was so hot, so drenched, smelled so good… almost as good as another scent in the room. Somewhere in his mind it registered that he thought Blay was still here, but was consumed in Layla, her scent, her need, his ability to fill that need. Layla moaned even louder at the touch, seemingly worse from that contact.

Blay climbed on the bed behind Qhuinn, not pausing to revel in the look, the feel, the _phearsom_ male that he was about to touch. So long had he wanted this, to be here, to feel him, to hold him, to touch him… it was almost too much to control. He was positive if it weren’t for Layla, her need for Qhuinn and Qhuinn being lost in her and the needing and his concern for everything to go right… Blay would have come just from touching the only male he’s ever wanted… and, at least, for the moment had. He refused to move further past this moment in time… and just to relish the pleasure that he could experience with Qhuinn right now.

Qhuinn was close enough to Layla to penetrate, but for some reason wasn’t yet. He was caressing her core with one hand and holding her hip with the other. Blay scooted up directly behind Qhuinn, flush with his back… oh god, he thought… the feeling of Qhuinn against him. He was leaking, dripping on to the bed, overwhelmed by the male in front of him. He gasped when Qhuinn leaned back against him and breathed out his name. Never, ever had his name sounded so good. He forced himself to get this thing started, not just for Qhuinn, but for Layla, she had to have been desperate by now, and what Qhuinn was doing clearly wasn’t enough.

“Qhuinn… it’s okay… you can’t hurt her… you won’t hurt her.”

“But… I never… what if…”

He reached around to Qhuinn’s front, wrapping his bare arm around Qhuinn’s chest, moaning at the full contact of skin on skin, gripping his thigh hard with the other hand, forcing himself not to come yet.

“This is what you’re supposed to do during a needing, you have to take her, it’s the only way to help, waiting is only making it worse for her. Look at her, she’s in pain Qhuinn… only you can ease that pain. Her body is more than ready, trust me, whatever pain she might feel at that first breach, as you finish, each time, she will be eased and grateful.”

Qhuinn turned his head to the side and back a little to look at Blay… what they were doing, where they were, who he was with, really seeing them. Blay, behind him, naked, chest to back, the scent of Blay and Layla… the need pouring through and out of his body… the lust and love and trust in Blay’s eyes… that was it… that look… Blay’s eyes… that’s what he needed. That reassurance he had always been searching for, finally finding it at the most unusual and sensual of times. His own eyes focused instantly on Blay’s lips, he attacked them with his own, mouths, tongues, lips, meeting almost cruelly, an erotic battle of wet and sweet and heat, god Blay tasted fantastic… how did he go so long denying himself this… this perfect, beautiful male who wanted him, and only him.

He felt Blay reach around and grab his cock with his other hand, gasping into Blay’s mouth. Qhuinn’s grip tightened and his body acted on it’s own and grabbed and pulled Layla to him, entering her. She screamed in a combination of pain and ecstasy. Qhuinn ached to go deeper… hot, wet, tight, squeezing, pulling, burning… so good… but away from Blay’s mouth… he needed to kiss Blay.

Layla’s screams of pain and pleasure turned into solely pleasurable gasps and pants. She couldn’t believe… this… she was… oh dearest Virgin in the Fade… this was sex… she was having it… no longer a _newling_. Qhuinn was huge, magnificent, truly _phearsom_ … and the needing, still there, but so much more manageable. Qhuinn was taking her, hard and fast, and it was wonderful. She opened her eyes to see him and gasped even louder. Blay was behind him, nuzzling his neck, arms wrapped around Qhuinn tight, stroking his stomach, down to his legs. Blay kissing Qhuinn’s neck, Qhuinn moving his neck to accommodate Blay’s tongue. They were astonishing together.

Qhuinn’s erection was strong and hard and pounding into her, it was sweet and wonderful and amazing and … she saw Blay’s fangs elongate and Qhuinn groaned deeply, apparently responding to the sound, and the feel of those fangs scraping his neck. Whether it was being here, this moment, or the needing, or seeing one or both of them, or having Qhuinn in her, her fangs clearly responded the same way. They elongated suddenly… Qhuinn’s eyes opened and zoomed onto her fangs.  

“Feed her Qhuinn,” she heard Blay say, softly, “it increases the pleasure immensely.” For some reason Qhuinn responded differently than she expected. He turned harshly to Blay as if to get angry. His hips stopped moving and she moaned at the loss of exquisite feeling he was bringing her body. Blay’s eyes held a hint of regret, then met Qhuinn’s, and with a soft smile continued, “as I’ll gladly show you, but later, right now Layla needs your blood more than I want it.”

Qhuinn groaned at that and zeroed onto Blay’s fangs, and she could have sworn Qhuinn’s erection grew inside her, but that seemed impossible. Qhuinn suddenly kissed Blay, hard, both moaning, again, his bonding scent flooding the room. Qhuinn pulled his mouth away abruptly and leaned forward to look into her eyes, and at her fangs. He leaned down, exposing his neck, which she eyed hungrily. She didn’t think twice, and sunk her fangs into his neck. And as she fed on his dark, rich, sweet powerful blood, she felt him start thrusting again, so powerfully, almost painfully, and then he growled. He was so _phearsom_ , so stunning, this so made up for the pain of before.

Blay let Qhuinn’s waist go, so he could lean forward. Seeing Qhuinn feed Layla while taking her… he was partly jealous, what he wouldn’t give to be under Qhuinn, feeling that power, that strength, tasting his blood… he couldn’t hold back anymore… the moment Qhuinn started to thrust, he grabbed his own straining length with one hand, and couldn’t stop his other hand from caressing Qhuinn’s ass, down his crack, rubbing his hole. He couldn’t hold back his bonding scent any longer, nor his orgasm. He both felt and heard Qhuinn growl and came, hard, all over Qhuinn’s back and ass; over and over, seemingly no end to his orgasm. It was more than he had ever come before… even right after his transition he didn’t come this much.

Within moments Layla released Qhuinn’s neck and licked the wound closed, moaning her own orgasm. Qhuinn thrust one last time, being almost sucked in by Layla’s powerful climax, filling her up, orgasming more than he had before. Her orgasm seemingly pulling more out of him than was possible. That was amazingly powerful and he so wanted to collapse on top of her, but didn’t want to crush her.

Blay sensed what Qhuinn felt, and it would be a bit awkward to try and lay off to the side, this was not even close to being over. He leaned forward and moved his arms under Qhuinn’s shoulders. He pulled Qhuinn up to lean back against him, and surrounded the male with his arms. Qhuinn immediately relaxed into Blay’s hold, a soft, sated, peaceful look to his face. Qhuinn rested his head on Blay’s shoulders; he then turned his face into Blay’s neck and placed his arms over Blays. Layla was still flushed and warm and sweaty, but looked calmer and more peaceful than she was before. The energy was still there, but it was minimal to what it was before. Her fangs had retracted and she looked to both of them and smiled, a very pleased feminine sigh escaping her lips. Qhuinn looked down at her and smiled back, but then looked up to Blay, while still smiling.

“Thank you,” Qhuinn whispered before closing his eyes and resting into Blay, letting Blay’s strength and love support him. He could have gotten through that without Blay. He hated seeing Layla in pain, and he wanted to ease her pain, but having Blay here… it made the whole thing so much better. Knowing that Blay was here, for him, with him, because of him, he knew the needing wasn’t over yet, and he was having trouble imagining how much longer this would last, but with Blay by his side, or behind him… just to feel him and smell him was enough, for now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Blay was watching Qhuinn rest before the next round hit, probably only moments away. As strange as it was sharing Layla’s needing, at least sharing the moment and experience. He was pretty sure she didn’t mind him there. But being here for Qhuinn, there was no place he’d rather be, especially based on what they’d already shared and what they were still sharing.

He had found out about Layla’s needing and knew Qhuinn was chosen. He refused to let himself feel anything for that. He didn’t want to stay in the mansion, but everyone there was not permitted to leave, and no guests were welcome to stay. He was the only unmated male, or without partner, and he was not looking forward to being in a house where a needing was taking place. He would have no one to release with, and what release he did find would be frustrating at best.

He wasn’t sure how he would respond, and while he wasn’t surprised his body did respond, he was surprised that his body didn’t respond nearly as strongly as he thought it would. Qhuinn, on the other hand, responded exactly as he knew he would. Seeing Qhuinn in the hall, on the floor, crying, had rocked him to his very core. It disturbed him on a very deep level, then seeing him with his hair growing back, no piercings, he really did look like the male he fell in love with all those years ago. He was actually trying to stay angry, because that was easier than trying to face what Qhuinn was supposed to do. He wanted nothing more than to hold and comfort Qhuinn, but after Qhuinn’s farewell on the balcony, and then his attack and abandonment… he wasn’t sure what to make of what Qhuinn was going through.

When Qhuinn opened the door, in front of him, he knew at that moment Qhuinn hadn’t, and wouldn’t, bond with her, no bonded male would open a door in front of another male, regardless of orientation. And when Qhuinn turned to face him, right before that kiss, he knew, instantly what Qhuinn had decided, how he felt, what he wanted and what he needed. That kiss was so powerful, so amazing, and said so much. He followed Qhuinn’s lead as long as he was allowed, and gladly took over the moment Qhuinn needed him… as it should be with a bonded, mated pair. And after that display and their bonding scent, he was positive that they were bonded and wherever they went after this, it would be together.

The energy began to pick up again, a rolling wave through the room. Layla started to moan again, as her features tightened and her grip was enough to make holes in the blanket. Well, larger holes than what she put there last time. A wave of energy poured out of her over them. Qhuinn’s body immediately responded. His cock swelled and rose, straight out from his body. Blay’s body responded as well, but it was only half from Layla’s need… half was from the male in his arms and the length he so wanted inside him… but he could wait. He’d waited this long, what was a few more days.

Qhuinn’s body took over, with a quick kiss to Blay’s neck he leaned forward, entered Layla once more and began thrusting all over again. Layla’s fangs demanded attention and Qhuinn’s neck was right there. It was so smooth, graceful, so unlike Qhuinn than he had ever seen. Qhuinn seemed to have this peace and acceptance that he’d never had before. He just went with what his body told him. Blay was almost tempted on leaving the room, Qhuinn could certainly handle the rest of this without him. But maybe, part of that peace was because he was there, with Qhuinn. As if he had heard and understood and wanted to get his point across, Qhuinn reached a hand back to Blay, as if needing the contact from him. Blay moved his arm forward and their hands grabbed hold, fingers entwined.

Blay squeezed, but then pulled his fingers back. Qhuinn wanted to protest, but let go, thinking that Blay was trying to tell him something. He felt the loss when Blay moved out from behind him. Layla had just released his vein and sealed the wound, their climax fast approaching, the energy flowing from Layla speeding up with her impending orgasm. He looked into her eyes, she was truly beautiful, and he was honored and pleased and grateful to do this for her, to be this with her. He… loved her… wasn’t in love with her, not like Blay… but he did love her… and if this led to a young, then he would proudly name him or her and be there and protect them.

He looked over as he noticed Blay laying down beside them, on his side. He was watching Layla, they shared a sweet smile, seemingly agreeing on something, having a discussion with looks only. Then Layla… she did something Qhuinn didn’t see coming, she grabbed a hole of Blay’s length and started stroking him. Blay moaned in pleasure, her hands were so hot, and powerful, the needing, Qhuinn’s blood, and Qhuinn being inside her. Her hands even felt better than his own, but as his eyes locked with Qhuinn’s, he was imagining another set of hands on him as well.

Qhuinn looked down at Blay’s impressive erection, it was… if a cock could be beautiful, Blay’s was, it was perfect, hard, long, thick, purple and red, glistening from the pre-come leaking out. Qhuinn started thrusting harder and faster into Layla, she was tight and wet and squeezed him so good, but he was imagining something else he was thrusting into… or rather someone, someone right there with him, with bright blue eyes and red hair and a perfect body. It had been so long since he’d seen it, and it didn’t look like that. Blay was striking. Layla’s climax came upon them rapidly, pulling Qhuinn into her, forcing his climax out of him. He looked back and forth between Layla and Blay, seeing the two people he loved, but so differently was his love for them.

Layla’s hand had stopped moving and let go as she climaxed. He reached and took Blay’s cock into his own hand and stroked with a steady rhythm. Blay watched him as he stroked. Qhuinn was so close to orgasm, but he wanted to come at the same time as Blay, even though that may seem wrong, since he was in Layla, but he wanted to come with Blay. So he gripped harder and moved his hand faster. He could barely hold on any longer and then Blay was coming… all over his hand, his own stomach, groaning at his release. The moment Blay started coming, so did Qhuinn, filling Layla up, yet again… causing Layla to have one more orgasm from the pleasure and force of Qhuinn’s orgasm.

This time Qhuinn couldn’t stop himself from collapsing, but he still didn’t want to crush Layla. She might be a female, but she was still of his kind, and still stronger than human females. She allowed him to collapse on her and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Her legs had already fallen, and his breath on her neck tickled, but felt good. He was a solid weight on top of her, but very much appreciated.

Qhuinn felt Blay move away from them a little, and would have been disappointed, had he not noticed the slight blush on Blay’s cheeks… Blay was making room for him to lay between them. Qhinn lifted up to look at Layla, who looked between Blay and Qhuinn. She dropped one arm and allowed Qhuinn to roll off her and lay between them. She could have been offended, but Qhuinn was a worthy male and she knew he was being gentle in honor of her, she was very pleased.

Qhuinn lay between Blay and Layla… so content he was truly surprised. He felt Blay wrap his arms around him, and turn to face his back. Blay was a solid weight behind him, chest, groin, thighs, calves, it was a heady feeling, and one he could definitely get used to. He looked over at Layla, who was smiling over at both of them. Her body still flushed, but a little lighter than before. Nipples still hard and dark, she had beautiful breasts. He wanted to hold them, feel them.

It’s not like he hadn’t before, but that was for her. He knew this curiosity and want came from the needing, but he also knew that he did like females and males. And after this Blay would be it for him. He kind of felt perverse, in an odd way. The female he should be mating in front of him, he was serving her during her needing. The male he wanted to mate behind him, holding him. He didn’t want Layla in that way, outside of this needing, but for right now, he did want to explore.

Blay apparently picked up on what Qhuinn was feeling. “Go ahead Qhuinn… touch her… let her feel the pleasure you can give her. It’s not selfish, she’ll enjoy it, too.”

Qhuinn looked up at Layla who had a shy little smile and nodded. He reached over and gently palmed one of her breasts. She arched up into his touch. The need and energy beginning to flow again. He took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled and pulled gently, her head tipped back and she moaned. “Taste her, Qhuinn… it’s okay… taste what you want to taste.”

Qhuinn moaned a little, being told what to do, having Blay being the one saying it, having Blay be completely okay with this. He leaned up and quickly kissed Layla, no tongue, just lips, it was more of a thank you and it’s okay than anything else. He didn’t get the same rush and pleasure from kissing Layla… actually from kissing anyone other than Blay. But he really did want to taste her nipples. He moved down a little and licked one. Layla arched and moaned, gripping the sheets again. Qhuinn moaned a little as well. So soft, yet so hard, he was fascinated, and they tasted, they tasted like the scent rolling off her, but more concentrated, but not as much as between her legs.

He licked again, then suckled at her nipples, first one then the other. He couldn’t help himself as he reached down between her legs and rubbed her core. Still hot and wet, soaking and burning, but oh so good. She groaned and started moving her hips to match the movements of his hands. He rubbed hard, both at her core, moving his finger steadily and quickly over that one spot that would drive her wild, all the while sucking her nipples over and over. She was going wild with pleasure, moaning and groaning, gasping, writhing and thrusting. Rutting into his hand, as his finger moved faster and faster until she exploded again. And his finger didn’t stop, he just kept moving, so many climaxes it was almost painful. It didn’t sate the need as much as him inside her, but it was oh so good, so amazing, she couldn’t believe that one spot could cause so much pleasure.

Qhuinn was so busy giving Layla pleasure, watching her body writhe due to his ministrations, he almost forgot why they were here, and who was here. He jumped a little hearing Blay’s voice behind him, a little ragged, and he wondered why. “Take her Qhuinn… now.”

Holy shit Blay sounded sexy right then. He got up, spread her legs and sank back in. He groaned at the intense feeling… god, this was so good. He couldn’t imagine it being better than this. Layla arched again, fangs elongating, again, not recovered yet from her previous orgasms, but writhing in pleasure once again… his filling her doing so much more for the needing than anything else.

She needed to feed, but Qhuinn was so lost to the pleasure he had his eyes shut, head tilt back, thrusting powerfully into her. She looked over to Blay, who was also admiring Qhuinn’s form. Blay noticed her looking, so he looked to her. She looked hungry, her fangs extended, waiting, Qhuinn was clearly lost. Blay got up on his knees and offered his wrist to her. She nodded a quick thanks and struck hard, closing her eyes… his blood tasted wonderful, similar, but a little different to Qhuinn’s, just as powerful, though.

Qhuinn heard something, and opened his eyes to see. He first saw Blay, at his face level, then Blay’s wrist at her mouth. Part of him wanted to remove his wrist cause that was his, but part of him thought it was fucking hot. This whole thing was hot, hotter than he could have possibly imagined. Blay moved closer to him, his own fangs elongated, eyeing Qhuinn’s neck, but knew he couldn’t do that right now… Layla needed it… more than he wanted it, but only just.

So instead of Qhuinn’s neck, he settled for his mouth. As their lips joined, once again, they both moaned at the sensations. Blay could feel Layla’s fangs withdraw and lick the wound closed. He pulled away to nod his acknowledgement and thanks. She barely was aware enough to nod back. The needing hormones had made a full comeback at the onslaught of another orgasm, the blood and the feeling of Qhuinn inside her. Blay turned back to find Qhuinn still staring at him. Blay was so turned on by watching Qhuinn, always had been… but this, this time he could touch and lick and play with any body part he wanted. But there was one thing he wanted to do more than anything else.

He stared into Qhuinn’s eyes, brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked in his fingers. He steadily and rhythmically moved it in and out… a movement he planned on repeating with one of Qhuinn’s much larger body parts later. When his finger was nice and wet, he moved a little closer to Qhuinn and moved the hand around behind him. Qhuinn’s eyes widened as he figured out what Blay was doing. Blay reached down and caressed Qhuinn’s hole again, causing Qhuinn to gasp and buck more unsteadily. Blay decided to move quickly, he took his wet finger and moved fast, straight into Qhuinn’s hole, finding his sweet spot almost by instinct. Qhuinn shouted a roar, his eyes squeezed shut, and he climaxed harder than he thought was possible.

Layla was amazed at the vision before her. Never had she seen a male do that… and she had no idea what Blay had done, but apparently it worked. If she had to compare it, she would compare it to that part on the outside of her that Qhuinn had massaged to make her come apart. And that’s what it looked like Qhuinn was doing.

Qhuinn, once again, fell to the side, collapsing almost into Blay, who seemed to be right there to catch him. Strong arms encircled his waist, he looked to Layla who looked about as blissed out as he was. He wondered if the needing was over soon… he didn’t know how much longer he could last. The energy, while not strong, was still there, though, so he had to guess it wasn’t done yet.

Blay had an idea for their next time… he hadn’t come that time, and while he was hard, he could wait. His need wasn’t as great as Qhuinn’s. And their time between rounds seemed to last a few minutes, just long enough to do what he wanted. He figured they’d easily go along with it because, well this was her needing, so Layla would pretty much go anywhere, and Qhuinn because he was almost as gone as Layla. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but worth it, I promise. :) 
> 
> I suppose I could add a warning here, but that would give away what happens. Suffice it to say these are two males doing what two males can do in bed, hopefully no warning is needed.

Blay moved out from behind Qhuinn so Qhuinn could lie on his back. Qhuinn watched Blay move around and position him with a silly little grin on his face, appreciating the view, thinking Blay was up to something, but not really caring. Blay then climbed in between Qhuinn’s legs. Huh, what… oh, OH… umm… Qhuinn wasn’t sure about this, but the heated look on Blay’s face, that was a hot look… maybe he didn’t care what Blay did, as long as it was Blay, and he was still here.

There was so much come on the bed, on them, already, he hardly needed any lubrication, but just in case. He quickly kissed Qhuinn’s mouth, then licked and kissed a path down his stomach, bypassed his cock – he wanted to do that, too, but after this was all over, he didn’t want to taste Layla – to lick his balls, causing Qhuinn to moan deeper. Then he moved further down. Blay knew what rimming was, but he’d never done it. Sax showed him many things, but there were certain things that he just couldn’t do with someone else, even not knowing if it would ever be Qhuinn… he couldn’t do them.

Blay licked down Qhuinn’s perineum, down his crack. He moved Qhuinn’s legs further apart, spread his cheeks… and gasped. Qhuinn had…he had no idea, or he wouldn’t have, earlier… Qhuinn’s hole was untouched, definitely untouched. He kissed it reverently, thanking Qhuinn almost, causing Qhuinn to moan, a deep throaty moan. Qhuinn tasted, god, he tasted musky, earthy, dark spices, his bonding scent, it was strong down here, and it was heady and amazing. He licked, one taste and he was lost. Forgetting Layla and the needing and his own need, he got lost in licking and tasting Qhuinn, his tongue diving in and out, over and over, taking Qhuinn with his tongue, hips copying the act they were desperate to perform up here. Qhuinn was writhing in ecstasy. Unable to fathom how good this felt… thinking that it probably felt so good because it was Blay doing it. They both felt another surge of energy pour out of Layla.

Blay stopped licking and kneeled up. Qhuinn looked frustrated, but his cock looked magnificent.

“Layla,” Blay called. She responded, barely. She looked at him questioningly.

“When I say so I want you to climb on top of Qhuinn… I’ll guide you.”

She nodded and paid more attention to what Blay and Qhuinn were doing. This wasn’t something she was taught, they were in a position where if Qhuinn was female she would know what they were going to do, but he wasn’t.

Blay wet three of his fingers by sucking on them, and using his and Qhuinn’s pre-come. He inserted one into Qhuinn’s opening causing him to gasp and arch. He grimaced a little at the unfamiliar feeling. As Blay started moving the finger in and out, he added another. Qhuinn gasped again, but this time the feeling wasn’t as intense, and after a few seconds he realized he was rocking back into Blay’s hand. He inserted another finger causing Qhuinn to groan in pain. Blay moved his fingers to open and spread Qhuinn, causing him to gasp and squint. He noticed that his fingers moved a little easier in and out, he hit Qhuinn’s prostate once, cause Qhuinn to bark out a curse in pleasure.

Layla was surprised at that noise, she was even more surprised at seeing what Blay was about to do. She couldn’t believe Blay’s manhood fit… but she understood that Qhuinn was in pain… that opening was smaller than hers, much smaller, and she couldn’t imagine it being pleasurable. But obviously the pain subsided because soon Qhuinn was gasping for a whole different reason, he was obviously enjoying it, maybe more so than being inside her. She might be offended, but she knew firsthand what it felt like to have someone inside you, so maybe that’s what she looked like when Qhuinn was in her.

Blay was thrusting into Qhuinn… so full of pleasure and love and adoration… Qhuinn was… god, he was everything. This strong, big, powerful, tough male was opening his body to him and allowing him in. This was most intense and incredible sex of his life, being inside Qhuinn, only one thing could be better, and that would have to wait till Qhuinn recovered from this needing first.

Qhuinn was hard and aching, but he loved being full… and Blay on top of him, inside him, it was beyond description. Then Blay looked toward Layla the moment another wave of energy rippled off her. “Come here, Layla.”

Layla carefully moved up to kneel, feeling more exposed. She moved to climb on top of Qhuinn, having Blay help her. She placed her hands on Qhuinn’s chest, while Blay grabbed Qhuinn’s erection and guided her onto it, with his other hand. She gasped and moaned at the sensation. This was still part of her needing, but she felt more open and vulnerable up here. Then she heard Blay’s gentle voice, “lean forward and feed from Qhuinn, it’s okay Layla.”

She couldn’t help but do as he asked. So gentle and sweet. Qhuinn looked at Blay so lovingly, then tilted his neck to accept her fangs. She bit down, he moaned, and she could feel Blay rocking into Qhuinn behind her. He was moaning as well. As Blay was thrusting into Qhuinn, Qhuinn thrust back and into her, and her hips moved of their own accord. It was such pleasure, so erotic and sensual. All three of them in lover’s embrace, in ways she never imagined.

They were all nearing climax. Layla released Qhuinn’s neck and sealed the wound. Qhuinn’s eyes focused on Layla’s breasts again. He was trying to concentrate on making this the best for Layla, but it was difficult to concentrate on anything with Blay thrusting into him… it was… god, amazing, every brush against his prostate, he wanted to make Layla come fast so he and Blay could too.

With one hand he reached up to grab Layla’s breast, particularly the nipples which he was rubbing hard, but not too hard in his fingers. Layla started panting and rocking erratically on him. He took his other hand and found her core, that part of her that if you rubbed caused an orgasm all on it’s own. The moment he pressed against her, she orgasmed, hard, so he pressed harder, moving his hand over that sensitive bit of flesh. She climaxed again and again, and he had no choice, like her body was milking him, he climaxed hard, as well. His anal muscles squeezed down on Blay and he climaxed into Qhuinn. The three of them riding the highs of their climaxes, bodies twitching in ecstasy. Layla collapsed onto Qhuinn. Blay caught himself for a minute, before pulling out and falling to the side.

Layla was breathing hard… Qhuinn looked over at Blay, who was flushed with pleasure, pride, and maybe a little embarrassment. Qhuinn indicated for Blay to bring his mouth to his. He did, and they kissed, for all they were worth… as much as they could pour into that kiss. Qhuinn was barely able to move, and Layla was just lying there… they were both exhausted, and didn’t know how much longer this would last, but knew that if this lasted as long as they were told it was supposed to last… they weren’t sure they would be able to survive. As he felt the rising energy again from Layla, and his responding body – to Layla and Blay’s kisses – he thanked the Scribe Virgin and Brotherhood for making sure that he would be taken care of when this ended. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter I'll be posting today, but it's no where near done. There will be more to come (no pun intended). ;) Enjoy!

Eighteen hours after Qhuinn had originally walked into the room, Qhuinn orgasmed once more, erupting into Layla as her body milked his for all it was worth. She had just licked his neck sealed, once again. As their climaxes ended, so did the needing. At the height of the needing the energy was staggering and overpowering, at the lowest most sated moments, it was still there, like a thin sheet in summer, just enough to feel, but not enough to react to. As suddenly as it came roaring to life several hours before, it left. Suddenly gone, he collapsed to the side as Layla collapsed, completely, into the mattress. Neither of them able to move.

As relieved as Layla was to have this feeling, this needing, the pain and urgency, having to move, having to have blood and Qhuinn’s body in hers… she was disappointed. Now that she had a moment and clear head to think, she wondered what was going to happen… and as she looked to Qhuinn to see what he was feeling, she was partly surprised, but partly amused to see him looking peacefully asleep. Actually… she looked at him for a few minutes, he looked exhausted, and if she didn’t know any better a little thinner than he was. Oh, he was still all muscle, and powerful male, but paler than she’d ever seen him before. He clearly needed to feed and sustenance. She would be honored to feed him again, but wasn’t sure if she should do that right after her needing.

She looked around for Blay, but didn’t see him. She wondered where he was, he couldn’t have gone far. She didn’t think she had heard the door open, but then again, she was a little too lost in all the sensations and all the different ways she had been taken. Her body felt exquisite. To know a male completely and truly, physically she felt resplendent, emotionally she knew she would never be the same. This was her first time with a male, with Qhuinn, he was her first in every way a male should be a first, even though all the firsts were at different moments. She thought back to almost being the Primale’s First Mate and she was so glad that hadn’t worked out. She would have been honored to belong to Phury, son of Aghony, but she didn’t feel for him even close to what she felt for Qhuinn.

She was a little upset at not being able to be mated to Qhuinn, but there was no way she would want to come between Qhuinn and Blay. On the other hand, she didn’t think that was a problem either, not with the care and concern and respect and power that Blay had shown her, and Qhuinn throughout her whole needing.

Then it was suddenly much quieter than it was… she didn’t understand how that was possible. Then she saw Blay coming from the bathroom. He looked as equally tired and peaceful as Qhuinn, but not nearly as exhausted or pale. Blay smiled at her as he came up to her side of the bed, wearing a pair of soft pants she had heard him call sweats.

“Good morning, Layla… how are you feeling?”

She smiled back at him, he was such a true male of worth, so deserving of Qhuinn.

“I am very well, thank you. You are a true male of worth, and so deserving of Qhuinn. I am honored that you shared him with me through my needing. I know you are not a mated pair, but I have eyes and feelings and I know how you feel about each other.”

Blay was blushing, flattered by her words, and honored as well.

“You are quite welcome Layla. You are a female of worth and Qhuinn needed you last night, needed to take care of you, be with you and see you through your needing. Together or not, and we have had some troubling times before last night, it would have been rude of me not to let him be with you. I am equally honored that I was allowed to stay and, help him and you.”

“You both look like you need to feed, both of food and blood, maybe Qhuinn more so. Would it be too much to ask that I feed you both?”

“As honored as I would be that you feel the need to do that. I believe your body will need your blood more than we do. And were Qhuinn awake, I am certain he would agree, especially should you be with child.”

She hadn’t thought of that, she supposed he had a point there.

“I am awake, just too tired to move.”

“I apologize for wearing you out.”

Qhuinn lifted his head enough to look at her, such a proud, unapologetic, pleased look.

“You have nothing to apologize for Layla. I was honored to serve you, it was a pleasure to serve you. Thank you for allowing me to be the one who saw you through your needing. And Blay is right, if you are with child, you need to keep your blood.”

“It so happens that everything was arranged in advance of your needing, Layla. Not only are two Chosen here to feed us, but Fritz has enough food for an army to feed all of us.”

Layla almost felt jealous at not being able to feed them, and that her sisters would be feeding them, but she could still see the reason behind not feeding anyone should there be a life growing inside her. Now that led to some unique emotions as well, some she had never had.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, which surprised both Qhuinn and Layla. Blay, however, went over to answer the door. And gently he opened it and stepped outside for a moment, closing it behind him, leaving Qhuinn and Layla still on the bed, both interested in Blay’s actions, but also kind of pleased they didn’t have to move.

The moment the knock had sounded Qhuinn was immediately protective, and checked to make sure that Layla was completely covered. He then looked to Blay, who clearly looked like he was expecting it and walked over to take care of it. Blay was absolutely stunning, although only in sweats, with no shirt or shoes, the male still looked ridiculously proper. Held himself so well, with no small amount of pride and tenderness either. Blay was watching him and Layla as they all spoke. Blay had obviously been awake before he and Layla, and it was only then that he realized how exhausted he was to not even notice Blay wasn’t in bed when Layla had needed him that last time. That Blay would take such care of him, and Layla, watching him move with tired grace to the door, with a glance to the bed before closing it behind him… he was even more in love with Blay now than he had been before.

Blay came back in moments later wheeling a cart in front of him. The hall was empty behind him, and Blay closed the door quickly, as if expecting someone there and not wanting them to see anything. Such a male of worth, making sure that Layla was so well protected and cared for.

Blay wheeled the cart over to the bed, he had already figured out how to work this. They all needed food and he and Layla probably had more energy to eat than Qhuinn, but Qhuinn needed food first before they worried about blood. And there was no way he was allowing anyone else in here at the moment. Not only was Qhuinn in need of a bath, but Layla needed to rest more. He and Qhuinn were not about to feed from Chosen in front of Layla, nor while needing food, nor while smelling of sex.

Fortunately Qhuinn was on the side closer to the door, and Layla was on the further side of the bed. He helped Qhuinn sit up between them, while Layla moved to sit up beside Qhuinn. He then passed out 3 smaller trays each with a plate of food that Fritz had informed him had been put together specifically for this meal. Roast turkey with stuffing and mashed potatoes, which Fritz had prepared enough for the entire household, knowing that everyone would need their strength this morning. He also had prepared each of them a salad, one large tray of fruit, one slice of apple pie, each, and a large basket of rolls, breads, danishes and muffins should they still be hungry.

All three of them ate silently, but with gusto… as much gusto as they could manage. Yes, Qhuinn and Blay both needed blood, but one smell of the food and their stomachs could forget everything else momentarily to feed a basic hunger that they could ignore no longer. All three of them lost in their thoughts, reliving the night, all the positions, all the blood and bodily fluids shared.

Layla was still amazed at the stamina and strength of Blay and Qhuinn. While Qhuinn had been the obvious participant, Blay seemed to be the mastermind. Half the time he needed no direction, Qhuinn’s body took over and would take her while Blay either watched or participated, by feeding her, or kissing Qhuinn, or feeling and taking Qhuinn. The other times Blay directed the actions, would position Qhuinn and her, for maximum pleasure for all of them.

She was still shocked at some of the positions that Blay chose, and was definitely amazed the way that Blay first took Qhuinn. She was still honored that Blay would share Qhuinn with her. Blay seemed to know what to do, how to move, where to direct them, and seemed to be able to read them both to know when to do what. She didn’t know what was going to happen next, or where she would stay, but as she filled herself with food, she realized she was too tired to think about anything, she just wanted to sleep.

Qhuinn was also going over last night in his mind. It had been amazing, such a wonderful experience, with both Layla and with Blay… Blay… god that male knew what he was doing. Blay gave him the peace, acceptance, and joy to be himself and do what his body needed to do. He gave him the confidence to give Layla what she needed and wanted. And Blay had given him so much pleasure. Layla as well, her body was beautiful, her soul was beautiful, he was so honored to be able to be the one chosen for this.

Such different emotions now than when he was going into this. He didn’t know what would happen next, but he knew it would happen with Blay, whatever it was, Layla would stay here if she was pregnant. Once they had all rested then she would need to be examined by Doc Jane and see what was going on, if anything. He also needed to feed, and wasn’t sure how that was going to happen. Although he was so tired that as he began to get full he realized he really didn’t care what happened next as long as it involved sleep… lots and lots of sleep.

Blay had already had his moments to think of last night and make up his mind about several things. He had called Fritz before Qhuinn and Layla had woken that last time. He was so attuned to them both now, he could tell it wouldn’t be long before the needing past. He had already arranged for both Chosen that had been there for a while to come feed them, and when and where that would happen, as it would not happen here.

He was full, and just watching Qhuinn and Layla finish, they both looked tired, and he definitely needed to take care of both of them, himself as well, but he had enough energy to look after his male, and the possible mother of his male’s child. The surety he felt when he had thought of that earlier amazed him. Not that Qhuinn belonging to him wasn’t amazing enough, but it was as if all three of them had mated, kind of, and the three of them would look out for the other. He obviously felt no attraction to Layla, but there was a bond there now, that wasn’t there before.

And he knew that Qhuinn would be protective of her from now on, as well, especially if she were carrying his child. And the feelings he had for a possible child, he would love him or her and care for them as he would for Qhuinn. He could never imagine being a parent, but he knew there was a part of Qhuinn that wanted to be a father, and he would absolutely support Qhuinn in anything and everything he did. He also was sure that if Layla ever did decide to mate, Qhuinn would have something to say about that, and to that male, and he didn’t feel sorry for that male, as he was pretty sure he would have a thing or two to say as well.

Blay noticed that Qhuinn and Layla had pretty much stopped eating, so he reached over and took their trays and placed them back on the cart. They both smiled sleepily and gratefully at him.

He carefully got out of bed and wheeled the cart out into the hall and closed the door again. Qhuinn was watching Blay sleepily move about the room, it looked like he was using a ton of extra blankets to make a bed in the corner… what was he up to? Then Blay came back to the bed, back to Qhuinn and he couldn’t help but smile up at him.

Blay extended his hand to Qhuinn, “I know you’re tired and want to sleep, but you need to get clean so you can feed. I’ve already prepared a bath that should still be warm. Then I’ll come back and change the sheets so Layla has somewhere clean to sleep the day in.” So that’s what Blay was doing… but wait… that meant he would have to move, he didn’t want to move, wasn’t sure how he felt about feeding either, but knew it was necessary. He looked into Blay’s eyes and saw the confidence and assuredness and love and tenderness there. He took Blay’s hand, who helped him up, clearly not as tired as he felt.

Blay wrapped one arm around Qhuinn's waist while Qhuinn leaned into him for support and they walked to the bathroom. They both sighed a pleasant sigh at supporting each other, holding each other, being able to lean into each other.

Blay guided Qhuinn over to the oversized whirlpool tub that was still very warm and helped Qhuinn sit. Qhuinn’s sigh of pleasure and relief at getting clean, warm and relaxing was the best compliment Blay had ever received, and it gave him a huge sense of self-worth and pride to be taking care of his male… and it felt so good to be able to think that. So long had he been wanting Qhuinn, loving Qhuinn, desperate to make Qhuinn see he was wanted and loved if he’d just accept it and return it. And through a bizarre set of circumstances and a situation he would never think would lead to their being together presented itself, he couldn’t be happier.

Qhuinn looked up at Blay with such tenderness and appreciation. Blay bent down to kiss Qhuinn on his lips, meaning for it to be a quick soft kiss. Qhuinn moaned into the kiss and reached a wet hand up to pull Blay harder to him, deepening the kiss. Blay tried to pull away, only because he wanted to make sure Layla would be comfortable, but Qhuinn wouldn’t hear of it. He didn’t have much strength to keep Blay to him, but he used what was left. He also couldn’t believe he was hard again… after Layla’s needing he shouldn’t be interested in sex, that shows him what Blay does to him.

Blay pulled his lips away enough to speak, “Qhuinn, I want to change the sheets for Layla.”

Qhuinn stopped trying to kiss him, and the look in his eyes, desperation, longing, fear. He could sense Qhuinn’s need, knew he was hard and waiting. He was hard himself, but some things were more important, and there would always be later… for he didn’t plan on being away from Qhuinn ever again. Qhuinn kissed Blay one last time and allowed Blay to pull back and stand up.

Blay looked into Qhuinn’s eyes with all the love and devotion he felt to this amazing male whom he fully intended to bond with, in every sense of the word, later. Blay ran his gaze up and down Qhuinn’s body… exhausted, pale, a tad thinner, in definite need of blood and sleep… but also very male, hard, proud, slightly flushed. He also gave Qhuinn a fully appreciative male gaze, wantonly open and lustful. Qhuinn’s responding all male growl almost had him coming in his pants. He looked at Qhuinn’s proud length, straining up from the water, licked his lips, hearing Qhuinn’s responding moan, then he locked eyes with Qhuinn and said “later… many times later,” in a voice that Qhuinn had never heard before and he couldn’t fucking wait to hear again.

Blay willed his hard on away as he went out to check on Layla. His features and body softened as he smelled the room. His and Qhuinn’s scents were still there, but with the needing and Layla still being in the bed, her scent dominated the room, and as beautiful and peaceful as she looked, her scent and body did nothing for him, and he could completely relax and concentrate. He walked over to Layla and carefully lifted her off the bed while wrapping her in the sheet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into him, almost like he was carrying his young to put them to bed.

As he put Layla down on her make shift temporary bed she looked up at him in sleepy confusion.

“I am going to change the sheets so you have a clean place to sleep. Rest Layla, let me take care of you.”

She gave him a sleepy smile and quickly fell back asleep. Surrounded by all the blankets on the floor, she looked like a young girl. He knew from last night she wasn’t, but his feelings for her were very paternal or brotherly. He quickly changed the sheets, blanket and pillow cases, and moved Layla back to the bed. He unwrapped the very used sheet from her body so she would lay surrounded only by clean sheets. He then covered her up completely. She opened her eyes and looked up at Blay, “Thank you Blaylock. Thank you for caring for me so well. Qhuinn is lucky to have you.”

“And I, him, Layla. As you were lucky to have him, too. Rest well, and as long as you need to. I am going to go care for Qhuinn and see that he feeds, as I need to do that as well. Again, please don’t be offended we did not ask you. If you actually are carrying a child, it would be rude and careless to ask. Not to mention you couldn’t feed both of us at the same time anyway after your needing, your body needs to recover. Our bodies need to recover as well. I will be staying with Qhuinn until he has fully recovered and we know what will come next. His room is right next to yours should you need either of us. And once I get Qhuinn settled in his room, and you rest today, the bathroom in there is all yours should you want to take a shower or bath. Everything you need is in there, and should you need either of us, pick up the phone and dial #56, and one of us will answer.”

“Thank you again Blaylock, for everything, you are so kind and gentle. I am very tired and I look forward to a bath when I get up, that is one thing I love about this side is the bath’s, especially here. And… if I may be so forward… which of my sisters are going to feed you?”

“You may be as forward as you want, I think after last night you could say anything.” She blushed at that before he continued, “I don’t mind telling you, I believe I can understand why you are asking, it is Amalya and Selena.”

She nodded her head, too sleepy again to answer, but not needing to worry. Although she wasn’t worried before, but somehow knowing who was feeding them made her feel better.

“Rest well Layla,” he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled sleepily and gratefully up at him. “I’m sure if you’re not awake before Qhuinn is, he will probably come into check on you.” She nodded at him and closed her eyes and fell asleep, feeling wonderful, but very tired.

Blay went back to Qhuinn and had to hold in a chuckle, for he was sound asleep in the bathtub. Although he could tell that Qhuinn had washed, that was good. It would have been disrespectful to greet and feed from a Chosen smelling of another woman, regardless of the circumstances. Even the other fully mated Brothers who fed from Chosen didn’t feed while smelling of their _shellans_.

Blay drained the water, woke Qhuinn up gently, who barely paid attention to what was going on around him. He barely stood steady enough for Blay to dry him off and walk him back into Qhuinn’s room. Qhuinn also didn’t notice that they were in the hallway or that he was in his own bed. Blay had just covered him up when he heard Qhuinn’s snore. He didn’t want to wake him up, but knew he had to in order for Qhuinn to feed. First things first though, he didn’t think it would do well for them to feed at the same time. He arranged for Amalya to be waiting in his room before having Selena come to Qhuinn’s room, he wanted to be there for that. Mainly because he wanted to be the one to wake Qhuinn, but also because he wanted to make sure that whatever Qhuinn thought, he would see and think of and smell Blay as he fed from another.

He did not know if two males could feed from each other and be each other’s support like mated males and females, but he did know that right now they were both too low on blood to feed anyone else, each other or not.

He grudgingly left Qhuinn’s side and room, for the moment. He went back to check on Layla, pleased that she was still in the same position and sound asleep. He picked up all the blankets from the floor and carried them to the laundry shoot in the hallway. He then picked up all of his and Qhuinn’s clothing, minus his shirt which he put back on, he put all of that in the laundry shoot as well. He then gently folded Layla’s dress and placed it on the bed. He double checked the bathroom, making sure everything she might need or want was there. He then proceeded to his room to feed. He thanked Amalya before and after for her gift. He took a quick shower and changed into another pair of clean sweats and a shirt and went to Qhuinn’s room.

Selena was walking there as he opened the door. He invited her in and had her sit in one of the chairs in there while he woke up Qhuinn. Selena was not surprised that Blaylock was there, knowing how close both these warriors were, but what surprised her was the affection and gentleness Blaylock had when talking to and directing Qhuinn. She had never experienced a needing, nor seen one, but she had heard about them, and Qhuinn definitely looked like a male that was completely drained and exhausted. He really did need to feed. She also knew that Blaylock was used for blood as well for Layla, and obviously he had fed, hence Amalya coming with her. However, if she didn’t know any better she’d say Blaylock was treating Qhuinn like a mate, not a friend, how strange.

Blay was able to wake Qhuinn up by dressing him, so that he could kneel in front of Selena clothed, as was appropriate for greeting and feeding from a Chosen. Qhuinn groggily walked over to Selena and kneeled when Blay told him to. Qhuinn wasn’t really awake enough to pay attention, but he felt Blay dress him and walk him and kneel him… and he did what Blay told him to, because that was his Blay and that made everything fine. He woke up a little when he heard Blay greet someone… someone female… rather formal greeting, too. He forced his eyes open more and his brain to work better and looked at the Chosen there… oh, right, the needing, with Layla, and Blay said he had to feed. Okay. He couldn’t speak, too tired to, so he smiled and nodded at the Chosen who smiled back at him.

He could feel Blay kneel behind him, and wrap his arms loosely around him, he leaned into Blay… so right… so good. Selena looked slightly confused at the support and closeness these two warriors had, but offered her wrist to Qhuinn. Qhuinn looked a little apprehensive, but thankful. She knew Blaylock whispered, but didn’t know what. Qhuinn looked behind him with a small smile, which was returned, then Qhuinn faced her wrist and bit down gently. She had experience feeding Tohrment so knew what to expect.

Qhuinn fed as much as he knew he could, retracted his fangs, sealed the wound and thanked her for her gift. He heard Blay thank her again, and she left, looking a little perplexed, as they were still on the floor. As the door closed behind Selena, Blay’s grip tightened a little around Qhuinn. Qhuinn sighed and leaned into Blay, god what an amazing feeling, what an amazing male, caring for him so well.

“You feeling better Qhuinn?”

Oh that voice, his name on Blay’s tongue, such love and kindness he could hear. He nodded, unable to speak, trying to prevent the tears that wanted to fall. All the wasted months and years not admitting how he felt sooner. Blay would make such a perfect mate, and he had wasted that time, those experiences, no longer was he Blay’s first, had he the strength or energy he would be furious with himself for loosing those possibilities, those opportunities, those pleasures that could no longer be his for taking the first time.

“Qhuinn, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head no, he didn’t want Blay knowing what he was feeling or thinking.

“It’s okay Qhuinn… you can tell me, anything. But not right now, if you can’t. You need sleep, as do I. We will have more than enough time to discuss whatever you want, but right now we both need sleep.”

Qhuinn nodded at that, not knowing why all these emotions were coursing through him. Blay stood and helped Qhuinn stand and walk to his normal side of the bed. He always slept on a side, he wasn’t sure why, it was just him. He didn’t want to sleep on his own right now, but he didn’t know how to ask Blay to stay. He assumed since Blay was dressed, although, he did just feed, but still.

Blay undressed Qhuinn before helping him lay down and cover him up. Under normal circumstance he would have been hard at that, but he couldn’t be, not right now, not knowing what to expect, not understanding his own emotions.

He was seriously ready to weep when Blay started walking away… and was more than ready to weep for joy when Blay went to the other side, undressed – god, what a beautiful male, perfectly sculpted and muscled abs, not a hair on his body, like his own, soft cock hanging above very full balls, muscled legs and arms… so beautiful – pulled back the covers on Qhuinn’s bed and slid in beside him. So sure of himself, no sense of hesitation, all the while watching Qhuinn, staring into each other’s eyes.

Blay laid on the pillow, on his back, looked to Qhuinn and opened his arm, an open invitation that Qhuinn would have been a fool to ignore… and he was a fool no longer, never again. He slid over to Blay immediately, placing his head on his shoulder and wrapping his free arm and a leg around Blay, as best he could. He did weep for joy then, when he felt Blay’s arm wrap around him, and his other arm come up to rub his arm.

“Shhh,” Blay whispered, softly, soothingly, “it’s okay Qhuinn. Everything’s gonna be fine, we’ll work all this out, right now you’re still recovering and coming down from the needing, and replenishing all the blood that was lost. You’re emotions are gonna be out of whack for a while.” Qhuinn just nodded in response, unable to respond, but listened, Blay’s soft voice comforting, his arm and body under him, and surrounding him… providing a calm he never thought he would know. “Sleep now Qhuinn… I’m here… and I’m not going anywhere.” Qhuinn nodded again, taking strength from the strength that Blay seemed to possess and almost send to him. His emotions were running wild, and he never thought he’d be able to sleep with Blay under him, around him… and as he thought of all the things that he didn’t know would come and worries about what might come, he could feel Blay, hear Blay, sense Blay, smell Blay… and that calmed him enough to fall asleep.

Blay breathed a deep relieved sigh once he knew Qhuinn was actually asleep. He was also exhausted, but he laid awake for a little while longer, relishing the feeling of Qhuinn’s body on him, next to him, around him. Being here, in Qhuinn’s bed, in Qhuinn’s room, smelling him, feeling him, touching him, it was exactly what he wanted, what he’s wanted for a long time, ever since their transition. He lied when he originally told John and Qhuinn that sex was the last thing on your mind. Sex and blood are the first things on your mind… sex more so as the days pass… but he was nowhere near close enough to feeling comfortable within his own body and with his own feelings to admit that the sex he was interested in wasn’t with the female that fed him, but with the other male they were friends with. He lost track of the number of times he jerked-off thinking of Qhuinn, and when Qhuinn started talking about females, he thought he would never get the chance to know.

He knew their journey wouldn’t be an easy one, and he was pretty sure that he would still have to convince Qhuinn that he wasn’t going anywhere… they belonged together, he was Qhuinn’s just as Qhuinn was his. He just hoped that when Qhuinn woke he would remember all that they had just been through and that Qhuinn’s true feelings were his own, and came out when they did because of the powerful force that was the needing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I completely forgot. I was busy with life and school and had a fantastic short holiday to England. Please enjoy the continuing journey of Blay and Qhuinn as it should be. :)

Qhuinn woke to the sound of the metal shutters opening for the night. He went to roll over and his first thought in sensing someone in bed with him was, 'oh no, not again, he thought the needing was over'. Then all his senses kicked in, and he realized that not only was he not in the purple room, but this… this was his room… and someone was in bed with him. He vaguely remembered a bath, lying down, feeding in there somewhere… then he remembered lying down to sleep, with Blay. Not just with Blay, on Blay, Blay was holding him… he was almost afraid to look, but he had to.

He looked to the other side of the bed, his bed… and there he was… Blay. He didn’t know how long they had slept, but… he looked over at the clock, wow! 12 hours… it had been 12 hours since the last time he noticed the time, sometime around when he took that bath. He looked back to Blay and couldn’t help but smile. He looked amazing. Hair disheveled from sleep, skin lightly flushed from the warmth of sleeping, covers closer to his waist so he could make out Blay’s perfectly sculpted chest and arms.

He figured Blay would wake shortly as he was moving a little, a movement down further caught his eyes. His body, his senses, his bonding scent, his sex, roaring to life at the site that greeted him. All males woke with a hard-on, that was nature, and his body was no exception, but with Blay next to him, in his bed, watching Blay’s ‘morning wood’ slowly pulsing to life, Blay’s scent filling his nose, his brain, his body, his heart… no longer was his cock semi-hard, it was achingly hard, and it wanted one thing, one person, one male: he male before him.

On the other hand he didn’t know how to proceed, physically he knew exactly what he wanted to do, but emotionally, he wasn’t sure how Blay would respond. He was pretty sure that everything they had already done and everything they said that they were going to be together. How he wasn’t sure, although he did have the Scribe Virgin’s permission, that had to count for something. Remembering everything they had already done though, that was enough for him to want to wake Blay up now and take him, take Blay the same way Blay had taken him.

He was still furious that he wouldn’t be Blay’s first, but he was damn well going to make sure that he was Blay’s last. Blay’s eyes started fluttering open, and Qhuinn couldn’t help the smile that took over his face when he saw those beautiful blue eyes staring back at him… from his bed. Whatever they did, whatever they said, he had to make sure that that was a sight he would hold every morning they went to sleep and every evening they woke up. To see Blay’s eyes, his body, in Qhuinn’s bed.

“Evening,” Blay said, groggily, a slight rasp to his voice from having just woken up… and Qhuinn didn’t think he’d ever heard anything so sexy.

Qhuinn nodded, suddenly unsure of himself. He watched Blay stretch, waking up, then he watched dismayed as Blay got up, and went to the bathroom. Although he had one hell of a view as Blay left. My god, he thought, Blay had one fine looking ass, and back, and the way he walked. How can someone just wake up, be naked and still walk with grace? Maybe that was just Blay, he was always graceful, in everything he did. Qhuinn lay there trying to think of what to say or how to respond when Blay came back. He heard the toilet flush and water run… stop… and he was still at a loss… when an even more magnificent sight greeted him than Blay’s back: his front.

Blay looked at Qhuinn, locked heated gazes with him for a moment before stalking towards the bed. He didn’t really have to pee, having done so during the day, but he needed a few moments to think. He could tell Qhuinn wasn’t sure what to do or say next. The moment he re-entered the bedroom and saw Qhuinn’s heated look, from head to toe, and regularly kept going back to Blay’s cock, Blay knew exactly what to do.

Blay grabbed the covers that were obscuring his own view of the male he had wanted for years, and he was going to have him, his way, on his own, finally. He pulled the covers slowly, seductively off of Qhuinn’s body. He watched Qhuinn’s muscles ripple with need as the covers were pulled away. Qhuinn shifted to lay on his back, painfully hard cock, red and dripping and waiting, standing straight up, throbbing with need. _Mine_.

Qhuinn leaned up on his elbows to watch Blay crawl up on the bed, his own vision taking in the predatory movements of Blay. Admiring Blay’s own straining, reddened, dripping, throbbing length.

Blay spread Qhuinn’s legs, slowly, before kneeling in the bed. He picked up one of Qhuinn’s legs and licked from ankle all the way his hip, Qhuinn moaning in pleasure. Blay breathed in the scent of Qhuinn, moaning himself at just the smell… and he wanted a taste, so bad, had to taste before doing anything else. He pulled Qhuinns balls into his mouth, moaning at the flavor, the musky scent and taste of Qhuinn… a scent and taste he had longed to know. _Mine_. He reveled in the reactions he was getting out of Qhuinn, the moans and gasps coming from Qhuinn’s mouth, they were enough to make him orgasm before doing anything else. He eased Qhuinn’s balls out of his mouth, his mouth watering at where he was going to taste, and he licked up Qhuinn’s shaft, from base to tip.

Oh god, Blay thought, nothing, no one, had ever tasted that good, no one would ever taste that good, and no one, not a single fucking person ever again would taste this, this was his, Qhuinn was his. _Mine_. His bonding scent roaring to life, filling the room, as he deep-throated Qhuinn whole and fast. Qhuinn screamed in ecstasy, having this magnificent male take him, claim him… he was… he was forever lost to those blue eyes, that amazing tongue, that… holy shit! What an amazing tongue that was. Blay was sucking and swallowing and humming and licking, tonguing his slit, massaging his balls, fingering his hole… Jesus! “Blay!” he screamed and arched when Blay found that spot inside him that made every nerve come to life. “So close… Blay… god… so close.”

Blay continued his sucking and humming, the fullness, the pressure, Blay stroking his prostate, too much… too fucking much. Qhuinn grabbed Blay’s head and forced his cock down Blay’s throat as he climaxed, and he thought he came hard the previous night, that was nothing… god Blay’s mouth was … beyond description. He could feel Blay crawl up his body, his cock falling from Blay’s mouth, no longer full… feeling oddly empty. He opened his eyes as he felt Blay lay on top of him, with a very self-satisfied look on his face and a grin of a very pleased male.

Blay licked his lips as he stared into Qhuinn’s beautifully mismatched eyes… so alluring, so wonderful, he was still drawn into those eyes, one blue, one green, two different eyes, as unique as the male they were in. He leaned forward to kiss Qhuinn, so pleased to have his kiss returned. His hard cock grinding against Qhuinn’s hardening cock. Moaning and groaning into each other’s mouth, Blay almost coming when he felt Qhuinn wrap his legs around him. He was grinding so hard into Qhuinn, had to stop, wanted to be inside Qhuinn to come, but couldn’t stop.

Qhuinn tightened his arms around Blay, thrusting his hips up into Blay. He wanted Blay inside him, but there was one thing he wanted more. He hoped if Blay got off now, then he could fu…make love to Blay, like he should have oh so long ago. He moved one hand down to massage Blay’s ass as they ground into each other, humping like teenagers exploring each other for their first time, but he didn’t care, they had time, more than enough time to experience anything. Blay moaned even louder as he felt Qhuinn rub his ass, tightening his legs. Qhuinn brought Blay’s lips back to his and sucked in Blay’s tongue, like Blay had just done with his cock. With that action Blay exploded all over Qhuinn, climax coming out in waves, he was struggling to breathe through the orgasm.

Blay collapsed on top of Qhuinn, loving the feeling of his male underneath him. Qhuinn dropped his legs, but kept his arms wrapped around Blay, rubbing his back. Qhuinn kissed Blay’s shoulder and neck, which is what he could reach. Blay lifted up and looked at Qhuinn, such a sated, pleased look on his face. Blay smiled at Qhuinn, eyes tearing up a little. Qhuinn smiled back and moved one of his hands to wipe the tears away, “evening.”

Blay chuckled at that, realizing that Qhuinn was responding to the first thing he said when he woke up. Then he felt Qhuinn’s erection, still hard and pressed into his only semi-hard cock. “You didn’t…” Qhuinn shook his head in response, then leaned up to Blay’s ear and said what he’d been wanting to say for a long time, “I want to come inside you.”

Blay gasped, oh god, Qhuinn inside him… he… he nodded, unable to speak, he kissed Qhuinn again in additional response, crushing Qhuinn’s lips to his. He could feel Qhuinn moving his legs and suddenly he was on his back, breaking their kiss with a gasp of shock and surprise. Qhuinn smiled wickedly at him and winked, then kissed him quickly on the lips. Qhuinn kneeled up and stopped for a moment to admire the view. Such a magnificent male, and all his, and he was about to take him, claim him.

Qhuinn leaned forward again, weaving his arms under Blay. He looked deep into Blay’s eyes and spoke in the Old Language, “ _my beautiful Blaylock, I love you more than I could ever say, but I would spend my life showing you, if you would do me the honor of being my mate,_ nallum.”

Blay was stunned speechless for a moment. He was so moved, so touched, so completely in love with this male who he had yearned for for so long.

Blay reached up to take Qhuinn’s face in his hands. “Yes, Qhuinn, I will be yours, and only yours, you’re all I’ve ever wanted, and I’ve been waiting for you, so long. Please, _nallum_ , make love to me.”

“I only wish I were the first and not just only.”

Blay blushed and looked away from Qhuinn, who frowned at this action, Blay had no reason to be ashamed, he knew it was his fault.

“It’s okay Blay, it is my fault that I did not realize sooner what you meant to me. Do not blame yourself for…”

“That’s not it,” Blay whispered, a whisper that could have been missed had they not been quiet to begin with.

“That’s not what, Blay?” Qhuinn cupped Blay’s cheek and turned his face to see Blay’s eyes, there was confusion and embarrassment… but no shame. That was good, but this reaction made no sense.

Blay took a deep breath and made himself look at Qhuinn before admitting, “I never… I mean, I couldn’t… you will be my first Qhuinn.”

Qhuinn’s response was swift and sudden. He attacked Blay’s lips, growling somewhere deep in his throat, not aware that he could make a sound like that. He kissed Blay as though his life depended on it, possessing his mouth, just as he was about to possess Blay’s body. He growled again, he couldn’t believe it, he would be first to breech this perfect male, he would be the last, the only one to ever claim this male. He was so hard, so turned-on, so completely taken…

He kissed a trail down Blay’s neck, licking his jugular, stirring within Blay a delicious shiver. He kissed down to his ear and sucked in his earlobe, causing Blay to moan. “Do you know Blay,” he started to whisper, barely above a breath, reveling in the feeling of Blay under him, his breath speeding up because he was so turned on by Qhuinn’s actions, “how much of a turn on it is to know that you have never been taken?”

Blay shook his head no, so absorbed in the pleasure caused by Qhuinn he couldn’t speak.

“I will be the first, last and only male to ever take you, _nallum_ ,” Qhuinn reached down between them and ran his finger over Blay’s hole, “no one has ever been here. No one has ever been inside you,” he continues whispering, softly stroking, barely pushing against Blay, causing the most delicious sounding moans he’d heard.

Qhuinn gathered some of the pre-come that was profusely leaking from his own cock, groaning at the sudden contact. He spread it around a couple fingers, and used one to slowly push into Blay, feeling the heat, the tightness, soft, hard, rippling, spasming. Blay gasped at the first intrusion, but it felt so good. He looked up to see Qhuinn watching him. Blay was moaning as Qhuinn started moving his finger in and out, slowly adding a second finger, watching Blay’s face contort with pleasure. Knowing that it was him causing Blay this much pleasure was superb. He leaned down to kiss Blay again, so soft, so sweet, moving his fingers in and out of Blay, opening him, stretching Blay for what he was about to do. As his fingers scrapped over Blay’s prostate, Blay gasped suddenly, sucking Qhuinn’s tongue into his mouth. Qhuinn kept up the stimulation to Blay’s prostate, reveling in the delicious sounds coming from Blay.

He knew more lubrication would be needed for what he wanted to do, but he didn’t want to move off of Blay, nor did he want to separate long enough for any reason. He kissed his way down Blay’s chest, to his stomach, he licked Blay’s cock, moaning at the taste that was all Blay. Blay was moaning and groaning at the sensations caused by Qhuinn, his male, his mate. Qhuinn moved down further to see his fingers move within Blay, such an amazing view, feeling, that Blay would still choose him, he was truly humbled that such a marvelous male wanted him. And watching Blay writhe under him, moan because of his caresses, there was no better place he would rather be, and no better male that he would rather be in.

Qhuinn removed his fingers and leaned down to lick at Blay’s opening, groaning at the taste, he never would have thought this would feel good or be of interest to him, but with Blay, he could live for this taste, this smell, knowing he was the reason Blay sounded like that.

 _Mine_. The thought roaring through his mind as he licked and kissed. Blay moaning at being taken. Qhuinn felt lost to the taste and pleasure, knowing that he was pleasing Blay with his licks and sucks at Blay’s opening. Blay was struggling to breathe, gasping and moaning. Oh god, rimming never felt like this, he was… this was… “so good… oh god… Qhuinn… please… please…” he couldn’t say any more, lost in sensations as Qhuinn licked, sucked, entered him with his tongue in and out, followed by his fingers, in and out, over and over.

 _Mine_. That voice in all bonded males came roaring to life as he rimmed Blay like it was necessary to survival. And he supposed for a bonded male that wasn’t far from the truth. 

Qhuinn pulled out his fingers slowly and moved his cock so it was in position. He looked Blay right in the eyes, “Mine,” he said possessively as he pushed in. Blay gasped in pain… god Qhuinn was huge. Qhuinn reached up to caress Blay’s stomach, “relax Blay.” He pushed in a little more, caressing and whispering until he was all the way in.

Blay struggled with the pain, but knowing it was Qhuinn went a long ways to help. He remembered taking Qhuinn the night before, but he was pretty sure that was a bit different since Qhuinn was so high from his own hormones at the time. His breathing became a little easier, and he opened his eyes. Qhuinn was looking at him with such love and admiration and concern. “You okay?”

Blay nodded, not knowing what to say. The pain was lessening, and then Qhuinn started moving. It was, okay, then good, then Qhuinn hit his prostate, _oh god_ , “Qhuinn!” good, really good, _oh god_ , Qhuinn was… Qhuinn, his Qhuinn was in him, taking him. He had dreamed this for so long… _oh god, so good_. He looked at Qhuinn, really looked at him… Qhuinn looked magnificent, powerful, like he was in some other world, some perfect world where only pleasure existed, and that world was him. Then Qhuinn looked down at him, the ecstasy and bliss, love and passion, reflecting back at him. “So incredible,” Qhuinn gasped, “Blay… so amazing… so tight… so hot.”

Qhuinn was in heaven, this, Blay, was heaven. Blay had waited for this, for him, he was so completely honored and in awe of Blay. This is what he was looking for all those times, but would never find, could never find. He wanted this to last, as long as possible, it was too good to stop, ever.

In order to prolong this moment, he stopped thrusting, just relished in being inside Blay. His first time in Blay, Blay’s first time, he was overcome… he leaned down and embraced Blay in his arms and kissed Blay so tenderly. Blay was so taken back by the action, the action of someone who loved you, and respected you and adored you.

Qhuinn lifted his head to look into Blay’s beautiful blue eyes. Blay was struggling to look back. They were both in lover’s embrace, the pleasure and ecstasy of them both coming together, joining together in a way that was as old as time, and they knew they would never find this with anyone else. Qhuinn started thrusting slowly, gliding in and sliding out, causing the most erotic sounds to come out of Blay’s mouth. He stroked Blay’s cheeks with his thumbs, while stroking his prostate with his cock. He leaned down to lick at Blay’s mouth, knowing he would never get enough of this male, ever, he would have to have him always, under him, on top of him, beside him. _Mine_.

Qhuinn made love to Blay, for as long as he could. Moving slowly in and out, caressing Blay’s cheeks and hair and chest, drawing this out as long as possible. Every time they would get near the point of no return he would stop moving and allow their bodies to calm down so that they could start all over again. When Qhuinn couldn’t stand it any longer he sped it up, taking Blay hard and fast, amazed at how wonderful this felt, how perfect being with Blay felt. Blay was saying his name in almost a reverent chant and Qhuinn had never loved his name more. As Blay began to writhe even more under him, his attention was drawn to Blay’s neck and he teeth elongated. Blay must have sensed this as his eyes immediately looked at Qhuinn’s mouth, the sight of Qhuinn in him, on him, fangs ready, their bonding scent filling the room, he didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so erotic as that. He leaned his head to the side and pulled Qhuinn to him, “do it Qhuinn,” he whispered huskily, “bite me, take me every way possible.”

Qhuinn moaned at that thought, leaned forward and kissed Blay’s neck in thanks to this magnificent male, then struck, drawing in Blay’s blood, the heady, musky deep spicy flavor so like Blay’s sex, but different, darker, so powerful. Drinking his mate’s blood while making love to him, he drank slowly savoring the flavor, the feel, god he didn’t know it could be so erotic to drink from your lover while you were making love to them. Hips thrusting into Blay, sucking Blay’s blood in time, hitting Blay’s prostate… Blay exploded between them, shouting Qhuinn’s name. The pull of Blay’s ass on Qhuinn’s cock, the screams and groans coming from Blay. He withdrew his fangs and sealed the marks just as he exploded his own orgasm deep inside Blay. He, too, screamed Blay’s name, riding the wave of pleasure coursing through both of them.

They both collapsed on the bed, Qhuinn having to remind himself not to worry about crushing his partner, because he couldn’t, they were both equally strong males. He felt Blay’s arms come around him and hold him, hug him, rub his back and breathe a deep contented sigh, then he felt Blay’s breath on his ear as he whispered “I love you Qhuinn.”

Qhuinn pulled back to look at Blay, “As I love you Blay.”

Blay’s eyes were watery, but didn’t cry, he just smiled, this brilliant, wide, perfect smile. He had never seen Blay look so happy, it was an amazing sight to see… and he was the reason it was there. He was the reason Blay was so happy.

“I can’t believe it took me so long to realize what was right in front of me all along.”

“And I can’t believe this is actually happening.”

“Well believe it _nallum_ , because I don’t plan on ever letting you go.”

“And I don’t want you to… did you really mean it when you said you wanted to mate?”

“Of course I did, how could you not know that I want you to be mine?”

“Oh, I know I’m yours, always, as I know you’re mine, but I meant mate as in a mating ceremony.”

“Absolutely, I want to declare in front of everyone that will hear me that you, Blaylock, son of Rockhe, are mine, I want your name carved in my back so that I will wear that and show it proudly. You are mine, Blay and I want every warrior, civilian, Brother and all of our race to know you are mine.”

It was so refreshing to hear Qhuinn speak like this, proud and open and willing, so much pride shining through a male who had been shut off for so long.

“If we have a mating ceremony, then I shall have your name on my back, as well, so the whole world can see that the male I’ve always wanted wants me and belongs to me.”

It bothered Qhuinn a bit that that would mar Blay’s beautiful skin, but as a male who would be mating, it would be unfair to expect him to do different.

“Although that’s if we are even allowed to mate, I don’t think I’ve ever heard any gay warrior who mated.”

His first thought at that was oddly who said gay, he just wanted to mate Blay… but that would be silly to not admit that he was gay. Although previously he never wanted to give it any label, cause he did anyone and everyone, and after Layla… he would have to be at least bi. However, Blay was gay, and were they to mate, Qhuinn would be classified as gay, as well. And as he stared into the bright blue eyes of Blay’s, he realized that he didn’t care what anyone called him or them, as long as they were together.

Then a thought occurred to him, “have you told your parents… that you’re gay?”

Blay looked a little shameful, then shook his head no.

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yep, that way when you tell them I’ll be right there with you.”

“You’d do that for me? I don’t know how they’ll react.”

“They’ll react however they will, but something tells me they love you and it wouldn’t matter what you were or who you loved. How do you think they’d react about me being your mate, though?”

Blay had a little shiver go through him at that question… that Qhuinn so easily accepted them now, understood they were mates, no matter what, he loved it, and he loved Qhuinn.

“If they don’t have a problem with me being gay, then there’s no way they’ll have a problem with you. You were over at our house so often she already thinks of you as her son… little did she know you’d actually be a son-in-law.”

Blay can’t help laugh at his own joke. Qhuinn can’t help but laugh with him, but tries to hide it so he can hear Blay’s laugh. He honestly hadn’t heard it in so long, it was beautiful. Suddenly Blay  noticed that Qhuinn was unusually quiet.

“Anything wrong Qhuinn?”

Qhuinn shook his head, “it’s so good to hear you laugh, I missed that more than anything else I can think of…”

“Well, then you’ll just have to make sure you make me laugh often, won’t you _nallum_?”

 God, he loved hearing that expression from Blay’s lips, directed at him…. And speaking of Blay’s lips…

“And just what are you looking at?” Blay asked playfully, knowing what Qhuinn was looking at, feeling the reaction in both their bodies to the sudden attention.

“You’re lips, Blay… and how sweet they are, how soft they are, how much I want to run my tongue along them…”

Blay interrupted with his finger on Qhuinn’s lips, and whispered huskily, “don’t tell me, _nallum,_ show me.”

And with that Qhuinn flipped them over again so Blay was on top. “Ride me,” Qhuinn growled out, loving the look of Blay on top of him, hovering over him. Qhuinn went to take his cock in hand and enter Blay, but Blay would have none of that. He took Qhuinn’s cock in his own hand and sank down onto it. It was more sudden than he expected, but it quickly turned into the same pleasure as before.

Qhuinn moaned at entering Blay once again, such a perfect fit, so hot, so tight, better than anything he’d ever felt. Blay leaned forward, running his hands over Qhuinn’s chest. He’s always admired Qhuinn’s body, before and after transition, but after transition, with all his training and fighting, he had a perfectly defined chest, abs that just begged to be touched, caressed, and licked. One day he would have spend it in bed just touching Qhuinn.

Qhuinn let Blay admire him, feel him, he was feeling Blay in the best possible way, and he loved the open appreciation he saw in Blay’s face. He’d seen a look like that before, but it was always from a distance, or hidden before it was supposed to be noticed… not any more… now Blay could openly do whatever he wanted, and look however he wanted. Blay had stopped moving when he started caressing Qhuinn’s chest, which Qhuinn allowed for a while, but the feeling of his cock being inside Blay’s tight, wet, heat he had to move things along, he didn’t want to come before Blay.

Qhuinn moved his hands off of Blay’s hips to run up and down his legs, caress his knees, slowly move his hands up to Blay’s cock, which was dripping and red with need. Blay stilled his hands at the feeling of Qhuinn exploring him, too. Such a heady feeling to know that your lover needed to touch you as you needed to touch him. Then when Qhuinn touched him, grabbed his erection, it was an exquisite feeling, god to finally have Qhuinn’s hands on him…outside of a needing, to know that Qhuinn really wanted him, craved him, desired him, that this wasn’t going anywhere.

This spark that he felt, that they felt way back when in the training compound with ointment and band-aids, it was real and wanted  and returned… and so much more than he thought it could be. He loved Qhuinn so much more than he thought possible. Then Qhuinn offered the one thing he hadn’t had yet. Qhuinn tilted his head to the side and said “feed from me.” And that’s all it took, his fangs elongated and he struck, hard. The rush of Qhuinn’s blood caused him to orgasm all over Qhuinn’s chest, and he couldn’t stop. It seemed the longer he sucked the longer he climaxed. He felt Qhuinn’s hands grip his hips and thrust one last time and felt Qhuinn release into his body, riding an orgasm that seemed to last as long as Blay’s was.

Finally Blay realized he’d taken enough blood and sealed Qhuinn’s neck right before collapsing on Qhuinn. Both of them let out a grunt at the collapse, but it was definitely a welcomed grunt, they both felt incredible. Blay kissed Qhuinn’s neck to thank him, because that’s what you do when someone gives you their blood… and he would probably always do that with Qhuinn… and with that thought a delicious shiver flowed from head to foot.

Blay rolled off of Qhuinn, although Qhuinn didn’t mind Blay on top of him at all, on to Qhuinn’s left side… perfect. He didn’t need to fight anyone in the compound, but having his right arm free made him feel more ready to grab a blade should the need arise to protect his mate. This time Qhuinn reached out an arm to Blay so that Blay could lay on him. Blay put his head on Qhuinn’s arm, one arm over his body and a leg over Qhuinn’s, this felt superb. Blay sighed a deeply contented sigh, at being in his lover’s arms, in Qhuinn’s arms… a place he would always belong, and would always feel safe in.

Blay was running his hand over Qhuinn’s chest again, while Qhuinn caressed Blay’s arm and back. “As much as I would love to stay here all day, and I don’t want to ruin the mood, we should probably check on Layla, and inform the King about what’s going on.”

Yep, definitely a mood breaker, but Blay was right. He nodded before responding, “I’m sure they’ve figured out that Layla’s needing has ended and I’m sure everyone else is more rested than we are.”

Blay chuckled at that. “We should at least tell John we’re alive and well, especially as his _ahstrux nohtrum._ ”

“Now that is very true.”

Qhuinn reached over into his nightstand to pull out his phone, he hadn’t needed to take it with him, and anyone who needed to get a hold of him during the last couple days was already here. He was very pleased when after he grabbed his phone and laid back down, Blay was waiting patiently to go right back on his arm, and reclaim his place at Qhuinn’s side.

Blay kissed his chest when he put his head back down, exceedingly comfortable on his male, his mate, and even more pleased when he heard Qhuinn chuckle and kiss his head. He moved his head up to look up at Qhuinn and smile at him. He’d never been happier than he was in this moment, and he couldn’t imagine being even happier once they told everyone they were together, but he would be delighted to be proven wrong about that.

Qhuinn smiled back right before Blay relaxed into him again, and Qhuinn checked his phone. 3 missed calls… no one important, 2 texts… one from John and one from… he had to hold back a growl and hiss and expletive and make sure his body didn’t change at all… from Saxton.

John’s was pretty damn simple. _U stll liv or do I need 2 cm cary UR ass dwn hre?_ He chuckled at that, Blay looked up so he showed him. Blay laughed heartily at that… god what a beautiful sound, that reminded him. He looked at Blay, “you know, when I was chosen to be with Layla… it was the Scribe Virgin that came to tell me first,” Blay looked impressed, terrified and embarrassed, “I behaved myself very well, thanks to your training and help. I thought, didn’t say, I thought that you were a very honorable male who had taught me so much, you know what she said?”

Blay on the verge of tears from Qhuinn’s compliments, and the fact that apparently the Scribe Virgin knew of them, shook his head no. “She said that you were a male of worth who truly knew how to greet her.” Blay was stunned, “she… she remembered me?”

“Not only did she remember you, but she said that you were one of the few warriors she ever addressed that treated her with the dignity and respect she deserved.”

“Holy shit.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Oh no… you didn’t.”

“Well, actually I thought it, but I did say it when he she first appeared, but apparently I’m good at contrition and she forgave me.”

“Wow… I mean I’ll definitely agree, but that was very generous.”

“Yes, well, she had the whole you’ll-impregnate-a-Chosen-when-I-say-so thing going on and, oh, you’ll get a kick out of this… apparently you’re not the first male to want another male, it just doesn’t happen nearly as often as in humans,” Blay gasped at that knowledge, he didn’t know of any other gay vampires, warrior, Brother or civilian – unless you counted V, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t an issue, and he wasn’t gonna go there with V and Butch – “and that she approved of us being together as long as I keep in line and honor and respect you and treat you with the love and devotion you deserve.”

“The… Scribe Virgin… said that… about me?”

“I told you Blay, you are the most worthy male I know and an asset to the race. You’re beautiful, strong, intelligent, respectful, a fierce warrior, a loyal friend, and fucking hot.”

Blay blushed at that comment, blushed fast, too, and hid his face in Qhuinn’s shoulder. Qhuinn’s phone began to ring at that moment, followed by a bizarre sound from Qhuinn. He looked up and saw Qhuinn staring at his phone with hatred and anger and he could feel Qhuinn squeeze him harder.

“Qhuinn… who is it?” he asked softly, not wishing to anger the lion that sounded like it was hiding in Qhuinn.

Qhuinn’s face softened a bit as he looked at Blay, but not too much as he knew who was on the other end.

“It’s,” deep breath, swallow, breathe, “Saxton.”


	9. Chapter 9

Blay gasped, out of complete and honest surprise and confusion.

“Why would he be calling you?”

“He is my cousin.”

Uh oh, now Qhuinn was getting defensive , he could see this conversation going many ways, and would have to stop that from spiraling out of control. He reached up to take Qhuinn’s phone from him to answer… thinking that would be almost obvious… Blay answering Qhuinn’s phone… it would mean something. But that fucker, pulled it out of his reach, so Blay tried harder. Every time Blay would lunge for it Qhuinn would dodge him, they were wrestling around on the bed, Blay trying to get the phone, which had stopped ringing now, but it was a game now. A game they were willingly playing, even though they might be playing with fire.

Qhuinn dashed out of bed and headed for his closet, Blay chased quickly after him and tackled him to the floor. They rolled back and forth with both of them taking turns on top and pinning the other. Qhuinn had just taken a hold of Blay from the back and pulled him up, after Blay had gotten the phone, both of them kneeling on the floor near the bathroom when the phone rang again.

Blay turned the phone to see… it was Saxton, again. He looked back at Qhuinn and saw… something… he wasn’t sure what but this phone call really could change their life for the better… and free Saxton. He felt bad about having to hurt Saxton like this, he really was a male of worth, but he had Qhuinn, the male he really wanted, so it was okay. He also knew that however hurt Saxton was, Sax knew that one day this could happen.  

Blay went to stand, but Qhuinn kept his arms around him, keeping him in his arms, resting his head on his shoulder. It felt like Qhuinn was shaking a little… like… Qhuinn was afraid to lose him… well, it’s time to prove that Qhuinn had nothing to fear, and he answered.

“Good evening Saxton.”

Silence for a moment, perhaps shock, surprise, he wasn’t sure, then a hesitant, “Good… evening, Blaylock. I, I was looking for Qhuinn. Well, actually I was looking for Qhuinn as I thought he might know where you are, but you’re here, with Qhuinn’s phone, so I guess,” Saxton cleared his throat, “I must admit I am not used to being tongue tied, but you have confounded me, my sweet Blaylock.”

“Saxton,” Blay started only to pause with a gasp and looked up… Qhuinn had taken a moment to gather his thoughts and inadequacies and doubts as Saxton was clearly rambling about whatever. He looked up and realized that they were on the floor in front of his closet and the doors were closed, and they were in front of those doors. See, his doors are all mirrored. And Blay was in front of him, his front completely exposed to Qhuinn’s view.

They were both still very naked and slightly flushed from their first evening activities and the wrestling. That was hot, and now with him wrapped around Blay, able to watch Blay… fascinating, and the thought of Sax being on the phone… he wasn’t one for being purposely rude or boastful, but... this could be fun.

When Blay looked up he froze… Qhuinn had clearly figured out where they were and how they were sitting, and Qhuinn had just grabbed his semi-hard cock, which was rapidly hardening… and he could feel Qhuinn’s hardening cock against his ass. He’d seen himself nude before, and seen Qhuinn nude before, and for the past couple of days, but this… this position, Qhuinn behind him, around him, touching him, stroking him… oh god, Blay thought… to actually see them, together, he couldn’t hold in the moan that was threatening to escape as Qhuinn gently stroked his erection and kissed his shoulder while looking into his eyes, through the mirror.

He heard another gasp, something out of place, and suddenly remembered Saxton was still on the phone. He pulled the phone back to his ear, and tried to concentrate. “There is something I need to tell you and,” he had to pause a little there as Qhuinn had just squeezed his erection harder.

“I believe I understand Blaylock, there is probably a good reason you are answering Qhuinn’s phone. I just hope you know what you are doing my sweet Blaylock, but you are no longer mine are you?”

“You are correct Saxton, I am no longer yours. I apologize for any grief this might cause you, but,” Blay looked up again, into the mirror, and directly into Qhuinn’s eyes as he spoke his next line, “I am Qhuinn’s and he is mine, and should it be approved we are to be mated. I am finally going to be with the male I love more than life itself.” He didn’t mean that last line to come out sounding like he never felt anything towards Saxton, and he was sorry when he could hear what sounded like a very sorrowful, and possibly hurt, Saxton on the phone, but… as cold as this sounds, he didn’t care, because he was in Qhuinn’s arms and that’s where he always wanted to be.

Qhuinn was so turned on at Blay declaring himself, and them as a mated couple, for all intents and purposes to the one person that was an object of Blay’s affection at one time. Seeing all the love and adoration in those eyes, the same emotions he’s flooding back, watching them in the mirror, god Blay is fucking hot, so beautiful, so perfect, he starts to stroke Blay slowly again – his hand having stilled at Blay’s words – and growls “say good bye Blay.”

Blay just nods and closes the phone and concentrates on feeling, lost in Qhuinn. Looking into Qhuinn’s eyes, watching what Qhuinn was doing behind him. It was so erotic, so extraordinary.

Qhuinn was completely taken with Blay, hearing him claim him, watching him, it was astounding. Qhuinn leaned Blay forward and up a little to feel how open Blay was. He moaned a little, knowing that this was his, only his…god, what a rush. He had to take him, like this, for Blay had to see what he did to him. He entered Blay in one swift movement, pulling Blay down on top of him. Both moaning that the feeling, the fullness, the heat… Blay’s ass meeting Qhuinn’s groin. Movement was limited in this position, but he was completely embedded in Blay’s perfect ass, rocking his hips enough to scrape Blay’s prostate while moving.

Blay was gasping with the sensations running through him, so incredibly happy and in love with his male, the male he had chosen oh so long ago, the male who had finally chosen him back. He would have wept if it weren’t for the position and Qhuinn filling him, again. He reached back with both his hands to grab and pull Qhuinn to him, wherever he could reach. His own hips rocking back onto Qhuinn. It wasn’t hard or rushed, but it was so amazing. Blay leaned his head back on Qhuinn’s shoulder and nuzzled into Qhuinn’s neck.

“That’s it Blay… feel me, touch me,” Blay was breathing erratically, fangs elongating automatically, but not needing any blood. “Yes,” Qhuinn rasped out, “bite me Blay… please.”

So Blay did, hard and swift, both moaning at the contact, the closeness two lovers felt at feeding one another. Blay pried one hand away from Qhuinn’s hip and brought his wrist up to Qhuinn’s mouth. He growled before sinking his fangs in, causing them to both moan even deeper and louder than before. Qhuinn timed his thrusts, strokes and drinking together. Blay was flooded with so many sensations. Feeding from Qhuinn, having Qhuinn feed from him, inside him in every way possible, and he in Qhuinn, feeling Qhuinn all around him…

Qhuinn released his wrist and sealed it shut, so Blay did the same. Blay used all his energy and pulled off of Qhuinn, much to his astonishment, and turned around. He pushed Qhuinn back till he was against the wall, on his knees still. Blay then sat in Qhuinn’s lap and sank down onto Qhuinn’s hard proud length once again. He wrapped his legs around Qhuinn’s hips and his arms around Qhuinn’s back, trapping his own straining length between them.

Qhuinn didn’t think Blay had ever looked sexier. God, Blay was magnificent when he took control, even more so than usual, and that’s saying something about a perfect male like Blay.  Blay started rocking again, loving the feeling of Qhuinn inside him and leaned forward to kiss Qhuinn again. He loved the view earlier, but he had to kiss Qhuinn. Those lips, his kisses, they were an addiction. And as he felt Qhuinn’s arms surrounding him, his moans and groans filling him, he felt so loved and wanted and secure… never, he was never giving Qhuinn up, this was more than he ever dreamed.

Their lips and tongues battled until they had to part to breathe. Qhuinn’s hips thrust up into Blay as best he could, loving that Blay was practically using his body, but in such a pleasurable way… he caught their movement in the closet behind Blay.

“You are so beautiful Blay, so exquisite, so amazing,” at each accolade Blay was gasp and moan, this throaty sound that Qhuinn loved to be able to get Blay to make. “So responsive, so sensual, do you know what you do to me Blay?”

Blay struggled to catch his breath. He had has face buried in Qhuinn’s neck, rocking steadily, relishing in the feeling of Qhuinn filling him. He did know, but he wanted Qhuinn to tell him, “What Qhuinn… what do I do to you?”

His voice sounded strained, but the best kind of strained, the kind of strain that only the greatest pleasure would give you. Blay’s voice in his ear, his breath like a caress on his skin.

“You set me on fire Blay… you set me on fire and put it out, all at once… I get hard every time I think about you…. You turn me on like no one else I’ve ever seen… I love you doesn’t even begin to describe… how I feel for you… You are mine, Blay, and I am yours, always… and nothing is going to change that, nothing.”

Blay was just nodding as Qhuinn spoke, so long he had wanted to be Qhuinn’s, and he was finally his. “I’ve always been yours Qhuinn… as I will always be… and now you are mine… I’ve never known completeness like this Qhuinn…and to have it with you…” he gasps, lost in the sensations caused by Qhuinn being in his heart and in his body.

They both have to stop talking now as they both feel their impeding orgasms and can no longer talk. They can just rock into each other, kissing each other, their tongues filling each other’s mouths as Qhuinn’s erection is filling Blay.

Qhuinn can tell Blay is close, so pulls him as close as possible, and growls in his ear, “come for me, _nallum_ , let me feel your seed on me.”

And Blay does, like if he was an animal doing a trick for his master… and he thinks that’s pretty damn appropriate because they are all animals and he would do anything for Qhuinn. As his orgasm pours out of him, burst after burst all over their bodies, Qhuinn’s orgasm consumes him. The feeling of Blay’s ass squeezing him, milking him, pulling out everything he’s got. Really fucking bizarre, but for a moment he compares this to Layla. He breathes in the scent of both of them, the rich dark spices of their bonding scents, the feeling of Blay in his arms, and is dick warmly ensconced inside Blay, he kisses Blay’s cheek, as Blay’s head is lying on his shoulder… this is so much better, so much more meaningful, it fulfills that deep need inside him of belonging, acceptance and love… to have that with this amazing male. He is truly humbled and honored that Blay chose him.

“Come on Blay, we need to check on Layla, tell her the good news… then see how everyone else is doing, and tell them too, if you’re ready.”

Blay struggles to lift his head up, kind of a goofy grin on his face, but looking slightly confused. “Tell them?”

Qhuinn cocks his head wondering if Blay was ready, “about us?” he asks tentatively.

Blay breaks out into a huge grin and nods his head emphatically. “I wasn’t sure when you would be ready, I’ll shout it from the rooftops if you want.”

Qhuinn instantly feels better, he’s going to have to used to this… Blay’s feelings for him, so intense, so deep, so … so right. He will always regret the time it took him to admit his own feelings for Blay, but he will spend the rest of his life making up for that and showing Blay exactly what he means to him.

Blay carefully stood up, both grimacing at the loss, although Qhuinn’s comment went a long way to help with that emptiness “all in good time, _nallum_ , I promise.” The last word let out at kind of a possessive growl as Qhuinn wrapped his arms around Blay and pulled him to him again. They kissed, again, just not getting enough of each other. Their kiss threatening to deepen even further, as their hardening erections were pressed against each other firmly, when a knock on the door interrupted them. Qhuinn barking out “hold on.” He was annoyed, although they really should leave the room, but every time he looked at Blay though, he couldn’t help it.

Qhuinn was clearly feeling protective because he was still standing here holding Blay. “Why don’t you go answer your door? Unless you want me to answer.”

“No!” Qhuinn’s immediate response, followed another blast of bonding scent. For a moment Blay was offended, until he realized that Qhuinn was doing typical male bonding things like never wanting another to see their mates naked or vulnerable. And while Blay was hardly vulnerable, he was naked, and while they were going to have to talk about this as they were both strong bonded males, now was not the time and he allowed Qhuinn to be the protector and bonded male that he was.

Blay gave Qhuinn a kiss on the cheek, sniffed a little, god, Qhuinn smelled fantastic, he would never tire of that scent. “I’m going to go take a shower, while you check on who’s at the door… text John, too, and then call Fritz and find out if First Meal has started, or if he should send something up…. And don’t give me that look, if we shower together we’ll never get out of here. And as much as I would love to discover the wonders of showers with you,” he had to hold back a moan at that thought, and at the sight of a very aroused Qhuinn in front of him, “we have time.”

And with that he walked into the bathroom. He chanced a quick glance back at Qhuinn, who was still standing there, hard and proud, stroking himself slowly, staring at Blay’s ass and cock, then up to his face. “You are one fine looking male, Blaylock… and I’ll take you up on that promise for a shower later, _nallum_.” And then Qhuinn walked away, grabbing some pants and a shirt and walking to the door, closing the door to the closet and bathroom behind him.

As Blay got into the shower and reveled in the scents of Qhuinn filling the bathroom, and how his own scent mixed and lingered with Qhuinn. Qhuinn… he still couldn’t believe it. The male he had wanted for years, not 3 days ago they were mad at each other. Qhuinn had let him go, completely, attacked him sensually the first night he was supposed to go out with Saxton, and he hadn’t even seen him when he was injured… suddenly he was thrown into a needing with Qhuinn and Layla in the mix of more pleasure than he could possibly imagine, finally being allowed to be with Qhuinn, kiss him, love him, hold him, enter him, have Qhuinn take him… He had dreamed of this day, but honestly never thought he would have it. And now, Qhuinn was his, he belonged to Qhuinn, it was unbelievable. 


	10. Chapter 10

Qhuinn walked to the door, dressed, proud, knowing his Blay was in his shower, cleaning himself, he really wanted to join him, but Blay was right. They needed to leave the room at some point in time. He was gonna open it when he noticed the state of their room… now that was a unique thought… their room… his and Blay’s… Blay was a neat freak and he was a slob. Well he had changed enough already, he supposed a little cleanliness for Blay wouldn’t hurt. He pictured Blay in his bed, the way he laid there this morning… and knew that if Blay were still in that bed he would absolutely permit no one in this room, not when his mate was in his bed, nude. It was bad enough with Blay in the shower, but that should be better. He’d see who it was and send them on their way, unless it was the King, although it could be Layla.

He opened the door and was surprised to see John, looking very well rested, but very well fucked. Qhuinn quirked an eyebrow at him and nodded his head. John just chuckled a silent laugh and signed… _so, how you doin’_?

Qhuinn couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face, he was doing awesome, better than he ever thought he could possibly be.

“I’m doing outstanding my man, how about you?”

John was taken aback momentarily, Qhuinn had never looked this happy, never. It was shocking, _if I wasn’t mute, I’d be speechless_.

“How come?”

_You… you look… you look happy, like really happy, it’s just… it’s really good to see._

“Thanks John, it’s really good to feel. So, you enjoy the needing time period, do anything interesting?” he asked with a chuckle. If John spoke he would have barked out a laugh, based on his face.

_Are you kidding? I mean when Xhex and I are together normally, you know… it’s insane, but with the energy the needing had… it was incredible, and she was right there, whatever I had, she… well, you get the idea, I’m not going into details with me and my mate._

“I know what you mean… never kiss and tell, right? And with your mate it’s totally different, isn’t it? You want to tell everyone that you’re together, and that you’ll be their everything, but no one needs to know what goes on in your mated bed.”

Wow! John thinks, this is not the Qhuinn he knew before the needing, and if he didn’t know any better he’d think that Qhuinn had mated, but, that wasn’t possible, I mean this room smelled like ridiculously thick dark spices, more so than he thought Qhuinn would smell like, not to mention Layla wasn’t here, but…

_Okay, you’re weirding me out man, you sound like you know exactly how a mate feels, but I’m not seeing Layla here, and I think she’s still in the lavender room resting. She wasn’t even at First Meal._

“What Layla and I shared was amazing, and I was honored to be chosen and should she be carrying my young, I will be honored to be his or her father, but her needing isn’t the only reason I feel so amazing.”

_Then what…_

He stopped when he heard a door open, he didn’t think anyone else was there, although by the look of the bed and the clothes all over the place and the smell, it would make sense that someone would be here.

Who came out of the bathroom was a complete shock…and, again, if he weren’t mute, he’d be speechless. There stood Blay, dressed, not in his clothes, but in something of Qhuinn’s looking very well… umm…yeah, really, really satisfied. Did that mean? He saw Qhuinn and them interacting, holy shit! What the fuck happened with the needing that ended in this?

Qhuinn turned at the sound of the door opening, if anyone but John was there, he would have totally handled this differently. As it was he was having some trouble knowing that Blay might be naked, hoping he wouldn’t be, but as John’s _ahstrux nohtrum,_ well, John could be pretty much anywhere and Qhuinn couldn’t really stop him. He could, but didn’t need to anyway.

Then when Blay walked out in Qhuinn’s clothing, he had to prevent himself from attacking Blay and taking him right then and there. Blay looked fucking hot in his clothes, and in pure sense of bonded pleasure at seeing his mate in his clothing. Qhuinn reached out for Blay, bringing him to him and kissing him, not caring that John was there or that Blay was trying to find something to say. He kissed Blay hard, pulling him to his body, unable to prevent his bonding scent from covering Blay, again.

He pulled back enough to look Blay up and down, “you look hot in my clothes, _nallum_.”

Blay blushed a little and looked over to John, but not able to let go of Qhuinn completely. “Hey, John, how you doing?”

John just nodded, this was a completely different scenario than he ever thought coming in here. And the way they reacted to each other, the possessive way Qhuinn curled his body around Blay, the bonding scent that flooded him, the sweet, soft, but heated words spoken. And the way Blay willingly went into those arms and kissed back, their bodies molding to each other like they were meant for each other. They looked beautiful together, and were acting exactly as a mated pair should. He was dying to know how Layla’s needing led to this, but all in good time, if ever.

He took a deep breath and gathered his senses. _Is this what you want Blay?_

Qhuinn would have been angered, but this was John and the three of them were as close as three friends could be. He also knew that John was taking care of Blay, too, and that made him be proud to be John’s friend and _ahstrux nohtrum._

“More than anything John.”

 _Qhuinn?_ He asked looking at Qhuinn.

“I’ve never wanted anything more John.”

Then Qhuinn looked back at Blay, who had locked heated gazes onto each other. They smiled at each other and shared one more kiss, which John had to whistle to get them to stop.

They both looked back at John and smiled, almost identical smiles, holding each other, both looking so happy.

John took that moment to respond while he had their attention. _The King wants to see you Qhuinn, and I think Layla was asking about you, both of you actually… but I don’t need to know why. I offered to come deliver the request. And I think there’s still a few people at First Meal if you want to go down and eat._

“Thanks man, I appreciate it,” he reluctantly let go of Blay with one more quick kiss, “we’ll check on Layla and be right down, then I’ll see the King.”

John nodded and gave them each a congratulatory hug, he really was happy they had finally found happiness, and actually with the person he knew they both wanted. He couldn’t have been more pleased.

John left and closed the door behind him.

“Well, I’m going to my room and change clothes, while you get cleaned and dressed.”

“But I like you in my clothes, _nallum_.”

“I know… and I also know we’ll never leave this room or see anyone if I continue wearing these all day. So for now, I’ll put something of mine on, and I’ll meet you in the hallway…” he headed for the door and grabbed the handle, noticing Qhuinn’s stance and face, “I’ll keep these for when we retire tomorrow morning and you can take them off yourself… and you might want to take care of that,” looking at Qhuinn’s straining erection, “while you’re in the shower… I found it did wonders for me.” And with that he left the room chuckling at Qhuinn’s predicament, knowing he would pay for that later, and looking forward to every second.

Oh, his mate was playing games… well, he promised himself that Blay would pay for that, playing with fire would cause Blay to be burned… and who better than to burn him and soothe him than Qhuinn. God, he felt fantastic, strong, powerful, invincible, and having John’s approval… it meant the world to him. He didn’t care who else approved or disapproved, that’s all he needed. God, Blay looked good in his clothes, and he was definitely going to take Blay up on his offer to peel them off of him later.

For now he did need a shower, to jerk off and change. And he’d be jerking off just where Blay had done the exact same thing. He quickly straightened his room, picked up all the dirty clothes, changed the sheets, put all the dirty laundry in the laundry chute. His closet didn’t need much cleaning, and the bathroom… he didn’t want to clean the bathroom, it smelled of Blay’s bonding scent… his mate was a naughty boy, leaving his bonding scent behind knowing that Qhuinn had to still come in for a shower. He straightened the bathroom up a little, changed the towels to all clean towels, then he went to get dressed and meet Blay in the hall.

He was going to ask Blay to move into his room, he’d even let Blay change whatever he wanted. Qhuinn had a pretty sizeable room and didn’t need much, so there was room for another dresser and he had room in his closet. Course knowing Blay and his fashion sense maybe Blay would need to keep his closet just to fit all of his clothes.

And if as to prove the point of said fashion sense, when he was finally done – dressed in black jeans, black t-shirt and his shitkickers, cause they were comfy no matter where he was going – Blay was waiting for him in the hall leaning against the opposite wall in charcoal grey dress slacks and dark blue sweater that made his eyes stand out even more, along with a button down light blue and grey pinstripe shirt, and black loafers. Blay was fucking stunning, and for the first time since…ever, he could stare openly and admire Blay for all his worth.

Blay stood up proud and tall and walked towards Qhuinn, his male. To be able to think that, know that, to watch him, see him, to be able to go up and touch him without being rejected or looked down on or turned away. He would never have to worry about how he acted around Qhuinn again, and knowing they still felt exactly the same as they did before changing clothes… he was in heaven.

They met in the middle of the hall… not a very long distance, but long enough. They met in a somewhat heated embrace, arms encircling the other, hands caressing each other’s backs, fighting their bodies automatic reaction to the other. They parted breathless, kiss swollen lips, eyes darkening with need, fans elongated, slight bonding scent. Both wanting nothing more than to go right back in Qhuinn’s room and continue where they left off earlier. Qhuinn took one hand and caressed Blay’s cheek… almost purring when Blay leaned into the touch.

“You are so beautiful, Blay.”

Blay blinked away some tears, he was still overcome with his feelings for Qhuinn and being able to show them. He had to get used to this new Qhuinn who didn’t seem to hide anything back and let everything come out.

Blay turned his head to kiss Qhuinn’s palm, his first instinct was to lick it and bite his wrist, then reach down and undo their pants and… oh god… he pulled away a little, noticing Qhuinn’s scent stronger, his nostrils flaring, and pupils dilating.

“Later, _nallum_ … as you keep telling me, as difficult as it may be. We will definitely have to contain ourselves till later.”

Blay nodded, and reached down to take Qhuinn’s hand in his, Qhuinn entwined their fingers and brought Blay’s hand up and kissed his wrist, breathing in Blay’s scent with a deep breath. “Definitely later,” he growled. He couldn’t get enough of Blay. “You know I’ve never understood newly mated couples need to stay hidden for days. I mean I thought I always liked sex, knew it was good, but with the right person… the person that holds your heart and trusts you with their body and returns all those same feelings… I get it now, because I want days with you, months, years… I want it all Blay, forever… I don’t want to stop, I don’t think I could if I wanted to.”

Blay was so enthused, so moved, so enraptured… he brought Qhuinn’s hand to his mouth and kissed his wrist. “I want the exact same thing Qhuinn… and you have me… forever.”

After staring into each other’s eyes and getting their libido under control, for the mean time, they made their way to Layla’s room.

Qhuinn knocked, but didn’t hear anything. He opened the door quietly and noticed that Layla wasn’t in there. At the same moment his cell rang. He read it then told Blay, “that was Doc Jane, apparently the rest of the house wanted to make sure that Layla was okay while we rested so Layla’s down in the training compound in one of the exam rooms. She just finished getting a physical and blood work.”

“Is she okay?”

“Don’t know yet, she said to come on down and see her, but she’s resting some more so we have time to eat first.”

“Did you want to eat first or see Layla?”

Qhuinn wasn’t sure, he really did want to see Layla, now that the needing was over and all the emotions and hormones gone… and he was now with Blay. He still felt a bond with Layla, though, and should she be carrying his young…

“Qhuinn, we can always eat… if you need to see Layla, let’s go, it will ease your mind, _nallum_.”

“How did I ever survive without you by my side?”

“You did have me by your side, you just didn’t realize how close you wanted me.”

“Too true Blay,” he kissed Blay quickly and made up his mind, “I want to see Layla first.”

Blay smiled at Qhuinn, “of course you do, you are a male of worth and you want to make sure the female you bonded with is well.”

Qhuinn looked stunned at that statement; Blay continued, “I realize it’s not nearly the same as our bond, but it is a bond, nonetheless. And I’m still right here, Qhuinn… and I approve.”

“You do… why so understanding, after everything I’ve done?”

“No need to blame yourself, because if you do, you must blame me as well. Put that out of your mind, though, because it doesn’t matter anymore, we are together, that’s all that matters. Now, while Layla and I haven’t spoken, we shared our moments the other day, being with you, watching you, pleasuring you… together. We may love you differently, but we both love you. The three of us share a unique bond that will not go away, and whatever happens, I believe that should any of us need blood, it will be Layla who we will remain to choose. And should she have your young… you will be right by her side during the whole thing, and I will be right there with you. Your young will be as precious to me as you are.”

Qhuinn had to blink back the tears threatening to fall… how did he go so long denying this male anything… so long without Blay. He didn’t care what life threw at him, with Blay by his side he could face anything.

“Come on, Qhuinn, let’s go see Doc Jane and Layla, then I will take you to the kitchen and prepare you something and feed you.”

Oh no he didn’t, Qhuinn thought. “What if I want to prepare you food and feed you?”

“Hmm… I think I may have a solution for that Qhuinn.”

“You do, do you… and what might that be?”

“Didn’t you have to report to the King?”

“Possibly, we’ll know that after we see Doc Jane, I can’t imagine she hasn’t told him what’s going on, whatever it is.”

“True.”

“What did that have to do with your solution to eating?”

“Well, I could prepare the food while you see the King.”

“And why can’t I prepare the food for you?”

“Okay, I wasn’t going to say it, but since you’re going to make me… have you cooked, Qhuinn?”

He thought for a moment, hmm… Blay had a point.

“You may have a point… alright, what’s the rest of your suggestion?”

“After we’re both done, I bring the food to your room and we take turns feeding each other.”

Qhuinn’s bonding scent hit Blay’s nostrils, which in turn flared and his own bonding scent was released.

“I take it you approve of that plan?”

“Definitely, _nallum_ ,” Qhuinn said on a growl before pulling Blay to him once more to taste those lips.


	11. Chapter 11

They parted from their embrace and made their way to the training compound and medical center. They heard noises from the direction of the living room, kitchen and dining room, but didn’t run into anyone. Not that either of them cared, but they wanted to see Layla and know what, if any, outcome there might be before running into anyone else. Not that the Brothers were known for questioning, but this was a Chosen and a needing, and if the _shellans_ of the house were in there at all, they would be bombarded with questions undoubtedly.

They were just about to knock on Doc Jane’s door when she came out of one of the patient rooms. She saw Qhuinn first and was just going to respond when she noticed that Blay was behind him, not just behind him, but their hands entwined, both looking very well rested and satisfied. She was quite familiar with that look, having seen it on V’s face many times, especially the morning after the needing ended, but this… on both these males…

“Good evening you two, that was a quick response.”

“We wanted to check on Layla before doing anything else, we haven’t been up that long.”

“You _both_ wanted to check on Layla?”

“If you please Doc Jane, we want to know if she’s okay.”

Interesting, she thought, that they both wanted to know, that they were asking like they both had a vested interest in the answer.

She looked at Qhuinn for her next question, “and you both want the report on how she’s doing?”

At their nods she continued, “very well, you both look anxious to see her.”

Again she thought it was very interesting, Qhuinn looked at Blay like he was asking silently. At Blay’s smile and nod followed by Qhuinn’s smiling response and then Qhuinn leaned over and kissed him… very interesting indeed, she didn’t see that as a result of the needing whatsoever, but who was she to judge. Whatever transpired was theirs to know and share, only if they needed. They certainly both looked happier and more peaceful than she had ever seen them. Even in comparison to the first time she ever brought Qhuinn here, they both looked… freer than way back then.

“Then I’ll take you to Layla and you can check on her while I share her condition. She already knows, but she asked that you be there when I told you anyway.”

“Knows what, is she pregnant? Is she okay? Is there anything wrong? I mean if…”

“Qhuinn, relax, like I said, she wants you in there when I tell you, whatever it is I will tell you.”

Qhuinn was visibly nervous, full of doubt, fear, anxiety, excitement… wait, excitement? Was he excited? He wasn’t sure how he felt.

“It’s okay Qhuinn, I’m right here, no matter what happens, and I think Layla will be just fine, no matter what the outcome.”

He let go of Qhuinn’s hand and embraced his male in a tight grip, caressing his back and kissing his cheek, in hopes that he would calm Qhuinn. He couldn’t imagine the nervousness Qhuinn felt, but he also knew that it didn’t matter what they were about to hear, for there was nowhere else he would rather be, and he would absolutely be there, by Qhuinn’s side, and Layla’s side, without hesitation.

The moment Jane opened the door they saw Layla sitting up in bed, reading a book, looking exhausted, but radiant. When she heard the door she looked up. She immediately sensed Qhuinn’s apprehension, and figured it was because he was a male of worth and was worried that she was well. She then noticed that Blaylock was right behind him and their hands were joined. Qhuinn looked very anxious while Blaylock looked calm, peaceful and happier than she had ever seen. It re-instilled her previous thoughts that they were beautiful together and that Blaylock was exactly whom Qhuinn needed by his side.

Qhuinn went right to Layla’s side, almost forgetting who else was there or why. He reached up and caressed the side of her face and head.

“Are you okay Layla? You look tired, do you need anything? Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Be calm Qhuinn, it is okay, Doc Jane has taken very good care of me. I am tired, but doing very well. I do not need anything at the moment, and I am enjoying these books which Phury sent me.”

“Phury sent you?” He hoped that didn’t sound upset, he just wasn’t sure what Phury had to do with this.

She smiled at him, knowing there was no malice there, but appreciated his concern.

“When he was going to be Primale, I was chosen, after Cormia, to be his First Mate. We might not have known each other long, but enough to realize we both had a love for knowledge and books. Since Cormia is my sister she called yesterday to find out how I was, and Phury, being the male of worth he is, and wonderful mate to my sister, he wanted to send me books to enjoy for as long as I’m here.”

Qhuinn was floored, first at the knowledge that she was almost First Mate, but that she loved to read, he didn’t know. He would have been bothered, but all their previous conversations weren’t exactly about books, were they? Not that he could have helped anyways.

“How do you feel Layla? Other than the obvious, we are well rested, but you seem to need more rest. And we are anxious to see if you are with child. And if you are, know that we are both here for you, no matter what, in any capacity you might need.”

Qhuinn was stunned at Blay’s open, caring statement. He hadn’t quite forgotten that Blay was here with them, but he had forgotten this connection they all shared momentarily. His Blay must be right about their bond, whatever it was, that they all shared. His features softened and he couldn’t help smile at his mate. And what a wonderful thought that was, Qhuinn then thought.

Qhuinn then noticed the way Layla’s face and eyes lit up at Blay’s question of being with child. He immediately looked to Doc Jane, silently asking, not sure if he was able to speak.

“Congratulations, to both of you, or is it all of you?”

They all paused to share looks with one and other, Qhuinn looked like he was about ready to pass out, Blay looked pleased, concerned, and happy, Layla looked happy and concerned.

“All of us Doc Jane, but only emotionally. This child is Qhuinn’s and Layla’s physically. I won’t go into details for a number of reasons, but as you have probably already guessed Qhuinn and I are together, we will see about the possibility of mating at some other time,” he paused to look at Layla for this next part, “but this child is as much mine as it will be Qhuinn’s and Layla’s in every other sense.”

Layla’s eyes glistened with unshed tears at this, not in sadness at all, she was so happy that these two had found each other, and she was truly honored to be part of the reason they had found each other.

“Thank you Blaylock, Qhuinn, Doc Jane, for everything, making me feel so welcome here, always, and making sure I was well cared for while Blaylock and Qhuinn recovered. Thank you Qhuinn for making my deepest, sincerest desire to come true, I have so often wanted someone to take care of, and I thought it was a mate, but now that I am with young, I know this was the reason I was brought here. And Blaylock… if I may be so bold, I would be honored if you were this young’s _ghardian_.”

At this Blay released Qhuinn’s hand and went to hug Layla and kiss her cheek. He pulled back and took her hand in both his and bowed as much as he could.

“It would honor me to be this young’s _ghardian_ , I will love him or her as my own.”

Layla wanted to make doubly sure, although she didn’t think this would be a problem. “Qhuinn, is it acceptable that Blaylock should be _ghardian_?”

Qhuinn shook himself out of his daze… he was trying to absorb all this, it was really quite a bit to try and comprehend, but the thought of Blay, his male, his mate, being his child’s _ghardian_ , and Layla, the mother of his child doing the asking, he was speechless, and equally honored. He took Layla’s other hand in both his, kissed the back of her hand, then touched his forehead to them, trying to keep his tears at bay.

He looked up to stare into Blay’s eyes, seeing the love and honor and respect and devotion reflected back, then to Layla’s and saw the same emotions, from a mother’s stand point. He nodded while looking at Layla, and smiled when she smiled at him. He then looked to Blay, with the same smile, and couldn’t think of one thing to say that could fit this situation. A situation that just a couple weeks ago he thought impossible. He was not only going to be a father, but he was excited to be a father, the perfect female for him, regardless of not mating, was going to be the mother of his young, and his perfect, beautiful, strong, wonderful male of worth partner, lover and mate, his Blaylock… such an amazing turn of events.

Blay chuckled, which caused Qhuinn to frown a little, this hardly seemed a light-hearted time, happy yes… but a chuckle?

“To look at you Qhuinn one wouldn’t think you were so sentimental… but with so much happening, and how quickly your life has changed, you have every right to be this happy _nallum_. And I’m assuming that my being your young’s _ghardian_ is acceptable?”

At Blay’s amused tone, Qhuinn frowned, but trying to hide his own grin. “Acceptable? Acceptable seems hardly the appropriate term to use.”

“Oh really? And what term would be fitting?”

Blay briefly saw Layla’s frown at this silly exchange between them, so he decided to answer her before Qhuinn could respond.

“You have nothing to worry about Layla, my mate is trying to joke, I will be the young’s _ghardian_ , and I know Qhuinn wholeheartedly agrees.”

“Trying to joke? I thought I was joking very well.”

“If you think that was a worthy joke, then you have another thing coming Qhuinn. Remind me to teach you humor later.”

Qhuinn huffed at that, he didn’t like being told he wasn’t that funny. “I’ve always had a good sense of humor, you used to laugh at my stories all the time when we would joke around with John.”

“Ah, but you see, _nallum_ , I was so enamored that I would have responded to anything you said not knowing any better.”

“You wound me, Blay… to know you only laughed at my jokes because you were attracted to me…”

At that Blay couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer, to which Qhuinn quickly joined in. Layla also joined in, but more because she was enjoying their carefree, loving banter with each other, not because she understood their humor. But she knew enough to know they were playing and not serious. She was getting sleepy again and yawned, causing both males laughing to end abruptly and both look on in concern.

“Are you okay Layla? Should you still be sleepy?”

“I believe I can finally be of some use with answering that.”

Qhuinn and Blay both looked in surprise as Doc Jane made her presence known, they had actually forgotten she was still in the room.

“I apologize Doc Jane, I didn’t mean to ignore your presence.”

“Nonsense Blay, you were all sharing the good news, I figured eventually you would have questions, though. Now before Bella I had no experience with this, but now that I’ve seen that and been here to help, not to mention I’ve spoken to a few others in the medical field that specialize in your kind I am even more confident that I know about the needing, and the subsequent pregnancy that follows, along with the delivery.”

That thought brought worried expressions to all their faces.

“I forbid you from worrying though. Not only are times now not even close to what they used to be, but I haven’t lost a patient since I was brought here and I am not going to now. There is absolutely nothing you have to worry about though. There are a number of complications that you might experience more than if you were human, not to mention the 18 month gestation period, but I guarantee that if you remain here, under my watch, and I’m sure under the watch of everyone here, you, and your young will be perfectly healthy.”

As scary of a thought as everything Doc Jane was saying, Layla could see the sincerity and honestly in her eyes. She believed that Jane would be absolutely true to her word and she was indeed in good hands.

“Layla?” Qhuinn asked, causing Layla to look. Such a kind, caring male he was. She would almost feel sad to not be his mate if it weren’t for the complete rightness of him being with Blay.

“It’s up to you where you remain, but I would be honored if you would stay here so that I can take care of you and … *ahem* our young… wow, whew,” he cleared his throat again to gather his thoughts after that thought. “The lavender room is yours, as this home is yours, for as long as you wish to be here, and before you ask, I have already spoken with the King and Queen and they are fully prepared to offer you permanent residence with us, should you choose.”

Wow, Layla thought, she knew Qhuinn was important, but to have already spoken with the Blind King and his Queen, and to speak on their behalf, she was even more honored now than before to carry his young.

“If it is alright, then… yes, I want to stay here. I will miss my sisters, but I do so love this side and all the color and variety it has to offer. Not to mention the outstanding company of yourselves and everyone else here who I’ve had the honor to meet. I do have one question about feeding though.”

“Layla, both Qhuinn and I will be here at a moment’s notice to feed you whenever you need it, and you will be feeding no one while you are with child, right Doc Jane?”

She chuckles at Blay’s forcefulness, but can’t help but agree. “He’s right, Layla, you’re body will need all the energy it can to support your life and the life growing inside you. You shouldn’t feed anyone while pregnant, just as Bella didn’t feed anyone while she was pregnant.”

“Wasn’t Bella mated, though?” This question came from Qhuinn… hmm, she thought, how to answer.

“That is a rather touchy subject, but suffice it to say that Z refused to take any of Bella’s blood while with young. After delivery is pretty much the same as before delivery, after a few months of appropriate recovery that is. Don’t feel bad that you can’t feed anyone though, you’ll find that you’ll feel just tired and lacking in energy enough that you probably won’t mind not feeding anyone. I won’t go into all the details of what you’ll be going through, mainly because it’s only been a couple of days, and with the exception of being sleepy, you won’t feel anything else for a while. Within the next couple of weeks you might notice some spotting of blood, which is completely normal. If at any time you have any questions, concerns, or you just aren’t sure you should or shouldn’t be feeling something, never hesitate to ask. I’d rather you ask something and get your mind settled, than not asking because you think it’s pointless and add stress to how you feel.”

Layla was still concerned, especially knowing that there might be other things about being pregnant that she didn’t know about, but she knew that with Blay and Qhuinn, not to mention Doc Jane and seemingly the whole household will have her well being in mind.

“Now, you look very sleepy, so I suggest you close your eyes and relax, and I’ll turn down the lights. When you’re ready, you know how to call me, and I’ll see that you have an escort to your room, or anywhere else in the house you wish to go. During the time that Bella wasn’t on bed rest she could come and go as she pleased, and was free to explore the mansion and compound safely. Course having to convince Z to allow her to do what she wanted was something else,” at that thought she chuckled remembering his stubbornness, and looking over at Blay and Qhuinn this may not be that different, “although knowing these two males, they may be just as overprotective as Z was.”

Qhuinn almost blushed at that thought as he was thinking about the same thing. If he could convince Layla to permanent bed rest then all the better for her and their young. On the other hand, he had seen enough stubbornness in Layla to think that he’d probably have as much luck as Z had with Bella.

“Now, Qhuinn, I have already reported to Wrath how Layla is doing, so he already knows, but I suggest you go see him anyway, as it looks as there is something else you might need to discuss,” as she stares pointedly at his and Blay’s hands, that had joined, again, the moment they had let go of their protective hold of Layla’s hands.

Qhuinn did need to see the King, and he remembered Blay’s suggestion for eating, but he wasn’t sure in what order to do things, and as much as he loved Blay’s earlier idea, he didn’t really want to part from Blay right now.

Blay could see the troubling thoughts his mate was having, and probably thinking something similar, however much his earlier ideas about food had been a turn on, the thought of now not being at Qhuinn’s side, even for a moment, wasn’t something he wanted to do.

Qhuinn and Blay both looked at each other at the same time, and together, silently agreeing, with a squeeze of their hands and a twinkle in their eye, and the same sweet smile, they knew that where one went, the other would follow. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts off with Qhuinn and Blay, but ends with Wrath and Beth. That's where the mood took me and once I'm in Wrath's head that's where I stay for a while. Don't worry the next chapter will be all about Qhuay. ;)

Qhuinn and Blay approached the King’s room together, silently, pulling strength from each other. Both preparing themselves for what they both hoped would be a quick meeting, not sure what to expect, but hoping for acceptance and approval, not just for their choice at a mate, but for having Layla stay here. They’d worry about that after delivery later.

Qhuinn was just about to knock when they heard the unmistakable sound of the King’s voice shouting “Enter.”

They took a deep breath, entwined their fingers, and gave each other a brief, but deep kiss before opening the door.

Wrath looked up from his desk as Qhuinn entered, and Blay, if he was smelling correctly. Although looking up may be the wrong phrase. Something he still thought though, cause that’s what you did… although not something he did. No sense in regrets though, not right now, and definitely not, knowing he had Beth’s full support as King and her _hellren_. As his nose picked up further scents and emotions, and got a read, unfortunately loud and clear, of their thoughts he had to hold back an expletive. He could care less that they were together, and was very pleased that they were worried about Layla, but he certainly didn’t need to snippets of their time spent in bed together.

Then again, he had been privy to those thoughts from all his Brothers at one point in time or another. One of the burdens of being the oldest of his race, a burden and age he tried not to think about too often, but every once in a while couldn’t help but thinking about. Their species lifespan was about 1000 years, and he already had 600 over his _shellan_ , he hated when his thoughts worked this way. Probably one of the reasons he enjoyed being out in the field fighting, you could forget about life’s problems for a while and actually win a battle. Oh well, enough time being maudlin, time to deal with yet another problem at hand. Fortunately this was something exceedingly simple to handle, and knowing that Beth would be right there… he needed to enjoy every moment he had.

He and his Brothers knew better than most that regardless of how long life expectancy should be, life was precious and the mortal thread could be cut at any moment. How did his thoughts become so maudlin so quickly today? … Ah yes, Beth wasn’t here when he awoke, she had already gone to check on Layla and then to safe house to help Marissa with something. He was going to need to call her when this meeting with Qhuinn and Blay was finished. He needed his _shellan_ to do what he loved… in more ways than one.

“Well, first things first, I believe congratulations are in order. Second, based on you both being here, I’m assuming the time Layla was here didn’t go exactly the way you thought previously.”

He could tell by the sudden scent of embarrassment and slight arousal that he was right. He chuckled at that.

“I believe another set of congratulations are in order for both of you.”

Slight scent of confusion… interesting.

“No need to wonder or be confused, boys. Qhuinn you’re a father to be, Layla will be staying here so you can watch over her and care for her along with Doc Jane. Always said you were a fine male and warrior. And you and Blay have finally found each other, about damn time if you ask me.”

At the sudden gasp of shock he figured they clearly didn’t know the whole house knows things. His Brothers were worse gossipers than many women he’s known over his many years, and the _doggen_ were even worse.

“I won’t go into all the sordid details, but the whole house has known for a while how you felt about each other and seemed to refuse to do anything. And I’ve had to listen and sense all the thoughts and theories. Although I won’t tell you who won the bet.”

“Bet… there was a bet? … Wait… was I that obvious?”

“Qhuinn,” Blay muttered quietly. “Apologies my King, I must say I’m surprised, but not completely shocked. And no, I don’t believe we want to know the winner of that bet.”

“Speak for yourself, I want to know.”

Wrath couldn’t help but bark out a laugh at that comment.

“Can’t say as I blame you son, I would have demanded the same thing had that happened when I first met the Queen, but I’m still not saying, that’s up to you to find out if you want to. I can say I’m happy for you though, regardless of the bizarre circumstances and Qhuinn, you becoming a father, I think this is the happiest I’ve seen you… well, sensed you both, in quite some time. Don’t need the particulars, but I assume you’ve got everything worked out with both of you?”

“Yes, my lord.” Blay answered as he bowed his head. Qhuinn rolled his eyes, yeah this was the king, and he remembered a time thinking that he could ask everyone to greet each other with their thumbs up their asses, but he still wasn’t one for formalities. Course, after the time he’s shared with Blay just over of the last couple of days, the whole thumb up the ass thing had a whole different connotation to it, and he was really glad he had the presence to not say the first thing that came to mind.

“Good… and again, congratulations. Qhuinn, I don’t think I need to go over your duties as John’s _ahstrux nohtrum_ again, and having a mate doesn’t change those duties or responsibilities. Which leads me to the only question I have… mating?”

Qhuinn held his head a little higher knowing that the King not only approved of them, but didn’t care, still treated him and Blay the same, and that he was still to be John’s _ahstrux nohtrum._

“I would like to respectfully request that Blay and I be allowed to mate. It would honor me to have my mates name carved in my back, as I know it would honor Blay as well, even though I don’t want his perfect skin marred.”

Wrath bit back a chuckle at that. He could only imagine how Qhuinn would be feeling at that. Thank goodness he was mated to a female and didn’t have to deal with that challenge.

“I have no problems with you being mated, and it just so happens that the Scribe Virgin has already spoken to me about this and you can schedule your mating whenever you’re ready. You aren’t Brothers, so the ceremony will be a little different, but since you are John’s _ahstrux nohtrum,_ and John is the Queen’s brother, you’re ceremony will be more formal than a civilian mating. Whenever you’re ready, let me know, and John or I can walk you through it, and Blay, you can have your family here for the ceremony as well.”

Blay blushed and panicked at the same time with that thought. Qhuinn sensed this and already knew this would be Blay’s reaction to that statement. He leaned over and quietly spoke, more for comfort, than anything, he figured the King could pick up thoughts, he could probably hear whispers. “Its okay, Blay, we’ll tell them together before we decide on the ceremony, and I’ll be right there, you know that.”

Blay looked over at Qhuinn lovingly and appreciatively. He wasn’t really looking forward to telling his parents, but having Qhuinn’s support, and the support of the Brotherhood and the King, went a long way in easing his worries.

“Blay, while I’ve never met your parents, I get the worry, son. You’ve got the support of the whole Brotherhood and me and the Queen. I can’t invite them here when you tell them, but you can have your choice of Brother as an escort for when you’re ready to tell them. And of course, as John’s _ahstrux nohtrum,_ John will be going with you, which means that Xhex will probably be with you… maybe you won’t need a Brother after all.”

They all chuckled at that thought, the cloud of worry dissipating almost instantly, and both Blay and Qhuinn felt better about the whole situation. After all, with the King’s approval, that certainly went along way in paving the way to telling anyone else, right?

At that moment the door opened, drawing the attention of all 3 males, one more so than the others. For Beth had just walked in, and to Wrath she had never looked more beautiful. Well, she seemed to grow more beautiful as the days passed and he fell more deeply in love than he thought possible, and after his morbid thoughts earlier, she was a very welcome sight.

Beth sensed the tension in Wrath as soon as she entered. She couldn’t see his eyes behind his dark glasses, but she could sense it in his stiff shoulders, and hard frown. Even as his features relaxed as she approached, after briefly offering a hug to both Qhuinn and Blay, he still looked anxious and worried. She walked right up to him and sat in his lap, as he leaned back and scooted his chair back to allow room in his lap. Before kissing him, she wrapped her long arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He seemed to need comforting, something you wouldn’t think a male this large and powerful would need, but maybe that’s why he needed soothing and comfort and safety all the more.

Blay and Qhuinn were amazed seeing the transformation of this strong, powerful male, the true leader and King of their race… maybe that expression is right for more than one species. Behind every powerful man is an strong and possibly more powerful woman. They weren’t sure what to say, if anything, next as much of Wrath’s countenance seemed to relax just with Beth’s arrival, and even more so at her being in his lap. Although they could kind of understood. They had only belonged to each other for a couple of days, but that was more than long enough to know that what they felt for each other was just as powerful and consuming.

Beth sat up a little straighter, and kissed Wrath’s hardened, but soft lips. He tried to deepen it, completely forgetting that anyone else was there, needing to deepen it, needing to be in Beth as soon as possible and in every way possible. Beth pulled away quickly, before Wrath could deepen it and quickly bid Qhuinn and Blay congratulations on everything, repeated her offer of allowing Layla to stay and mentioned that whatever anyone of them needed would be provided.

Qhuinn and Blay left after a thank you and bowing and shut the door. They were both in need of food and it was obvious that whatever Wrath needed… well… she was in his lap, and the First Family needed privacy.

Wrath pulled Beth’s head around after allowing her to send Qhuinn and Blay on their way. He attacked her lips, growling in appreciation and lust at Beth’s willingness to allow the deepening of the kiss this time. Beth knew what her _hellren_ was going through, not that he wasn’t always powerful and forceful when it came to sex, but she knew that when he really allowed his thoughts and fears and worries to take over then he would unleash his inner beast… similar to that time he had first come back from his first night fighting. That power, strength… his inner animal brought to life, stalking her like his prey, only this time he didn’t need to chase, but he needed the catch, and she was going to be here to catch all he was willing to throw.

Wrath stood quickly, grabbing Beth’s ass to hold her in place, refusing to let their lips and tongues separate. He groaned and she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist as tight as possible, her hot wet core immediately coming into contact with his proud, long, thick length. For this, he didn’t need vision, at all. He knew where the door to their private chambers were, knew exactly where the bed was, knew how many steps from behind the closed door to the bed. He may have hated feeling as morose as he felt earlier, but he loved that Beth was there to take his animalistic nature and however hard and rough he needed it, she was right there with him, loving every second of his domination. He wasn’t always this bestial, especially when sex with his _shellan_ was involved, but sometimes he needed hard, rough, dirty… and she was his everything, willing to accept, take, and give it right back.

Beth didn’t want to let go, needed Wrath to take her, in any way he needed, and as fast and hard as he needed it. But that would mean having to let go, and she was having none of that. As Wrath prowled to the bed, Beth weaved her hand between them to open Wrath’s pants, and free his hot, hard, thick, leaking cock. He growled even louder as she brushed his length in her effort to get him to enter her as fast as possible. He was walking fast, but not that fast, and she wanted him inside her before they got to the bed. God, she thought, what a perfect fucking day to want to wear a skirt. She often opted for pants, but it was just warm enough today, compared to days past, that she felt like a skirt. It was a long dress, and she was feeling a little naughty anyway, especially after their day spent in their room through Layla’s needing, that she opted for nothing under her long dress.

After opening Wrath’s pants and quickly toeing off her shoes, she reached between them once again and pulled her skirt out of the way as quickly as possible, without damaging it. Wrath had just reached the bed and was just about to pounce on top of Beth, desperate to enter her and take her, control her and dominate, pound into her hot tight wet heat. He wasn’t really paying attention to what Beth was doing, other than figuring she was just as desperate as he was. He was both shocked and utterly pleased, and really fucking aroused when as he reached the bed, he felt Beth’s hand wrap around his length once more, lift herself up and take him in almost at the same moment. He growled a _phearsom_ growl as he entered her, he never thought about how much of a turn on it can be to have sex in full clothing, but the thought of her being that desperate to have him, just as he was to have her, it was mind boggling.

His Beth had once again surprised him with her eagerness, and her animalistic nature to want to be taken like that. He needed leverage; he needed a position to pound into her as hard and fast as he wanted. The bed was too soft, he needed the floor, scenes running through his mind of his first time coming home after fighting that first time after becoming king when she readily ran so he could chase, feeding his animal instinct to hunt, and hunt and catch his prey he did. He fell to his knees, reached out with one hand, pulled the blanket off the bed and softened Beth’s hit to the floor as he collapsed on top of her. The moment she was on her back and he on top of her, his length sank even further inside and she orgasmed, calling his name, squeezing his cock harder and tighter than before.

He lost it, all control, all thought, all reason, and he took what she offered. He balanced on his knees and pounded, as hard and fast and deep as possible, grabbing Beth’s hips to pull and push her off his painfully hard cock. He knew he sounded like a fierce beast, but didn’t care, he also knew she’d have bruises when he let go, and at the moment, still didn’t care. He needed this, and she was so there with him, willingly accepting every pound, every thrust… he felt like a savage, taking what shouldn’t be given to someone so domineering, but he couldn’t stop. In and out, harder, deeper, through growls and moans, as Beth climaxed steadily over and over again, her core’s vice like grip on his cock so powerful and strong.

She leaned her head to the side, exposing her perfect neck and throbbing vein. He attacked, you could hear the piercing of skin, and at the first taste of her rich powerful beautiful strong blood he lost it. He was climaxing harder and longer than he thought he had ever come before. And Beth was right there, holding him to her, digging her fingers and nails into his back, he could feel the skin break and he thought it was the most perfect fucking union they’d had in a hell of a long time. The more he drank the harder and longer he orgasmed until he knew he had taken enough, and he felt completely drained.

He retracted his fangs and licked her neck sealing her wounds, one last moan at the wonderful taste as he collapsed on top of her, loving that she could take his weight. Relishing in the fact that she not only took his weight on her, but hadn’t let go, and while he wasn’t as hard as he was, was still just hard enough to still be embedded into her tight heat. A place he loved to be, the female that took everything he gave and returned it just as well, his mate, his _shellan_. He didn’t always need sex, but if he could find a way to spend the rest of his life buried to the hilt inside of Beth, he would take it.

As they both came down from their multiple, powerful climaxes, Beth’s grip lessened and started to sooth. She caressed Wrath’s back and neck, placing kisses to anywhere she could reach, keeping her legs wrapped around him, not tight, but enough to keep him buried inside her. She could feel his calming, whatever stress or worry that had dominated his thoughts, and his need to take her almost violently, she felt leave. Whatever caused these moods, she was more than willing to pay the price of very rough sex (like it was such a hardship), but she was so in love with him that it was an honor to be able to ease her _hellren_ whenever he needed her.

When the floor was getting a little uncomfortable she called his name gently. He didn’t move at first, but she knew he heard. He lifted his head up, and if he had his sight, she would swear that he was looking at her almost reverently. “Do you remember when you first showed me your eyes?” After a few moments, he nodded silently, not sure where she was going with this. For as good as he was reading people, he didn’t like reading his Beth, not to mention she was such a strong person that he actually thought she could prevent it if she wanted to.

“I thought your eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen.” She reached up to remove his glasses. “Show me… again… please.”

After a little hesitation, he opened his eyes. He almost closed them after hearing her slight gasp, until she spoke so sweetly he couldn’t help but keep them open to her, “so beautiful.”

He couldn’t use his eyes, but he kept them open while tracing all her features with his fingers, hiding a gasp when he got to her lips and she licked his finger.

“As much as I love sharing this moment, my back’s a little sore, could we move this to the bed?” And just to make sure he knew what ‘this’ was she was talking about, she tightened her legs, and tightened her core, over and over again, making his semi-hard cock become very hard and leaking, again.

Wrath struggled out a response, fighting the urge to take her again on the floor. As he wrapped her in his arms and began to stand, still embedded inside, he spoke “my sweet _leelan_ , no matter how dark my outlook or how down I seem to get, you are right there to pick me back up and show me why my life is worth living.”

Beth fought back the tears she felt were threatening to fall at that heartfelt declaration.

“As you are my life, my _hellren_ , and I will always be here to catch you when you fall, no matter how deep you go or how far down you tread, I will always be here to pick you up.”

And with that he kissed her again, softly, sweetly, with all the love and affection and respect and devotion he felt. He laid them down on the bed and showed his Queen how he felt.


	13. Chapter 13

##  Part 13

Qhuinn and Blay made their way down to the kitchen and dining room, figuring that First Meal was probably over by now, but knowing they could find food either way. After seeing everyone they’d seen and spending more time than they thought with Layla, Jane, and the King and Queen, they were really hungry. And regardless of their hunger for each other, those activities wouldn’t last long without having food to provide more energy. And now they were more than ready to face anyone they ran into, especially with the approval of the King… actually, Qhuinn thought, they had the approval of the Scribe Virgin, and he hoped that would go a long way to soothe any possible ruffled feathers over telling Blay’s parents.

He honestly wasn’t worried though, he remembered all the times he spent over there, all the evenings he, Blay and John would hang out. He remembered some of the things said and done on his part, and Blay’s part… perhaps his parents wouldn’t be as surprised as Blay thought they would be. The longer Qhuinn thought about it the more he became convinced that they wouldn’t have any problems… as long as they didn’t tell his family, then again, he didn’t plan on telling his family even if he was to mate a Chosen, so fuck ‘em, he was really happy with Blay and wasn’t going to expose Blay to any of that.

As they got downstairs, with their hands still entwined, they heard similar noises as earlier in rec room and living room, but no noises in the kitchen. They shared a silent pleased look that they could actually eat in peace before being confronted about anything, whether good or bad, full stomachs went a long way to make any situation better. However as they approached the kitchen their seeming good fortune was destroyed when the side door that led to the Pit opened, and in walked V and Butch. Irony was the first word that came to Qhuinn’s mind.

Of all the people to run into after declaring themselves to each other they run into the only other two people in the whole mansion that could even remotely be put into the same category as them. Not that he would, based on what little he knew, but what he did know and heard might indicate that these two Brothers might be the perfect two to understand.

As V and Butch made their way through the tunnel, V knew something was up, he wasn’t sure, but the brief vision he had of some sort of mating ceremony where he couldn’t see the couple made no sense. That was until he opened the door and ran into none other than Blay and Qhuinn, and in a situation that he actually hadn’t seen coming. His visions were completely intact, but usually as they applied to his life, not so much as they applied to others. A mating ceremony he could see, cause he would be there for it if it took place in the mansion, but it didn’t make sense as to the couple. Now he got it, although he wasn’t sure why he had seen a mating ceremony, certainly his bitch of a *shudder* mother would never agree to that type of ceremony.

Then again, look at the mind fuck she laid on him when he took a nose dive off the balcony when he was a good fucking substitute for a zanon beam. He looked on at Blay and Qhuinn, the surprise from seeing them, but the overall content and peace that they had. The comfort they shared, and the… well there was no other way to put it, they looked really well fucked. He could totally appreciate that feeling, particularly with Jane, and there was a point before he met her where he would have been jealous of seeing a male share that kind of feeling with another male. Although now, he could appreciate those pleasures as well… but that’s a story for another time.

Vishous also admired the pair before him, because regardless of the worries and concerns they had, they had absolute faith in the other and weren’t going to separate to save their lives. Gotta admire and approve of a love and devotion like that… like a true mated pair should be. As his and Butch’s features softened and surprise turned to acceptance, he saw Blay’s and Qhuinn’s concern turn to pleasure. He and Butch shared a moment to glance at the other… given different circumstances, and no _shellans_ , they could be looking at themselves. They weren’t about to share that thought, but the soft smiles they shared for a second said everything that needed to be said.

Butch looked to the happy couple, _god, how cliché_ , he thought, _but so true_ … “About fucking time, you two,” and with that he clapped them both on their shoulders, gave them a rather masculine half hug and continued to the rec room where the pool table was calling his name.

V chuckled and watched Butch walk away, not admiring, just watching. At least that’s his story and he’s sticking to it. He turned back to the happy couple ( _dammit Butch_ ) with a slight smile, that Blay thought looked pretty damned good on him.

“I can share his sentiments, but certainly phrase that better. Congratulations on both finding each other, and becoming a father to be, Qhuinn.”

At Qhuinn’s stunned expression, Vishous was about to explain, until comprehension almost immediately dawned.

“Damn that foresight’s some scary shit man.”

“You can say that again, and no, you don’t want to know.”

They both chuckle at that, cause that’s what you do when you don’t know how to respond.

“And I’m going to be the young’s _ghardian_.” Blay said this with so much pride that Qhuinn couldn’t help but squeeze a little tighter and look at Blay with a tender smile, which Blay willingly and gladly returned.

“I’m happy for you two, honestly. And while I don’t share most of my visions, I don’t mind sharing this one… you’re mating ceremony will be perfect, and everyone you want to be there, will be there, gladly.”

“That means…” Blay had to hold back tears at that. That meant that his parents would be there, without any problems. He looked at Qhuinn, who realized that Blay needed to be grounded a little. He took Blay in his arms and kissed his temple. “I knew it would be okay, your parents love you and accept you, and I’ve spent some time thinking about it, and they might not be as surprised as you think they will be.”

Blay pulled back to look Qhuinn in the eyes and saw the truth he believed to be speaking.

“It’s true Blay, and from what I know of your parents, they probably do know, and will accept you no matter what, now Qhuinn, I wouldn’t accept him as my sons mate, but that’s just me,” V responded with a twinkle in his eye and smirk on his lips.

“Fuck you, V,” Qhuinn responded.

They all shared a laugh at that, possibly at Qhuinn’s expense, but he didn’t care, he had Blay by his side and that’s all that mattered. Well, that and the whole father-to-be thing, and again, he remembered the little girl from his vision… weird, but he certainly hoped that was real. It didn’t exactly add to the Brotherhood, but it would certainly carry on the race.

The moment he remembered that vision, V looked over to him and seriously stared at him for a few seconds.

“You don’t have the site, but you had a vision… when did that happen? If you don’t mind my asking.”

He wasn’t sure he was ready to share, but when you considered the two people in front of him, his mate, and the one person who would get weird ass visions for no reason, but for every reason, well, here goes nothing.

“You had a vision Qhuinn? When, and why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sorry, but I didn’t want to share it with anyone at the time. Now I don’t mind, but we’ve been a bit busy to share weird visions that involve your young.”

Blay’s first reaction was to blush, until the last part of that comment sunk in, “your young? You’ve had a vision involving your young?”

“I didn’t know it was my young until quite a while later. I had a vision when… well, it was right before you saved me, right after that honor guard.”

Blay’s bonding scent flooded out of him and he growled a sound that he was scarcely able to believe came out of him, he had forgotten about that. They did that, Qhuinn’s own family did that, to his mate, how dare they, how fucking dare they do that.

“Hey… it’s okay, that’s over now.”

“When I think of what those fucking bastards did, I remember holding you then thinking, hoping, praying, I wanted them to hurt like they hurt you, I want them…”

Qhuinn silenced him with his lips, the only way he thought to calm him. After a brief, but heated kiss, Qhuinn pulled back, getting his body under control as well. He stroked Blay’s cheek, “it’s okay _nallum_ , let me finish my vision, hmm? We still have to eat before…” he cut off that thought at catching V’s posture and curious glances. Although if he had to name the glances he would say amused.

Blay took a deep breath and nodded, leaning into Qhuinn’s caress.

“Better?”

Blay nodded again and gave Qhuinn a quick kiss.

Qhuinn smiled and continued, “I didn’t quite make out the vision that night, I mean I saw it, but it made no sense, and I didn’t really remember as I thought it was so out of place. Then, I don’t know, several months ago I think, after… well, after, don’t make me say his name Blay,” he growled out.

Blay bit back a chuckle, knowing that Qhuinn wouldn’t like that response. Even V understood that response, knowing full well how a bonded male feels about another person sharing the affections of their mate, and knowing what Blay and Qhuinn have gone through. Blay nodded, “then continue with just the vision, _nallum_.”

Qhuinn breathed easier at that term, loving to hear that from his mates lips. “Layla was just leaving and for a moment when the door was opened, I didn’t see the hall beyond it, but I saw a little girl, a beautiful, happy little girl, with shiny long blond hair and brilliant green eyes.”

“Your… daughter?” Blay sounded breathlessly, which under different circumstances, and with any other word except daughter from Blay’s lips, that sound of Blay’s voice would have had a much different reaction. Qhuinn just nodded in response.

V looked thoughtful for a moment, nodded, said “interesting,” and then proceeded to wish them congratulations again, with a smile, although deep in thought, and proceeded in the same direction as Butch went.

Blay was still lost in his own thoughts, about his parents, and Qhuinn’s vision of his daughter, about the perfect mating ceremony that Vishous saw… so much, happening so fast.

Qhuinn saw his mates predicament. He was really hungry, and he really wanted to get Blay back up to his room, he wasn’t done with him. Of course as far as he was concerned, he’d never be done with him, but he was anxious to get Blay back upstairs anyway. Now that he knew that Layla was settled and in good hands and the King knew what was going on, he wanted to take the rest of the day before they went back on rotation or contacted parents or arranged ceremonies to just be with and enjoy Blay.

Qhuinn decided to take matters into his own hands, quite literally, as he took Blay’s hand and led him to the kitchen. Fortunately for both their sakes, Fritz was there doing the dishes from after First Meal. He noticed the two warriors come in hand in hand. It brought a smile to his face and gleam to his eyes. This old _doggen_ had seen a lot in his days and knew that too many people wasted too much time on worries and fears. He was so glad that these two worthy males found their true mate so early in life, and at the same age. He never cared one way or another about orientation, his own notwithstanding, and was so pleased these two fine males had finally stood up for the other.

“Good evening sires, I noticed you missed First Meal, but I understand after everything that’s happened the past few days, and clearly more than was originally indicated,” he said knowingly, but sweetly as he looked towards their joined hands, “would you like me to fix you two something to eat, it would be an honor… or I could bring something up to your rooms if you wish to return to your rooms?”

Fritz’s well mannered questions seemed to bring Blay back to life. “Thank you Fritz, I think we’ll eat here, and whatever you want to fix will be fine, in fact just sandwiches will work.”

“Nonsense, I made stuffed crepes, a couple extra quiches and fresh squeezed orange juice, and no one drank the last pot of coffee, so if that’s all acceptable, please have a seat and I’ll start with the drinks and some muffins from yesterday’s breakfast and fix you two a proper plate of breakfast.”

“You spoil us Fritz, you know that. My mother’s an excellent cook, but even your quiches put hers to shame… not that I’ll ever tell her that. And your muffins are just as good.”

“Why thank you sire. I so enjoy being here and being able to provide for you all. It gives me great pleasure to serve the King and Queen and their home and all who stay here. And considering I learned from my own mother, I am honored that you would compare my cooking to your mothers, master Blaylock.”

Blay would correct him, but this is a _doggen_ , and a _doggen_ of the King, former _doggen_ of Darius, so correcting him or insisting on a nickname would be pointless.

Both Blay and Qhuinn enjoyed a wonderful spread of breakfast foods as they talk about calling Blay’s parents, announcing to the whole mansion their relationship, and how they will work out moving. They are both willing to follow the other, but Blay knows Qhuinn’s position as John’s _ahstrux nohtrum,_ and decides that for all intents and purposes that he should move into Qhuinn’s room. Qhuinn not only readily agrees, but is thoroughly pleased that Blay will be in his room, and they will share a room.

Fritz offers the assistance of the other _doggen_ to move whatever furniture needs to be moved. Fritz also suggests that in order to house everything the two had, if they wanted to add a closet for all of Blay’s clothing then he would happily discuss it with the King that they do some minor construction and incorporate the hallway closet right on the other side of Qhuinn’s room for Blay. Then Blay’s room could be turned into a storage closet and storage/guest room. Blay loves the idea because he really does want all his clothes, and wasn’t sure if Qhuinn’s closet would accommodate them. Qhuinn loves the idea that they will have only one room shared and Blay won’t have any reason to ever go to another room.

They finish their meal, with many thanks to Fritz, and decide that they will approach the King the following day. With full stomachs, minds at ease and a schedule for the following day to arrange moving of furniture and possible construction, maybe not in that order, depending on the outcome of the construction, they head to Qhuinn’s room.

With a final text to John stating they don’t want to be disturbed outside of an emergency, and a text to Doc Jane of the same statement, Qhuinn opens the door to his room for Blay, and closes and locks it following Blay in the room. He allows Blay to take in the cleanliness of the room for a moment, because Blay really is surprised the room looks so neat, before Qhuinn can no longer control himself and tackles Blay to the bed and assaults his mouth with his own. Lips crush together, tongues battle a sensual dual, chests breathing in unison, their hard cocks rubbing and grinding into each other… it takes all their will power to separate just long enough to undress faster than they’ve ever undressed before.

“God, I want you, Qhuinn.”

“As do I Blay… but Blay,” he pauses to get Blay’s attention.

Blay struggles to still his ever moving hands from touching Qhuinn everywhere he can reach as Qhuinn stills his grinding hips, cradled by Blay’s body.

“I want you Blay… I want you to take me again, like the other night, but just us… make love to me, _nallum_.”

Blay gasps and almost comes at that thought. He had been hoping Qhuinn would want that again, but so soon. Blay nods and admires Qhuinn’s lithe, muscular, hairless form as Qhuinn lays down and they switch positions.

“If you look in the side drawer you’ll find some lube.”

Blay blushes a little, although he shouldn’t, it’s not like they haven’t done this, but this will be his first official time taking Qhuinn, outside of something like the needing, where it’s just them, as a true couple. He leans over to open the drawer, pausing a moment to gasp as Qhuinn starts massaging his ass and strokes his thighs and lower back.

“So fucking beautiful, Blay… I can’t believe your mine.”

Lube in hand, he takes position between Qhuinn’s legs, his hard cock throbbing, almost begging to be where he so wants to be. He looks into Qhuinn’s bright mismatched, but beautiful eyes, and in the Old language says “ _I am yours Qhuinn, as you are mine, ne’er to be torn asunder, always to be together, as one, forever_.”

Qhuinn reaches up and pulls Blay to him, crushing his lips to his, needing to express his feelings and emotions the most profound way he knows, through his touch, through their joining, their bodies, becoming one. He so wants Blay to take him, make him his, outside of a needing, just the two of them, it will mean more to him than anything else.

As they kiss, they moan and groan, reveling in the feeling of each other’s bodies, still flying high on the knowledge that they are finally with the one person they have wanted for so long. Blay spreads some lube on his fingers and starts to gently open Qhuinn, scissoring his fingers, gasping into Qhuinn’s mouth at the feel, the heat, the tightness, moaning in response to Qhuinn’s groans, both moving their hips, copying what they want to be doing, what they will be doing soon.

When Blay feels Qhuinn is ready, he reluctantly separates, holds his cock, lines up with Qhuinn’s hole… god what a magnificent sight, he looks up into Qhuinn’s eyes as he slowly enters. They both are assaulted with their unadulterated lust and unconditional, soul-deep love, they struggle to keep their eyes open so they can truly share everything there is to share in this moment. Qhuinn wraps his legs around Blay’s waist, bringing him deeper, groaning at the slight pain, but loving that it’s Blay doing it, Blay’s inside him, his Blay, making love to him.

“I love you… Blay… god…”

“Qhuinn… love you…too…so tight…”

“Harder, _nallum_ … please… faster…”

Blay just nods and continues to stare into Qhuinn’s eyes, reading all the emotions spiraling out of control, barely on this side of sanity as he thrusts slowly into Qhuinn, his Qhuinn… he’d dreamed this so many times, so many nights, for so many years… and now he was here, with Qhuinn, in Qhuinn.

He leans forward and wraps his arms under Qhuinn’s back and continuing to slowly thrust, in and out, as deep as he can go with each thrust. He gently kisses Qhuinn, who responds just as sweetly. Blay wants to go faster, but he wants this to last as long as possible.

When Blay starts to struggle with holding back, he sits up and speeds up, pounding into Qhuinn faster and deeper than he thought possible. Wanting to get Qhuinn off at the same time, not to mention he just wants to touch Qhuinn, he takes Qhuinn’s cock in his hand and pumps the soft, hard, thick shaft in time with his thrusts. Qhuinn whimpers at having Blay’s hand on him, he’d actually come to this many times upon waking in the evening. The difference of fantasy and reality were staggering. To feel Blay inside him, sharing his scent and touch, to smell their combined bonding scent… he was truly in heaven, even more so than the previous day.

As Blay thrusts into Qhuinn and strokes his cock he barely realizes he’s chanting Qhuinn’s name, and he doesn’t care, because this is Qhuinn… and he can chant his name all he wants because he’s here and he’s making love to the first male he’d ever fallen in love with and the only male he would ever love. Qhuinn reaches up, reverently says Blay’s name and pulls him into a kiss… not just any kiss, one so sweet, so soft, so tender, yet so passionate and deep that he can feel it all over his body, and he wants to always be kissed like this. They moan into each other’s mouths, lost in their passion for each other. When Blay changes angles and hits Qhuinn’s prostate, once, twice, Qhuinn climaxes, hard, sucking in Blay’s tongue in time with his orgasm. The sucking of his tongue, the powerful grip that Qhuinn’s ass has on his cock, smelling Qhuinn’s own orgasm between them… and Blay is coming, hard, long, deep inside Qhuinn… he’s coming inside Qhuinn. It was magnificent and awesome the day before, but this…it’s… beyond description.

They both collapse onto the bed. Blay still buried deep in Qhuinn, not wanting to pull out. And based on how Qhuinn is holding him, he feels the same way. He then feels Qhuinn shaking slightly, and lifts his head up to look into Qhuinn’s eyes. Qhuinn smiles a brilliant, satiated, and sleepy smile.

“I know I’ve said I love you Blay, but I truly do, and I will never get tired of saying it. To feel you in my arms, to smell your scent all over me, to hear your sounds of pleasure, to know that you are going to share your life with me, as my mate… it’s so much, and so right.”

“I know exactly what you mean my sweet Qhuinn, because I feel the same way, _nallum_. And I can’t wait for when we are truly in here as a mated couple, and I can call you my _hellren_.”

Qhuinn shivers in excitement at that, “and you will be my _hellren_.”

They lay there for a few minutes just enjoying each other’s company and touch. They’re bodies almost the exact same size, perfectly aligned, equal in many ways, yet so different.

“I seem to remember someone mentioning that they wanted to explore the shower together,” Qhuinn states suggestively.

Blay shivers excitedly at that, both feeling each other’s cock coming back to life at that thought.

“But Qhuinn, I have no clean clothes to put on, what will I wear afterwards?” Blay asks suggestively.

“Well, I would say again, you look really hot in my clothes, but then again, I just want to try out the shower with you, no one said you had to put anything on after the shower.”

Blay, again, shivers a delicious excited shiver.

“Well I guess we’ll just play it by ear, won’t we?”

And with that Blay gets up off Qhuinn, and suggestively walks to the bathroom, and right before entering, looks back over his shoulder, “you coming?”

Qhuinn is up out of bed in a flash, and behind Blay before he can move. His hard cock grinding against Blay’s ass as he wraps his arms around his waist, “Always, but only with you.”

And with Blay’s throaty, sexy chuckle, the two new lovers make their way into Qhuinn’s shower for some hot wet fun, of a different heat and wetness than the one they already know and love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading Lover Unleashed and knew exactly what I wanted to happen. I don't mind admitting that I didn't like the Warden's view on Qhuinn and Blay's relationship after that, and I actually haven't read any books past that, although I do plan on reading The King because Wrath is still my favorite (and Vishous... because). Technically I read parts of Lover at Last (while I was standing in the bookstore), and was even happier that I came up with my own version.
> 
> Not betaed, so if you spot an error, feel free to let me know (grammar mistakes bug me, but I don't always notice them). Comments are love and they make me happy. :)
> 
> This is a WIP so it's not finished. Life is crazy hectic at times and I never know when the mood to write will happen, but I will never abandon a story. I have a few stories I'm working on (for other fandoms and sites) and haven't written for them in too long, and I've been asked and begged to continue... just wanted to say now that this will be continued. I apologize in advance for however much time that takes, cause as a reader of fanfiction I totally get the annoyance at waiting, but I want to stay true to the characters and story as they exist here and it will take time to continue and eventually finish. Thank you for understanding and your support!


End file.
